Such a Different World
by FreakyVampireChick
Summary: Earth is ruled by vampires and humans are kept alive for only one reason, Bella is a human in hiding but when Edward finds her and takes her to a breeder facility. The odd couple fall in love, can Edward save her as she lays on the brink of death?
1. Captured

**I was sitting at my desk completely daydreaming, bored with typing when this idea came to mind, I started to wash my face when I kept thinking about this, I decided I would most definitely write it all down quickly (ended up to be three pages of bullet points, I just couldn't stop brain storming) and well here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter one

Bella's POV

I was use to all the hiding, I couldn't remember a time when I didn't hid. My mom had given birth to me in a bush in the middle of a forest in god knows where. Eventually my parents got caught in a raid for food at a nearby Breeder facility. I was on my own now and I wasn't half bad at surviving. I had been alone for two years; I was now 17 years old and a runaway human. You might ask me who the heck I was running from, and I would answer you simply. Vampires and you wouldn't laugh at how stupid that sounds because the entire world was ruled by cruel and vicious vampires the only reason humans were kept alive was for the simple reason of breeding us together to make babies that would grow up and be turned into vampires or made to breed like their parents before them.

I was close to town and my stomach made a grumbling noise. I sighed and peered out the tree's toward the road. I watched as car's zoomed by. I smiled when I spotted was the speed limit, 150. I heard a booming laugh from behind me and saw a huge giant vampire stomping through the tree's followed by another, bronze haired vampire, he was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"Hey little human, I can hear your stomach growling." The large one laughed again. I cursed my stomach and tried to back slowly into a dark bush, not that it would help me much, since vamps could see in the dark. My foot snapped a twig and both vamps turned quickly toward me and the bronze haired boy was in front of me seconds later.

"Hello, would you be so kind to follow me out of these awful woods?" He asked politely. I shook my head, and he raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and stood up; he smiled and turned his back to me. There was no reason to try to run, or to fight. Vamps all had superhuman strength, and had to be as fast as lightning. I followed the bronzed haired and huge vamp as they made there was through the forest.

"I'm bored Edward, can't we go a little faster." The large one complained. The bronzed hair one, Edward turned his head slightly and looked at me,

"Fine Emmett." he snarled. Suddenly the large one was gone.

"I didn't mean I would carry her." He screamed after him, I didn't know how he could hear him. Edward shook his head and turned to me.

"Do you mind if I carried you the rest of the way?" He asked politely.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, does it?" I snapped at him.

He grinned and my stomach tied itself into a knot, his smile was crooked and the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I had seen hundreds of vamps but none as beautiful as he was. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his back.

"Hold one." He whispered and suddenly we where darting through tree's as fast as light. I was going to barf, they wind whipped against my face and everything was a blur. I was totally sick and dizzy; this vamp had to put me down, soon. My wish was granted when he stopped abruptly in front of a large off road jeep. He set me to my feet but I couldn't hold myself up. I fell to the ground, and layed there for a few seconds before a pale face leaned over in my view.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I am fine, just dizzy, don't ever make me do that again." I sputtered. He chuckled and a large vamp crashed out of the tree's into the clearing.

"Oh man Edward, how'd you beat me?" Emmett pouted.

"Face it Em, I am faster than you and always will be." He grinned. Emmett snarled at him and looked at me.

"Man she looks pale, she ok?" he asked.

"She didn't enjoy the run." Edward chuckled. He strode over to me and picked me up lightly and opened the jeep door. He buckled some sort of harness over me and crawled in next to me. Emmett jumped in the front and put the car in drive.

"So human, what's your name?" Edward asked.

"Not human that's for sure." I said acid dripping from ever word, I was starting to feel much better.

"Right, so your name?" he asked, not even fazed.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." I said.

"Pretty name." he smiled and directed his eyes to the road, "Take a left here."

"I know where I am going." Emmett muttered.

"Watch for the fork coming up."

"Hey no back seat driving!" Emmette roared.

Edward didn't look worried, just chuckled and leaned back. Even for the slight bumps in the road I managed to slide of into sleep. I hadn't been able to sleep sound fully for years, always halfway awake just in case. It didn't matter anymore.

Edward POV

I watched her as she slept; I had never met a human like her before. She seemed so at ease around us, all other humans where quite, scared and timid. She was fierce, bold and beautiful. I knew as soon as I flew to her side when her foot stepped on the branch that it was a very bad thing, her blood smelt like no humans I had ever smelt before and even underneath all the pine and forest smell I could smell a hint of strawberry. She frowned in her sleep which made me frown, I decided I would change her; I didn't want her to have to go to the breeding facility. It wasn't like it was a cruel place, but I would not want to live like that. Plus I wanted her and bad, I wanted to sink my teeth in her perfect little neck and…

"Ok here we are, the breeding facility." Emmett roared. She sat up quickly startled by the noise and looked around her. Her face fell when she saw where she was. I unbuckled the safety harness and she pulled herself out of the van. Her foot hit the side of the door and she fell. My hands whipped out and I caught her, helping her regain balance on her feet. She didn't thank me just took a step back and waited for me to lead her to the building. I knew that she would have to get registered before she changed so I started walking to the building, Emmett whistling behind me and Bella walking dead ahead, her head held high but I noticed a spark of fear in her eyes.

Bella's POV

I walked behind Edward trying to maintain ever bit of dignity I had. I stared a up at the building, it was simple enough, a plain three story brick building the only thing odd was there was no windows, there never where any on breeder buildings. Nick held open the door and I followed Emmett in. A cold breeze hit me and a shivered, I much rather have the warmth. Edward went straight to the front desk.

"Hello Edward." The blond smiled at him and looked toward me, "I see you found one, you always do."

"Well it is my job; I want her changed right away though, by me." He stated quickly. I barley stopped myself from gasping; he was going to change me into one of them. I would rather die, I would rather live in a breeders building for the rest of my life.

"Well you will have to talk to Dr. Derenbry about that one." The blonde smiled and gestured a door to the right. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the office.

"Dr. Derenbry?" Edward asked, knocking.

"Come in Edward and bring the girl." I soft voice called from inside. My stomach tied in knots.

"Hello, this is the girl I found today, I want permission to change her myself." He said bluntly.

"Not so fast she may be in good enough shape for child birth. He looked at me, studying me would be more like it. I shuddered.

"No, I want her." Edward said almost angry.

"You have never showed any interest in a human before, why now?" The doctor asked.

"She is different; I don't know how to explain it." He muttered.

"She is a singer to you isn't she?" The doctor asked. Did they now know I was right here? I did have a name; I wanted to scream at them both.

"Yes, will you let me…"

"No Edward, we need more women, once she has given birth to as many children as she can then you may have her."

"That could be years!" Edward screamed, pounding his hand down on the desk. I flinched back.

"I am sorry Edward, but think at the addition she could give us one day, think of the the greater good for our people. Now take her through the set up." The doctor said, Edward snarled but stood, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, I quickly followed.

"I will do everything in my power to get you out of there as soon as possible, if you don't do what they say they will kill you. Promise you will follow every rule." He pleaded. My head wanted to give some smart remark but I was completely confused. Why was he acting this way and what had he mean I was different than any other human and what did the doctor mean his singer?

"I promise." I found myself saying, and I was telling the truth, I was promising this vampire I would make sure to keep myself alive. He nodded and took me in the door to the left. It was a very bright room; everything was white, the floor and walls.

"Here are some clothing you will get new one's every day, you can change in there." He pointed to a stall door. I took the clothing and went into the stall and changed. The outfit was simple, white jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked out and looked where he pointed, a hamper I put my old clothing inside and turned back toward him. He led me through another door. There was the longest hallway, door after door after door, the walls where a basic peach color and every door was white with black number across it.

"The women are on the first floor and the men are on the second and the third floor is the family room, kitchen and eating room. I will come back every day to visit you at lunch." He smiled at me and led me down the hallway. He knocked on the first door on the left; there was big letter on the door they read,

"Girl Dorm Advisor."

The door was thrown open and I a tiny pixie like vampire zoomed out.

"It's about time you got here!" She smiled turning towards me, "This must be Bella!"

I smiled at her and she smiled back, "Let me show you to your dorm." She said grabbing my hand and skipping away. I turned my head to look at Edward, giving him a last glance; my heart throbbed knowing I wasn't going to see him until…

"Every day at lunch." He called after me. I grinned and turned around following my advisor through hallways. She stopped in front of room 2016.

"This is your room, and I'm Alice by the way so if you need anything don't worry I will see and come straight to you." She smiled and raced away. I opened the door and stepped in; two pairs of eyes flew to mine.

"Ummmm… hi." I whispered.

A small girl, about the size I was hopped down from the bunk bed and stood in front of me.

"Hi, I am Jessica and this is Angelica." She smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I smiled back

"So why they locate you here?" Jessica asked.

"They didn't I just caught and…"

"You are wild?" Jessica screeched with excitement. "I have never met anyone who hasn't been born and raised here."

"Well, it's not all that exiting; you just hid most of the time." I said softly, I was always a little shy around humans; I hadn't been around them a lot.

"Jessica, you can torment her later with questions right now let her get some rest, you must be so tired." She directed the last bit towards me. I nodded,

"You can sleep on the bed there, I sleep on the bottom bunk and Jessica on the top, and I hope a single bed is alright for you." She asked.

"It's fine, I don't think I have ever slept in a bed before." I said innocently, ignoring their shocked faces. I looked around the room for the first time; it was the same peach color as the hallway and the sheets where white, the bed frame and back board was white, including the bunk bed. The closet was opened and the same outfit I was wearing hung in there, several of them. I crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin and tucking them under. I relaxed, this bed was the most amazing thing in the entire world, so soft and relaxing. It was almost like laying on a cloud. My mind quickly turned to Edward and I played my capture over and over in my mind. What was this feeling I was having toward him? I was so not use to being around other people, even if he was just a vamp. I fell asleep as confused as before, none of my questions answered.

**I must say that it is so much more fun to write this than typing up my already written story from paper onto the computer. I hope you enjoyed this, I know it's a little strange but I like it :) and please REVIEW!! I like reviews and im sure you love getting reviews to so might as well REVIEW or me!! **


	2. Saved?

**Here is the second chapter, it seems that this may have been a good idea, I hope I don't let anyone down :) enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight but I do own a dog…**

Chapter two

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and blinked trying to focus on who leaned over me, it was Jessica.

"Morning sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast." She smiled, my stomach growled, I mentally told it to be quite it had already betrayed me once. I climbed out of bed and looked at the small mirror on the wall, my hair was a wreck. It was long, just below my shoulders and dark brown. Jessica caught me looking and handed me a black rubber band. I took it great fully and pulled my hair up in a messy bun. I followed my roommates silently; they walked down hallways after hallways. We finally came to an elevator and joined several girls. Jessica hit level three and we started up. The doors opened to a huge room, painted light blue, there were windows in the wall and boys and girls where lined up. I realized that this was a food line. I followed Jessica and stood in line, looking completely lost. Several boys my age looked at me and smiled, I ignored them , looking straight ahead.

"The sooner you find a guy the better, you get much nicer things when you are pregnant and it makes them happier. Also keeps you alive." Jessica winked at me, I smiled faintly back.

"First we have breakfast and then we have free time until lunch, after that we have chores, which is just to clean our rooms and put new sheets on our beds, nothing big. Then we have more free time."

"What do we do during free time?" I asked absently.

"You try and become pregnant."

I winced and she smiled nicely at me, and stepped up to the window. She turned around with a plate of fluffy pancakes, my mouth watered; I had only heard story's of pancakes. I grabbed a plate of my own and devoured the all three. I looked up to see a very handsome guy about 18 or 19 sit down in front of me.

"Hello, you are new aren't you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I am." I smiled weakly.

Suddenly ever one stood up and started making there was to the staircases, and elevators.

"Would you like to spend free time with me?" He asked bluntly, I blushed crimson red.

"No, maybe tomorrow, I am still getting use to all this." I sputtered gesturing around me.

"Alright." He smiled, "I can understand that." He stood up and walked away, I managed to find my way back to my room and plopped back on my bed and sighed. I had to go with the flow, I had to follow the rules, I had promised. I started to daydream about my past,

"_Mom, how old where you when the Vampires took over?" I asked for the thousandth time._

"_I was thirteen years old, just a little younger than you, I knew your father at the time and we ran away together." She answered as if it was the first time I had ever asked._

"_Did you already love daddy?" I asked smiling toward my father._

"_Yes I did, and we had such adventures, hiding from the vampires. But soon we realized that no one was going to be able to stop them, and it wasn't so much a adventure as a way of life." She mumbled sadly._

"_Tell me about before." I pleaded._

"_Well we went to school every day, and we had classes, and lunch then more classes."_

"_What classes?" I asked interested even though I heard these story's so many times before._

"_English, math, history, science, a second language, sports, and so many more types." She smiled at a memory she was having._

"_What about where you lived?" _

"_In a big white house, with a little wooden picket fence around it, I had my own room, painted pink and a huge bed as soft as a cloud. A kitchen where my mom use to cook and my dad's office, the living room was my favorite, it had our TV and we use to sit at the coffee table and play board games." She frowned looking around the small shake we found. I guessed it to be an old cattle coverage, dirt floor and a rusty metal roof and three walls. I shivered in the cold and my father wrapped his jacket around my small frame…_

Jessica broke my memory,

"Hey lazy butt its lunch time."

I laughed and jumped up following her back up to the eating room. I grabbed a tray of food; it was hot dogs, with ketchup and mustard. I grinned and a cold hand settled on my shoulder. I flinched away, tripping I started to fall. Next thing I knew my tray of food was gone and I was looking into the topaz eyes of Edward.

"Sorry you startled me." I frowned as he handed me back my tray.

"Its fine, are you always so clumsy?"

"Most of the time." I held back a smile but nothing could stop the heat from rising in my cheeks.

He led me to a table and sat across from me; I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us. Edward glared at them and his face softened when he turned to me.

"So how are you? I know this isn't the best place in the world but I hope you are at least adjusting."

I nodded simply.

"Last time we met we didn't get properly introduced, I am Edward Cullen and the idiot that was with me was my brother Emmett Cullen."

I nodded again and ignored the hand that he offered.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella." I said sourly.

He smiled; he had gotten me to talk.

"I promise I will get you out of here as soon as possible and have you changed so you don't have to go through what is going on here." He said sadly.

"Why do you even care?" I spat.

"My family and I wanted nothing to do with the takeover of the human race, and we still wouldn't if we had the choice not to. Aro in Italy decided our family should have a part in the "new world". He frowned, using air quotations.

"Then what does your family do?"

"My parents, Carlisle and Esme, are ambassadors for the United States; they deal with all laws coming from Italy, the run the United States, well off of what the Italians make us do." He frowned.

"You don't like being told what to do?"

"No, we liked our way of life style before all this happened; just pretending we were another average person."

"I don't like being told what to do either, so we are alike in some way. I guess if what you say is true; that you had nothing to d with the take over and are forced to have something to do with the running of it all, I really shouldn't hold anything against you." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"That is very forgiving, and I have a feeling you are not a forgiving person." He smiled.

"I am though; I can never stay mad for long." I smiled back.

"Have you been following the rules?" he asked.

"Yes, but right now im just trying to adjust."

He nodded and watched as everyone stood up and started making their way out the elevators and doors.

"I guess I better go." I sighed.

"I will see you tomorrow same time." He smiled and stood up. I saw the boy that had come over to me at breakfast and I hurried over to him, I had to do this quickly or I would chicken out.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." I asked looking at the floor when I caught up t him.

"Sure, let's go to my room, the room mates are out." He smiled and laced his hand in mine.

"What's your name?"

"Ryan, and yours?"

"Bella." I followed him silently down the halls and into his room. I closed his door and as I did I shut off my mind. We did as we were expected to do, and I cried the entire time.

When it was over I ended up on the other side of the room when he stood up.

"It's time for dinner." He said simply and left, I groaned and followed him quickly not wanting to get lost. I spotted Jessica and ran over to her. I ate lunch silently I wouldn't talk to anyone and followed Jessica back to the room after dinner. I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep, desperate to get away from the world.

Edwards POV

As soon as I saw her run over to the boy I knew what she was going to do.

"_I knew she couldn't stay away for long."_ The boy thought to himself, _"My name is Ryan, didn't I tell her that already? I bet she is a virgin since she is new and all. This should be interesting."_ I watched as he laced his hand with hers and my hand balled into a fist. It took all my effort to turn around and walk away, to shut Ryan's head off from my own. I left the building making sure to glare at the Doctor. I slammed the door on my way out. I had to get as far away from the building as I could. I only wished that I could take Bella. Suddenly a little white streak ran by me and turned sharply and back to me. The streak jumped on my back.

"Good news, very good news." The streak screamed, I noticed that voice, it was my sister Alice.

"Get off me Alice and tell me what you are talking about."

I just saw that Bella is pregnant as soon as she decided to…" She cut of when she noticed how tense I had gotten and reworded her sentence, "do her job."

I spun around with subtle thanks and ran back into the building, and into the doctor's office.

"Bella is pregnant and I demand she moves in with me, I can see the pregnant rooms are full, I want her to be as comfortable as possible." I said bluntly.

"Bella just got here, she can't be pregnant." The doctor said shifting through files.

"She just did her job and as soon as she made that decision, my sister Alice had a vision that she is now pregnant." I stated happily.

"Well that's a different matter." He smiled walking out of his office, and to the blond at the front desk. "Guinevere, go and get Bella Swan." He smiled.

Guinevere nodded and disappeared into the glass doors.

Bella's POV

I was just about to drift into sleep when the blond from the front desk came running in and looked at me.

"First time?" she asked, I nodded numbly

"Well it worked you are pregnant follow me." She frowned at me, I stood and followed her out of the room, what did they mean I was pregnant? How would they know that, you usually don't find out till you are like weeks into the pregnancy. The blond opened the glass doors and I saw Edward and the Doctor deep in conversation.

"Hello Bella!" Edward said brightly.

"Hi?" I spoke it in more of a question.

"Edward is going to take you to his home, since our pregnancy sweets are filled." The doctor stated, Edward grinning ear to ear.

"Wait how do you even know I am pregnant?" I was way past confused.

"Edwards's sister can see the future, as soon as you made the decision she saw you pregnant, congrats." The doctor said, looking at me for the first time. I thought this over, if the future wasn't set in stone then I guess me choosing to do my job, would let her see the outcome of my decision.

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out.

"Well then doc we will be on our way." Edward smiled grabbing my hand and lacing it with mine as Ryan did, I shuddered but Edward didn't notice, he was too busy being uncontrollably happy. He kept composed until we were both inside his silver Volvo.

"This is perfect!" He screamed pulling out of the parking lot, "You did it, and the first try! That is just amazing!"

"Thanks?" I mumbled.

"Well you will be completely free with us, you can do whatever you please, but if you do go out take one of us with you, don't want anyone else picking you up." He winced, "We will make sure you have the easiest nine months you have ever had in your life." He cried and leaned over planting a huge kiss on the top of my head. My jaw dropped, no vamp had ever come that close to me, I tensed up. He noticed and pulled back a little, his smile gone. I blushed tomato red and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"I am so sorry Bella; I just got caught up…"

"It's ok Edward, I don't mind." I mumbled and was shocked to realize it was true, I wasn't scared of him, and I didn't mind him touching me; it was like he wasn't a vamp to me. His smile returned and started talking again.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked me.

"Topaz." I answered automatically and then blushed when I realized what I had said.

"Why topaz?" He asked interested in why I was blushing.

"It's the color of you eyes." I whispered and blushed again. Edward smile grew.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I smiled, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He answered his eyes on the road.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." He smiled looking at me instead of the road.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked his eyes returning to the road.

"Yellow rose." I responded naturally, he continued the cross examination, asking me to go into detail on anything he wasn't familiar with. I tried to explain impossible things like keening sound of the cicadas in July, the feathery barreness of the tree's, the very size of the sky, extending white-blue from horizon to horizon. Before I knew it he turned into the tree's, I road dirt appeared, I wouldn't have seen it if I had simply driven past. I realized at that moment that I had no idea what state I was in let alone what city.

"Where are we?"

"This is my… _our_ home." He smiled at his correction.

"No I mean, where are we, I have no idea what part of the U.S.A I am in."

He burst out laughing, "You don't know where you are?"

"No I just wandered here, last thing I remember is Phoenix."

"You are in a little town called Forks, but before we drove here you where in Port Angeles." I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about. I looked at the house, it was timeless, about a hundred years old, three stories's and painted a soft white. Six Cedars spread across their acre of clearing, there long branches providing shade around the home. A porch wrapped around the first floor. I could hear the river flowing somewhere behind the house, it was so beautiful, I didn't know what to expect but it definitely was not this.

I was still sitting there admiring the house when my door opened.

"Are you coming in?" Edward asked an amused expression on his face.

I crawled out of the car, grabbing Edwards arm so I wouldn't trip and fall, "Who is home?"

"Carlisle and Esme are out on business but maybe will come home soon, Rosalie and Emmett have taken off to Africa to see an old friend, so that leave us with Alice and Jasper."

I nodded bluntly and held tightly to Edwards arm, I had never gone into a home filled with vampires, I had been raised to do everything I could to stay away from them and now I was going against my nature. The strangest thing was that I seemed not to mind as much as long as I had Edward.

As soon as we stepped through the door a little pixie like vamp shoot across the room toward me, She stopped gracefully in front of me and gave me a big hug, I was surprised at her strength for such a little thing.

"Welcome to our home Bella, we are so exited you are here! This is my Husband Jasper." She smiled and pulled me toward Jasper. He was tall and more lanky then his brothers, but still beautiful. He had shaggy blond hair and a strong pronounced chin. He shook my hand, but at arm's length. I smiled weakly at him and looked around for… then he came into view.

"Well I'm going to get Bella set up in her new room." He smiled taking my hand and pulling me upstairs, "Ok Bella, you have some choices, you can stay in Rosalie and Emmett's room, or Carlisle or Esme's room, where ever you choose we will set up a bed for you."

I stood in the upstairs hallway and peeked into the different rooms. I peeked into one room, facing south. It had a wall sized window like the room's downstairs, the view was incredible, and you could see the mountains and the river. The wall to my left was covered in cd's.

"I like this room." I said softly, wondering which couple's it was.

"This is my room, but you are welcome to share with me." I was taken back and then looked around again and relized that this room matched him perfectly.

"Oh I don't want to intrude." I said completely embarrested.

"No, I don't mind at all, why don't you go down to the kitchen and see if Alice will elp you find something to eat and tel Jasper to get is butt up here to help with the bed." He grinned crookedly at me. I couln'd help but smile back, I skipped down the stairs and almost tripped. I caught my balance thankfully and didn't fall down the stairs. I took the last steps with caution.

"Excuse me Alice?" I muttered seeing both Jasper and Alice sitting on the couch. Her eyes flew to mine.

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward said you would help me get something to eat and that would Jasper please come upstairs and help him with the bed?" I asked.

Jasper laughed and a wave of calm flooded me, "Did Edward really say that?" Jasper asked.

"Well no he actually said to get your butt up there, but I thought that was rude." I said blushing again.

Jasper just chuckled and bounded up the steps, taking four at a time.

"Lets get you something to eat… what sounds good?"

"Do you have anything for a sandwich?" I asked.

"As soon as I saw you where coming I went shopping, well kind of, I went to the local Breeders and they helped me. What do you like on bread?"

"Jam and peanut butter?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, I watched as she darted around the kitchen in a white blur her black hair bouncing around and sticking in different directions.

"Here you go." She smiled setting down a plate with a sandwich cut in two pieces. I ate it slowly and watched Alice watch me.

"You know what Bella, you don't need to wear that horrible Breeders garb, I am going to take you shopping tomorrow."

My mouth hung open, I had only heard stories fomr my mom about her shopping trips to a mall. I was exited to try something new.

"Ok, I have never been, sounds like fun." I smiled and finished my sandwich. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was already gone. I yawned and smiled when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bed's ready and by the look of you, you are ready for it." Edward smiled and scooped me up into his arms. I fell asleep in his arms before we even reached the stairs.

Edward POV

She was so tired and was sleeping soundly when I reached the staircase. I climbed them slowly so not to wake her. I opened my bedroom door and smiled when I saw the bed; it looked like it just fit in here. I laid her gently down and started humming a song she inspired. I stayed there all night listening to her talk about the silliest things and then she spoke of things a little more… personal.

"I didn't want to do it, to do my job." She muttered.

"It hurt; I won't ever do it again unless it's…" She mumbled off.

"I love you Edward." She muttered lovingly and turned over onto her stomach and drifted off into a much deeper sleep. I sat there in my computer chair and stared at her, she had said that she loved me. I didn't move an inch for the rest of the night. Totally transfixed on the little human before me, the little human I loved more than anything in the world.

**So how was it? I bet those who have read Twilight more than once can pick out the conversations that actually happened it the books! ;) if so hoorah for you, you know your twilight books, if not go read twilight again and you will know! Well please REVIEW because 228 people have read this and only 8 reveiwed it and that makes me really sad, and I don't need to be any more sad,I already ****have a mother who hates my guts right now because I don't help out around the house enough because I am always holed up in my "cave" which is what she calls my room. And for those who are completley annoyed with the crazy Alice and shopping tales, mine wont be like that and the reason Alice is like that in the book is mot because she is a shopalike, its becasue she doesn't remember her past or being human so she tries to relive her human life. So enjoy! AND REVEIW**


	3. Spectacular

**I got my first criticism, so thank you I am green! This chapter I work on what I am green asked me to do, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Still don't own Twilight, and I won't own it in a few minutes either.**

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

I woke up with sunshine breaking through the trees into the room, I sat up and the first thing I saw was Edward sitting in his gray computer chair.

"Morning Edward." I smiled, had he sat there all night?

"Morning Bella, I think Alice cooked you waffles, or stuck them in a toaster, I don't know." He winked and held out his long white hand for mine. I grasped it and got out of bed. I followed him down the hallway, my feet sinking in the fluffy white carpet, so different than the crunching leaves or hard wood floors of the Breeders. We reached the end of the hall and started down a smaller stair case, followed by another hall way, a beautiful wooden cross hanging from the ceiling. I kept walking behind Edward, his cold hand still laced with mine. He started down the massive stair case, my hand trailed down the smooth railing. The wood was honey colored, the same as the floor boards at the bottom of the steps. I stepped into the kitchen and saw Alice leaning over a plate of waffles, her face had sticky syrup all over it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny Bella?" Alice asked, a little annoyed.

"You aren't much of a cook are you?" I asked, chuckling.

She sighed and set the syrup bottle down, "No I guess I'm not, though Esme is a incredible cook." She chirped.

"Well I can cook too, so don't worry about me." I winced and strode over to the white marble counter and grabbed the syrup bottle, it was really thick.

"Did you put it in the fridge?" I asked, humor in my tone.

"Yes, doesn't it go in there?"

"Well it can but sometimes it get to thick and if you just stick it in the microwave for ten seconds then…" I put the bottle in the microwave and hit ten seconds, then pulled it out.

"it cane become too thick." I finished, "Now it is perfect and you can pour it out." I smiled watching it the syrup cover the waffle.

"How do you know stuff about cooking, I mean with hiding all around the world." Alice asked.

"Sometimes we would find an abandoned house and stay for a few days until a vamp started prowling around or something, mom taught me to cook, she was always really good when she was young." I smiled at the memory.

"_Cooking is really easy and we hit the jackpot, this house was just abandoned by humans, so there is still some food." Mom muttered from the pantry in the little house we found. Dad was sitting in the living room, watching some sport channel, the TV was on lowest volume. I looked around the kitchen, it sure was ugly, each cabnet was a faded wood, and the handles had been broken off. The walls where mustard yellow and the counter tops matched, the sink was rusty and i was sure that the dish washer didn't even work. The fridge was the only nice appliance. _

"_How about pancakes?" mom asked coming out of the pantry with a bag on mix._

_I nodded, I loved cooking with my mom._

"_Look in the fridge and see if you see any eggs." I skipped happily to the fridge and pulled it open. On the side of the door I found a dozen eggs. I pulled two out and set them down on the mustard yellow counter._

_Mom poured the mix into a big shiny metal bowl, "Bella, cracked the eggs in." I obliged and cracked the eggs into the bowl careful not to get any shell in with the powder. Mom poured in some milk dad had managed to get out of a delivery truck._

_We flipped and scooped until we had used all the mix, when we were finished we laughed at each other's faces, they were covered in powder and dough. We sat down with dad and gobbled down the pancakes, we didn't know when we would get our next meal…_

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked coming toward me, I grabbed my plate of waffles and moved to the table, "Yea, I'm fine."

He smiled at me and sat at the table with me. Alice and Jasper wandered away and we were alone.

"So what do you want to do today? Alice is going to take you shopping tomorrow." I shrugged quietly and stuffed more waffles into my mouth.

"Well, I have an idea, so when you are finished Alice ran out and grabbed some jeans and a shirt because she was bored or something." He smiled waving is hand like it was no deal.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He nodded and pointed to the door, Alice ran in at that second.

"Come on Bella I got you a outfit since Edward wouldn't let me take you shopping today." She glared at Edward. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, and into her room.

"Here, they should fit you, after all your tiny, I don't think that's healthy," She smiled thrusting some low rise, skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I pulled them on in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I wasn't use to this, I was use to dirty, big clothing, I looked… good. I walked out with my head down and Alice had a fit.

"Oh Bella, I can see your figure!" She squealed.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Oh don't hid it you look beautiful! Now go find Edward I think you will have… some fun!" She winked at me, I remembered she could see the future and wondered what she saw in store for me. I went down the stairs my arms still wrapped around me.

Edwards POV

She came down the stairs and my mouth dropped I quickly composed myself. She was wearing something tighter than her usual baggy clothing I found her in and the Breeder clothing. She looked so beautiful, the jeans hugged her every curve wonderfully. She blushed and I realized she had her arms covering her stomach. I strode over and grabbed her wrists and unwrapped her arms.

"You look beautiful." I smiled at her and she blushed even more. I didn't even know that was possible, I put her arms at her side and let go. She kept them there still blushing.

"Come on I want to show you something." I smiled, lacing my hand with hers and pulling her after me out into the garage. She stared at all the cars.

"Who's all are these?" She asked.

"Well that giant Jeep is Emmett's." She snorted, I couldn't help but smile, "The little yellow Porsche is Alice's the silver convertible is Rosalie's and the Avalon is Jasper's." I said pointing each one's out.

The yellow Porsche was small and pretty like Alice, the convertible was sleek and beautiful like Rosalie, the jeep was huge and had a engine like muscles, just like Emmett, the Avalon was fast, but safe like Jasper.

"Then there is the Volvo, my car." I winked at her and opened the passenger door for her. She blushed and climbed in, I speed to the other side in two second and threw the driver door open.

"Ready?"

Bella's POV

"Ready?"

I nodded and put my eyes on the road instead of the vamp next to me, I was taught to hate the Vampires and now I was falling in love with one, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I watched as the road speed by me, he was going 160 in a 125 speed limit.

"You are going over the speed limit." I mumbled.

"Only by a little." He chuckled.

"You are going over by thirty five." I said a little louder.

"Don't worry no one will car."

"You don't have police officers?"

"We do, the Italians wanted to keep order so we still have most rules that the human world did."

"Then aren't you afraid of getting pulled over?" I asked.

"I have a built in cop finder." He smiled tapping his head, I looked at him curiously.

"I can read minds, I hear whatever you are thinking as you think it." He smiled his eyes on the road. My eyes widened and I cover my ears with my hands like that would block out his head. He noticed from the corner of his eye and started laughing louder than I have ever heard before.

"I can't read yours." He said his smile disappearing into frustration.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

"It's like you're on AM and I'm only getting FM. It is so frustrating not knowing what you are thinking, what is going on in that little head of yours." He grimaced staring at me.

"Edward?" I started.

"Yes?"

"Put your eyes in the road, you may not die if you crash but I will." I murmured.

He laughed and returned his eyes to the road. He pulled down a long dirt road and stopped when the road came to a sudden stop, there was a trail.

"Where hiking?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No." I smiled, hoping he didn't catch the lie, thank goodness he couldn't read my mind.

"It's only five miles, won't take long." He smiled as he hopped out. It was warm out or what could be warm for Forks.

"This way." He smiled talking my hand and dragging me toward the unbroken forest.

"The trail?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

"Won't take us where we are suppose to go, don't worry I won't let you get lost." He winked. He started walking his hand laced with mine and I noticed for the first time he was wearing short sleeve shirt and two buttons where undone. His musculature was finally showing, his concealing clothing finally put aside. There was no way this godlike creature was meant for me, he was to perfect and I was after all only a frail human.

"What's wrong?"

"I am a lot slower than you are." I mumbled.

"If you get tired just tell me." I nodded and followed him, the hike was easier than what I have treaded through. It was pretty flat; when we came to a fallen tree or boulder he would slide his arm under my arms and lift me over. As we walked he asked about me, my parents names, my birthday, we talked about how I survived so long without being found. I explained that it was mostly my mom and dad that kept me away for so long. They where there at the beginning of the takeover, they realized, not the weakness but how to get around the fence, I tried to learn everything.

"One day, my birthday, they wanted to get me something special, and I heard all about birthday parties and balloons and cake. So they tried to break into a Breeders building, they had done it before. They didn't come back and my 16 birthday passed, I waited for ever. I gave up and decided I should get out of the town. So I did, I guess I didn't last long, a year and three months, nothing matching my parents 16 year streek." I sighed, and shook my head. "My parents would be so disappointed."

"No, not disappointed, you have done well, I just got lucky." He winked at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Wiping away unwanted tears.

"Can I sit for a minute, just to rest?" I asked.

"Sure."

"How far have we gone?"

"About three miles only two more to go." He grinned, I groaned, I hated walking though that was my entire life.

"Are you tired? Are you finished walking?" He asked.

"Well I am but we still have to walk right?"

"Well, no I have another way."

"I can keep walking it's ok, I just am kind of slow."

"No, this way is better." He smiled holding out his hand. I took it and he swung me on his back. "Hold on tight." And then he was running, fast a streak through the tree's, a bullet. The tree's flew by in a blur only barely missing us, I was too terrified to close my eyes, the cool forest wind was burning my eyes as we started to slow down.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked as he came to a complete stop, waiting for my response to his excitement. He stood still and waited for me to climb down. I tried but my muscles wouldn't let me, I was still in shock.

"Bella?" he whispered, "Are you ok?" he asked nervous now.

"I think I need to lie down." I whispered.

"Ok," He said confused as he reached around and pried my death grip from around her neck and waist, he swung me around into his arms, cradling me like a child.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I am going to throw up." I gasped. He held me a little bit far away and I couldn't help but smile. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked.

"Yes, the place is shifting and spinning." I groaned.

"I'm sorry we will be careful next time." He smiled innocently.

"Oh no, there will be no next time." I sputtered.

"Oh stop complaining, and look." He said, his face strangling calm and serene. I turned away from the angelic face. We were on the edge of the clearing and I looked out into the meadow, it was small and almost perfectly round, it was covered in wild flowers, yellow, blue, violet and perfect white. The sun shone so brightly it took a minute for my eyes to adjust.

"Bella, you have seen vampires from a far but have you ever seen one in the sun?"

I shook my head confused. He took a deep breath and with a grin stepped into the sunlight.

Edward in the sun was mind boggling. His skin shattered in rainbows, like crystals were embedded in his skin. He sat with his legs crossed, me still in his arms. His shirt was unbuttoned and my arm was against his cold skin, the warm sun on the other. I couldn't get use to him; I had been staring for more than two hours. He traced my face with his finger as I ran my finger up and down his other hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured his yellow eyes bore into mine.

"About why I am here, the child I mean." I muttered.

"I won't let your child out of my sight, and I will get you, I won't let you go back." He said his face completely serious ready to tear anyone that stood in his way of that promise. I smiled,

"I don't know if you can do that. If they think I am worth anything they will keep me. I will be doing my "job" until I am no longer worth it."

"I won't let them use you like that, I will stop it." He said harshly.

"You can try Edward, but no one can stop them."

"I can, I can talk to my parents." He smiled, the idea coming to him. I smiled, his parents could help, I could only hope that they would help a frail human like me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and he held out his hand. I backed away slowly.

"No way Edward, I am not getting on your back."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked with humor in his tone.

"I don't know, the trees?"

"You think I will hit a tree? I have better reflexes than anyone I know. I am also the fastest." He winked.

"You may not but I will, smash against a tree like rag doll." I shuddered at the mental picture. Edward moved in a flash and I was suddenly in his arms, cradled again like a child.

"I won't let you fall, or fly away. I will hold you and won't let the scary tree's get you. Now close your eyes darling." I buried my face into his hard chest and closed my eyes, I barley caught the "darling" but I did and for some reason it sounded right, normal. I felt him moving, faster as he picked up speed. I buried my head deeper in his chest and whimpered.

"It's all right Bella, don't worry." Edward cooed, his voice almost getting lost in the wind. Finally we slowed down and I lifted my head slightly and saw his Volvo. I buried my head back into his chest, with my eyes close it wasn't as bad.

"Bella running is second nature, I don't even think about it, it would be impossible for you to get hurt." I sighed and let go of my death grip and he lowered me into the car and then flashed around in seconds. The ride home was silent, I watched his lips moving and decided he was talking to himself, vamps were so weird. We pulled into the driveway and Edward stiffened.

"Oh crap." He muttered out loud. My head shot up.

"What, what's wrong?" I guessed someone was here to take me back to the Breeders, maybe a spot opened up or something. I didn't want to leave.

"Nothing, my sister and brother are here that's all and we didn't expect them for another week." He murmured. I didn't see this as a problem as I slowly followed Edward into the house.

"Edward, dude we are back!" Emmett roared. I flinched and hid behind Edward.

"Hey Em, and Rosalie."

"Hello Edward." I beautiful women stepped up to give Edward a hug, she was the most beautiful person in the entire world. Her hair was blonde and fell in a perfect wave. She was tall and skinny, utterly breath taking, she stopped short before hugging Edward, her smile turned to a frown. She had spotted me.

"What is _that?"_ She asked glaring at me.

"Dude Edward you brought her home?" Emmett laughed and came closer, I backed away, he was bigger than I remember.

"Hey remember me?" He asked. I nodded mutely and tried to hide behind Edward again.

"What is _it _doing here?" Rosalie asked, still staring at me with the same yellow eyes Edward had. Hers though was full of hate.

"This is Bella and she will be staying with us for nine months." He smiled at her.

"What? Why, don't they have like pregnancy rooms at Breeders for _them?_" She asked, I had a feeling she didn't like me.

"Rosalie, let's talk about this later, Bella why don't you go clean up and I'll make you some dinner?" I nodded and practically ran up the stairs away from all of them, Alice followed quietly behind me. I washed my face and breathed deeply settling my self down. Alice had already returned down stairs and I quietly started down the wooden steps my feet barley making a sound, I stoped half way down and listened to the voices,

"Edward she is human, why is she here?" It was Rosalie's voice.

"Because there was no room for her at the Breeder's."

"So what send her to a different one." She countered.

"No way, she stays here and that's final." He snarled.

"Wait I think I understand what is going on here, Edward you have fallen in love with Bella, haven't you?" That was Emmett and his voice sounded sad.

"Yes, I have and I will keep her away from that place."

"Edward, this is going to be difficult, you are in love with Breeder's property, it will be very hard to pull her away, especially since she is now pregnant and they see she is worth something, they will keep her going until she isn't worth anything." It was Rosalie that spoke those harsh words I shuddered realizing she was right.

"I think I can get Esme and Carlisle to help, maybe they can pull a few strings." He murmured.

"That could work." Emmett added hopefully.

"I don't like it and I swear if she has been staying in my room…"

"She hasn't and she also has done nothing wrong, give her a chance Rosalie, she is such a sweetheart." Edward whispered affection in his voice. My heart melted, he loved me the way I loved him, I shook the feeling off, I couldn't betray my parents that way. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and ever head spun around to me. Rosalie rolled her yellow eyes and stopped out to the garage.

"I'll talk to her, hey and congrats Bella on the kid." Emmett laughed when he saw me turn bright red and node. He hurried out after his wife.

"I haven't had a chance to start making you something." Edward stated moving into the kitchen.

"That's ok, I can do it." I smiled looking through the freezer and spotted chicken. I grabbed in at laid out two pieces on a platter Edward handed me. I took it with a smile and slid it into the oven, turning the knob to the correct degree. I sat at the kitchen table.

"Bella what do you like to do?" Edward asked sitting down next to me.

"I have always liked to read, mom and dad managed to find a book every now and again but I could never lug them around with me." I smiled remembering all the stories I had heard or read over the years.

"Well, then we have something to do." He winked at me, the alarm went off and I scrambled into the kitchen and found a cloth and quickly pulled out the pan and set it on the counter. When I let go my finger brushed across the edge of the pan, I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my smooth cheeks.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen. I hid my hand behind my back and wiped the tears from my face, I didn't want him to know I had been so careless.

"I smell something burning," He smelled the air again and turned to me, "Bella did you burn yourself?" I sighed so much for that, I shrugged and he hurried over.

"Let me see." He murmured his face close to mine. I held out my hand and rolled my eyes, it looked worse than it actually was; my pointer finger was burned from the tip down to the knuckle on the right side. It had already started to bubble and burn, his eyes widened.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"I have had worse." I whispered quietly.

"Here," he murmured leading me over to the sink and running the cold water over my burning finger, it still hurt like the dickens. "Does it feel better?" he asked.

"A little."

He brought my wet finger up to his lips and kissed it so very gently, I wouldn't have felt it if my finger hadn't been burning, I felt the cold of his lips rush along my finger and I shuddered. It felt so nice, he smiled as he pulled his lips away from my finger.

"Now?"

"Oh, much better." I whispered, my stomach held a hundred butterflies.

"Now eat so we can leave." I listened to him and scooped the piece of chicken onto my plate and gobbled it up, I wanted to know what he had planned. I finished with a glass of milk.

"Ready?" He asked, clearly exited over his little plan. I laughed and nodded and he practically dragged me from the house to the car, me beaming at his right side. I glanced up at the house, I felt some one watching, I spotted Rosalie in the window glaring at me. I gave her a faint smile and she rolled her eyes and turned around disappearing from sight.

"Don't worry she will come around eventually." Edward whispered in my ear before disappearing and reappearing in his seat.

"I don't mean to be a burden, what you all are doing for me is so kind, I could easily live at the Breeders."

"Oh no, you are welcome here, and you sure as hell are not leaving so just get use to it." He grinned that spectacular crooked grin. I smiled back; I could definitely get use to this. We pulled up to a old brick building, the letters had long since fallen of, I had no idea what this place was.

"Now Bella, close your eyes." I nodded and slowly shut them taking in the scene around us, the parking lot was big and I could imagine how packed it would have been before the takeover. Grass was coming up from the cracks and the buildings over hang had long since collapsed. The building itself was dingy, black soot covered its once former beauty. It once must have been lovely, bright red bricks with perfect white cement in between each one, the green over hand keeping the rain off the front entrance. The building was now ruined, my eyes drifted all the way shut and I felt Edward pick me up gently and started walking over the rubble that must have been the fallen over hang. I heard him open the door easily, it must not have been locked. He walked a bit more then stopped setting me down.

"Alright now open your eyes." He laughed.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped in absolute delight, it was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen besides Edward and his family.

**Kind of a cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed it, took me two days to write which makes me mad if I only didn't fall asleep at my laptop I would have been finished sooner, then I had church in the morning and then work and then babysitting the boys. Now I am done and I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE 329 of you read this, twenty five put down a alert and only 14 reviews. So take the time to alert than also put a review in, not long, please! They make me so very happy!! :)**

**Oh and sad news (maybe) i am going out of town all week so unless the hotel has internet the no updates till sunday... sorry, much love**

**-freaky vampire girl**


	4. How?

**Well I am out of town as I write this and I do have internet, the problem? I forgot my f&ing charger!! So I have exactly 2 hours and 5 minutes for an entire week! Yes that right, and so my life sucks for the next week! Well here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Stephanie meyerish**

Chapter four

Bella's POV

Everything seemed perfectly untouched, though dust had collected everywhere. Thousands upon thousands of books lay perfectly on blue shelves. I stood like a statue in complete and utter awe. I had never seen more than three books put together at one time.

"Do you like it?" He whispered breaking my serene amazement.

"Like it? I love it!" I cried, "It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me in my entire life!" Flinging my hands around his neck and hugging him as hard as possible, it was no more than if the wind had tried to hug him. I raced away before he could hug me back and was flying up and down the classical shelves. I picked up Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, Anne Green Gables and Heckle Berry Fin. I stood there and looked at my special treasures laid in my hand, I had to pick the perfect one. I felt Edward presence near me; I looked up into his soft yellow eyes and almost melted.

"What are you doing?" He asked obviously amused.

"Deciding which one to get." I laughed.

"Bell, take them all, no one will miss them my dear." He smiled

I almost had a heart attack, I could own book? Even better I could keep them, I followed Edward in a trance, I took one last look at the place around me. The front next to the door had a standard oak desk, a computer rested on the top along with files near it. On the left and right side along with the back walls several shelves for each wall covered them thoroughly. The shelves were a brilliant blue reminded me of the ocean in pictures I use to see on billboards. The shelves held tons of books, all collecting unwanted dust. There was a dip in the middle and three stairs leading down to the dip, each side of the rectangular dip was lined with the same blue shelf. More books, fictional. Edward called this the pit, and the pit usually contained all fiction stories while the side walls contained biography's, non-fictional, history, science.

"We can come back anytime you want." He breathed into my ear. I smiled and closed the door securely and accepted Edwards arm as he slipped it under mine and helped me over the rubble.

"What did you get?" I asked as we sat in Edward Volvo and he threw the car into reverse and sped onto the empty street.

"Frankenstein." He laughed, grinning crookedly.

I smiled back, "That's ironic." His smiled diminished just a bit and his eyes returned to the road. I already opened Wuthering heights and began reading when we pulled up to his house. He opened the door for me and took my other books as I tried to climb out, my nose buried in Wuthering Heights. He followed me silently into the house and I glanced at the kitchen clock, 11:30, my eyes returning to the crisp white paper. I continued up to Edwards's room.

Edward's POV

I followed as she made her way up the wood stairs, her nose had been in that book since the car ride home. I was overly pleased by her response to my library surprise. I was very astonished to realize she had no idea where I had taken her, she was ecstatic. I soft whimper flooded my thoughts as I watched Bella slip and her book fell to the floor with a thump, dust rising into the air. I made a mental note to sweep, I threw my arms behind her and she fell softly into my arms and I cradled her as I child as I had done earlier that morning.

"Reading and walking up the stairs is not a good idea." I smiled down at her. Her face was still in shock from her fall. I picked up her book and handed it to her. She grabbed onto it and held on for dear life. I carried her up the rest of the stairs and into our room. She sat cross legged on the bed with her book against her chest.

"Thank you, for catching me. I am not use to anyone looking out for me." She looked down at the bed quilt, following the blue and gray patterns.

"You're welcome." I smiled when she looked up, "are you tired? It is pretty late, you should get some rest, Alice is going to drive you crazy. The more sleep you get the easier it will be." She jumped up from the bed and started running down the hall toward the bathroom when a small hand reached out and snatched her into the room.

Bella's POV

I was running toward the bathroom when Alice pulled me suddenly into her bright red room. She had a couch against the wall, a pile of clothing on its arm rest, she handed the pile to me. I quickly changed into the white sweat pants and yellow t-shirt and returned to Edward room as fast as I could.

"Nice pj's." he smiled teasingly. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I threw back the covers and climbed into the warm bed. He strode across the floor and tucked the sheets up to my chin. Quick as lightning he leaned over and gave me a soft, gentle kiss on the top of my head. I watched him walk to the door and turn to smiled goodnight.

"This is your room, you can stay." I blurted out quickly. His grin grew wider and even more crooked, in a flash he was seated in his gray computer chair. I closed my eyes and listened to his unnecessary breathing.

Edward's POV

I watched her as she drifted off to sleep, waiting for her sleep talking to begin. An hour later she spoke,

"Amazing, millions of books, everywhere! " I chuckled glad she enjoyed my little library surprise.

"Edward is perfect he is so kind. No I cannot fall for him, parents would be so disappointed I gave up. All they worked for would be ruined." She cried over her dilemma. My smile slid off my face, she would and could never love me for the sake of her parents. They had tried so hard to keep her away from us that she would never become us without dying first. Alice entered the room and laid her small hand on my shoulder.

"She will see that we are different from the vampires that her parents tried so hard to keep us away from, she loves you." I looked up into Alice's sparkling eyes.

"She may love me but we are still vampires, still monsters." I shook my head and looked back to my little human. I loved her more than anything in the entire world, and would protect her against anything that threatened her in any way. I only wished that she may love me enough to be with me for a eternity. I would never ask her of that, part of me didn't want her to be the monster she hated, but another part, the logical part, knew it was the only way to insure her survival. I listened as Alice tried to slip out of the room.

"Alice, go easy on her tomorrow, I don't know how she will respond to all the vampires. Just take it slow." Alice flashed a smile and smoothly bounded out of the room. I returned my attention to Bella and watched her all night long.

Bella's POV

I woke up to a wintery sunshine pouring in through his glass window, the cold was finally coming. I sighed and rolled out of bed, my sheet rolled around my legs and I fell to the floor with a thump! I knew at that moment it was going to be a very long day. I heard running and Edward and Emmett rushed through the door. 

"Bella are you ok?" Edward yelled when he had his body through the door after Emmett. I looked up and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Bella you look like a marooned mermaid." He laughed shaking his head as he walked out. I glared after him and smiled when my eyes met Edwards.

"Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down and slipping his arm under mine and lifting me up, the sheet fell to my ankles. He smiled and pulled me to his chest, cradling me like a child again. The sheet remained on the floor. He started carrying me down stairs.

"You really do need to be more careful, it's not just you anymore. You have a little baby to watch out for." He smiled at me and rested his pale hand on my stomach for seconds before they returned to the crook of my legs.

"I don't think that is possible, I can't help it." I answered back; I still couldn't believe a child was growing inside me.

"Well then it seems that I will have to stick closer for the baby's survival and most important the mothers." He winked at me; I smiled goofily up at him.

"Sounds like a deal." If I was going to hell might as well do it thoroughly. His face light up and he plopped me down on the couch and jumped on to join me, the force he fell on the couch cause me to fall over a bit and into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I snuggled in his chest and felt his chest vibrate as he talked,

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and she enters." he looked down on me as Alice bounded gracefully into the room.

"Put these on so we can leave." She smiled looking between me and Edward. I looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Will you go with me?" I asked not liking the idea of going into a building filled with vamps and only little Alice to protect me.

"She is stronger than she looks." He smiled.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I hinted.

"I can't, and of course I will go with you and protect you from anything, even yourself." He laughed his cold hand tickling my sides. I laughed hysterically and rolled around; I fell off the couch and ran toward the stairs still laughing. I heard Edwards footsteps behind me, when I reached the top I whirled around to confront him , he grabbed me around the waist and twirled me around, when my small feet finally touched the floor and our noses touched Alice popped out of her door and pulled me into her room, and out of Edward's grasp, also grabbing the clothing hanging on Edward's shoulder.

"Stop being all lovey dovey and put these on." She winked. I blushed and changed quickly into jeans and a green and white stripped tank top.

"You know Edward loves you more than you can imagine." Alice chirrped I nodded,

"I love him more than he could imagine but…"

"But what? Your parents? They would want you to be happy and alive, we are not like the vampires you family hid you from. There was a reason that Edward was the one to find you." She made so much sense, and she was right, my parents would be happy if I was. I skipped out of her room happily with my new found sense.

"Edward?" I called and he emerged from his room scowling, I knew what had happened.

"You where listening to our conversation weren't you?" he nodded and I crossed the hallway and stood before him.

"She was right, about me, I mean I don't know about you but my parents would have wanted me safe and happy no matter what I choose." I babbled.

"And what would make you happy?' he asked his face right in front of mine, his breath intoxicating I couldn't help but answer.

"You would." I mumbled.

"I wonder…" he whispered and his cold hard lips pressed gently against mine. I wasn't prepared for my reaction, my arms wrapped around his neck and propelled myself against him. He pushed me back gently.

"Woops, sorry." I mumbled stupidly.

"It's ok, I just was surprised.

Alice bounded out of her room happily, "everything sorted out?" She smiled when she saw me still in his arms. "Good now let's go to the mall." I laughed and nodded. Edward suddenly lifted me into the air, planting a kiss on my cheek he carried me down the stairs and into his car. Alice bounded into the car after us grinning. She had a small black purse with her when it hit me.

"Edward, I don't have any money." Both of them laughed,

"Silly Bella, you don't need any we have plenty." I blushed and felt Edward squeezed my hand. I smiled at his reassurance and noticed that Edward hadn't left yet, Emmett came running into the garage and hoped into the car, causing it to sway a bit on the rubber tires. As soon as his door was closed Edward zoomed out of the garage.

I sat in the car as we pulled up to the mall, I froze. There were vampires everywhere. Everyone smelt me inside the car and turned to look, their eyes locked on the car. Some continued walking others stopped to look. I refused to get out, I could hear someone talking to be but the fear pulsing through my veins was drowning out all noise. Finally Edward cold lips pressed against mine and I woke from my terrified trance, I turned to him, he was leaning outside my door.

"Bella we won't let anything happen to you, no one will attack or hurt you. I promise." He smiled, kissing my hand.

I sneered, "They out number you ten to one." Edward frowned and scooped me up; I banged my fists against his chest.

"Edward Cullen put down right now!" I screamed, he chuckled.

"I won't let them hurt you. Trust me sweet heart." I sighed and laid my head against is chest. He walked toward the large building, I looked at it for the first time. It had wall size glass windows for the walls. Each pane of glass was held together with a thing strip metal. Alice held the large glass door open and Emmett went in first followed by Edward and I, then Alice. Emmett eyed every one with a death stare as soon as we walked in. As Edward walked everyone continued to stare Edward snarled when a group of men passed by to close. I started to look around me, I had no idea what was a human store or a new vamp store, I had only heard stories from my parents about shopping. Each store had a different entrance; I had no idea which ones would have been from the old days. Alice skipped cheerfully into Abercrombie and Fitch. Edward set me down and wrapped his cold arms around my waist, keeping me close. We wandered around the dark store; it reminded me of a grass tiki hut. I shuddered,

"I don't like it here, it just too…" I stopped when Alice sauntered over to me.

"Bella, I have some things picked out for you." She smiled and Edward started guiding me toward the back of the store. Edward stood right outside as a tried on outfit after outfit. I ended up liking three pairs of jeans and two shirts. All three jeans were dark and only one was skinny jeans. The shirt was long sleeved, light gray with buttons down the front. It hung on my hips in a appealing way. The other was a t-shirt, a brilliant deep blue. Edward looked at me lovingly and Alice laughed.

"Well we know blue is the perfect color on you." She winked and strode to the cash register. Emmett and Edward escorted me out, Edward arm around my waist again. Alice raced out with the bag in her hand and herded us to a stair case that moved automatically. I stopped and stared. Emmett laughed and stepped on,

"Come on Bella, its only an escalator."

I stepped on with Edward and held onto his shirt like I might fall. When we stepped off I relaxed a little and noticed a Dillard's. I had heard stories of mom shopping at Dillard's. I started towards it and Edward followed.

"Dillard's, what is she thinking? A department store is not what a Cullen should be wearing." Alice muttered, stopping when Edward gave her a death glance, I laughed. I found two more pairs of jeans and several more long sleeve shirts in different shades of blue and green. Edward found a coat that he thought would keep me warm enough. It was white, with black fur on the hood and the inside, keeping me cozy and warm. As Alice paid Edward made me wear the coat, claiming to have seen me shivering earlier. I snuggled into it and looked up into Edward soft yellow eyes.

"It looks beautiful on you Bella." He said, kissing my lightly on the jaw line and making a trail of kisses up to my mouth. He pressed his cold lips against mine when a voice rang out, causing Edward to pull away, glaring.

"That is repulsive." A vampire sneered. He was muscular, just a bit smaller than Edward but matched in muscularity. He had long blond hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Come on Bella, keep moving." Edward whispered and started moving forwards. The vampire was suddenly in front of us and sneering at me, his red eyes boring into my clear brown ones. Edward flung me behind him.

"Why isn't she changed? No one wants to see a vampire and a _human _mingling."

"Stay away from us if you know what's good for you." Emmett roared. "She will be changed soon enough if that is what she chooses."

"Who cares what the human wants, this is our world now , if you wont change her than I will." He snarled and leaped toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for the boulder like impact. I felt a little tug and I was flying through the air. I knew better than to open my eyes.

Emmett's POV

As soon as he leaped I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. I heard Edward grab Bella and run, I kept a firm hold on the vampire and saw Alice running towards me. He fought but Alice grabbed his ankles and twisted them into a firm break. He screamed in pain and tried to snap at me. I dropped him to the ground his feet hitting first, he screamed again. He wouldn't heal for another hour, if he could set himself right.

"Don't come near us again and you might live." I snarled then turned to face the crowd that surrounded us, glad vampires kept to their own problems. "That goes for anyone else here. No one was going to mess with funny Bella but me.

Edward POV

I finally stopped running and sat Bella on the hood of my car, her arms still wrapped around my neck, I gently pried them off.

"Bella sweetheart your fine." I coed, she looked at me in shock.

"He wanted me changed, why didn't you let him change me" It was my turn to be shocked at her question.

"If you do for some crazed reason choose to change then I want it to be when and where you want it. I also want you to choose who would have the honor of changing you." I explained, she nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. I pulled her into my arms. She buried her sweet head in my shoulder.

"I told you know one would hurt you."

"I know, I trust you." She muttered, her lips fluttering against my shoulder lightly. I only wished I trusted myself, I searched through minds within the mall and found his; a red head had joined him and was setting the ankles that Alice had snapped. He swore revenge as he ranted what had happened to his mate. Just what I was afraid of, we had to stop him. Emmett and Alice streaked across the parking lot and stopped in front of the car. Alice was still towing the bags behind her.

"Well that was cut short." Alice frowned.

"Get in the car Alice, Emmett you drive, fast. They looked at me confused but obliged. We arrived home and Rosalie came out to meet Emmett.

"Rosalie please take Bella upstairs please." I said sternly, she didn't take a hint.

"Why should I?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Because I told you too and this is way more important than you right now." I practically screamed. She glared at me and grabbed Bella's hand towing her inside. Bella turned around, her face confused, angry and mabye remarkabley scared. I smiled at her encouraginly. I turned to Emmett and Alice; Jasper sped around the house, feeling the tension.

"He was a tracker and now he is coming after her to do more than change her. We have to get her away." I said sternly.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, "No , if we stay here we have a better chance, it will be five against two. He won't expect the extra two." Alice stated, I shook my head, I didn't like it.

"Fine, he comes as soon as his ankles heal, we have about thirty minutes. Where will we put Bella?" I asked my head spinning with plans.

"The attic?" Jasper asked.

"Yes! That would be perfect; he wouldn't be able to get past us if we positioned ourselves at each floor." Bella came out with a determined look on her face and I groaned, she was going to demand something.

"I want to know what is going on Edward." She asked, her voice breaking with frustration.

I decided I had to be honest with her, no secrets would ever come between us. "The vampire from the mall is coming after us. His mate is coming too; they see this as a challenge. It will be easy to get rid of them." I smiled, trying to encourage her to the plan.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Stay where I tell you until I come get you." I stated.

"No, I won't stay away from you, I am not hiding when you risk your life because I am human." She sputtered stubbornly.

"Bella, let's compromise, how about I come with you to where we are hiding? That way you stay safe and happy." I smiled hopefully.

"Fine, where am I going?" She asked, still not happy the others where having to fight.

"The attic" I smiled. I lifted her up and carried her up the stairs to the trap door in the roof on the third floor. I jumped up and pulled the string, a flight of stairs came down and I motioned her up. She switched on the light and I followed her up, pulling the stairs up as we went.

Bella's POV

I looked around at the small attic, there where boxes holding who knows what, a path way was cleared that lead to the window, Edward crossed and sat on the window seat and patted the spot next to him. We watched as Emmett and Rosalie paced outside. Alice and Jasper would be on the second or third floor no doubt and Edward was the last resort.

"He is almost here." Edward muttered. I looked down the road and sure enough a small red car was moving fast toward the house.

"How did they find us?" I asked, the scenario finally sinking in.

"He is a tracker it's what he does." He whispered, "Sit on the floor, I don't want him seeing you through the window."

I listened as the car stopped.

"Turn around and leave, now." I heard Emmett boom.

I heard a girlish laughter and the sound of boulders crashing together.

"There is only the red head mate, where is the guy?" Edward said suddenly standing and facing the floor. It suddenly opened up and I watched as the blond haired vampire sauntered up the stairs smiling devilishly.

**Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, my computer ran out of batteries before I got home, but I'm home now and posting as of now! So REVIEW because I get lots of alerts and that just means you're interested not that you like it, so please take the time to review, good or bad, flame me if you want!!**


	5. Anger

**Well here it is, I couldn't not write, I was going to take a break but then I said what the hay. No one reviewed the last chapter, I'm cool with it, I like this book so I will keep writing, for those who are reading and not reviewing, that's cool with me, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just spun there world around.**

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

How did he get passed Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, what the hell was going on?

"Hello again, I expected this to be harder than this, but that was before I met my friend." The blond smiled evilly. A large reddish brown bear strode up the stairs and stood next to the vamp. I looked closer, it wasn't a bear, it was a gigantic wolf.

"I just remembered I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is James the beauty outside it my fiery Victoria, and this big guy is Jacob." He smiled at the wolf winking.

"I thought dogs were extinct, not to mention the biggest enemy to our kind." Edward growled. What was they talking about it was a giant wolf who cared? Suddenly a popping noise filled the air and Edward covered my eyes.

"Put some clothing on dog." I heard Edward mutter, disgusted. His cold hands left my eyes and in place of the giant wolf there was a man, he looked about eighteen. **(I know he is 2 years younger but let's all remember how he LOOKS)**

"To answer your question, he needed to survive, so we joined alliances, it seemed to pay off, you're little girl can't see anything when werewolves came in." This time the man laughed, I looked at him closely, he was just about as tall as Edward, matching in muscularity, he had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail like James. Then something clicked.

"What the hell do you mean werewolf's?" I sputtered, like vampires weren't enough.

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to business." James snarled and Jacob flew at Edward exploding in fur, the pants he wore was not covering the ground in strips. James smiled at me and grabbed my arm hurling me into the wall, causing a loud thump, I shrieked in pain when I slid down the wall and onto a box, the box gave out under my weight, stuff animals were inside breaking my fall. James growled and grabbed me around the throat. He hurled me across the room, hitting the opposite wall falling into a box filled with crystal candle sticks, they shattered around me, cutting my legs through my jeans.

"Bella! No…" Edward screamed, drowned out by the furious snaps the werewolf was taking on his arm. I large figure flashed past me, hurling James against the wall, it was Emmett. I sighed in relief and couldn't help but drift into the sweet blackness.

Edward's POV

The first time he threw her wasn't bad, she landed in soft animals that where Alice's. The second threw me into fury, she landed in crystal candle sticks. I was momentarily sidetracked and almost lost a chunk of my arm to the werewolf hanging over me. I kicked him across the room and saw Emmett thrust James into a wall, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came into the room. I let them handle the other two, I rushed to Bella's side.

"Bella… no! God no… Bella can you hear me?" I screamed in frustration. There was no hospital, I couldn't take her to the breeder's because they might see it unfit for me to take care of her. Where was Carlisle when you needed him? I picked up my sweet Bella. Her eye's flickered,

"Edward, it's ok, really I have had worse." She tried to tell me, I wouldn't hear it.

"You are bleeding Bella we have to clean you up before…" I didn't finish that, I already wasn't breathing, she just smelled so good. So different I couldn't help but just want… shook my head and sat her on the counter next to the sink. I started washing her wounds, she landed on her left arm and left leg, they were the only things cut up. I started on the doctor skills I had learned from Carlisle. I found his old doctors kit in the closet and pulled out his needle and thread, ripping apart the left part of her jeans showing her entire left leg, I closed my eyes and…

"Edward! Don't close your eyes!" Bella screeched and yanked the needle and thread from my hand. She started sewing herself up, wincing in pain. She was grumbling something about stupid vampires, no common sense. I laughed, she turned and glared and me, sewing up the last cut on her leg.

"Seventy three stitches thirteen cuts in all." She smiled, satisfied, before I could ask she answered. "The most is eighty nine cuts to nineteen cuts." She smiled.

"How the heck?" I started, when three vampires stumbled down stairs, part's of James in their arms. I threw a hand over Bella's clear brown eyes, she hide her face in my cold chest.

"The redhead and the werewolf got away." Alice grumbled, stepping out the door after Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie came down the stairs next and glared at me.

"This is why I didn't want it in this house, but I have to admit it has been awhile since we have had some action." She smirked looking somewhat pleased.

"See I told you she would warm up, just takes her some time." I whispered pulling Bella's head away from my chest. She turned and looked out the thick glass, a purplish smoke was already rising into the bright blue sky.

"What about the vampire and the werewolf?" She asked.

Alice prodded in and smiled, "As for the redhead, she never liked the dog. They went sepreate ways."

"And the werewolf?" Bella asked again. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, when it comes to werewolves I can't see anything." She looked frustrated, I smiled, it was a strange thing for Alice to be stupefied.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to fear." I smiled at her, she seemed to agree and leaned back against me falling asleep.

Bella's POV

It had been a month since James had attacked us, and I was still having nightmares. Edward was always comforting and the worst of all, I was getting fat. Sure no one else could notice but I could. I was already getting all hormonal too; I had back pains already! Alice said I was in my first trimester, week four; I could care less what it meant.

"Bella? Are you coming out anytime soon?" Edward asked from outside the locked door. I was in the bathroom, trying not to throw up what little I ate that morning. That was my biggest issue, I had horrible morning sickness, I throw up two maybe even three times a morning.

"Go away Edward." I yelled, I didn't want anyone bothering me.

"Bella open up now or I will kick this door down!" He yelled, I didn't believe him.

"Fine but I'm not fixing it." I yelled back.

"Bella I am serious, one… two…" He paused giving me a chance. I didn't speak.

"Three!" He yelled and with a large bang the door collapsed in easily, I leaned over the toilet and pucked up the toast and milk I had had for breakfast. Edward held me a warm towel and I wiped my mouth.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked, for the sixth time.

"Edward you ask me that every day for the past week, though kicking down the door is new." I scowled, not happy I no longer had a door to hid my disgusting morning habit.

"Oh I will get Emmett to fix it." He smiled and offered an arm to let me lean on, I accepted, my leg cramps were unusually bad that morning.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked. I groaned, I didn't want to do anything.

He noticed my hesitation and smiled, "How about a movie night?"

I groaned, we had a movie night three days ago.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no, how about the meadow?" He asked.

"We did that yesterday." I muttered.

"Shopping?" Alice asked, bounding into the room.

"No way!" I practically screamed, grabbing Edwards arm.

"Don't worry; you won't have to shop again." Edward assured me.

"Fine, I might as well tell you what you want to do then." Alice pouted.

"What?" I asked interested.

"Edward is going to teach you how to drive, Forks is perfect for that, no one around." Alice winked and skipped back up stairs to a waiting Jasper.

"That's such I good idea!" I squealed, I had always wondered about driving.

"No way, do you know what a klutz like you would do in a car? You would hit a tree or something." He cried.

I pouted, "Oh please Edward, I always wanted to know how." I pleaded.

"Oh fine!" He mumbled, "But you can't drive the Volvo." He stated happily.

"Or my Porsche!" Alice called.

"Or my Avalon." Jasper yelled after her.

Emmett came stomping down, "Not Rosalie's convertible, and not my Jeep!"

"Then what in the world can I drive?" I groaned.

"You can take the old truck I have been fixing up, it is running fine now." Rosalie smiled. I was taken by surprise, she smiled and was nice… I smiled back.

Edward snorted, and took my hand, pulling me out of the house and past the garage we rounded the corner and I stopped dead in surprise, behind the garage sat a faded red Chevy truck, with rounded fenders and bulbous cab. I loved it!

"I know it's not the nicest, but it will be good for you." Edward smiled, trying to reassure me.

"Edward its perfect!" I smiled. He looked at me like I was crazy and jumped in the passenger seat, I climbed in the drivers, the key was already in the admission.

"Step one, turn the key." Edward said.

"Even I know that." I growled.

"Step two, check all your mirrors. Make sure you can see everything." I nodded and positioned my review mirror and the two side mirror's. Satisfied I looked to Edward, again stupefied by his amazing beauty.

"Step three, is the pedals, the long horizontal, meaning up and down is the gas, makes you move, the right vertical pedal is the brake, now push down on the brake."

I stepped down and looked toward him again.

"Step four, put the car in drive."

I nodded and looked at the steering wheel, "Umm, Edward how do you do that?" I asked, feeling absolutely idiotic.

He laughed, "On the right side is the gear shift, look at the letters here, P is for park, D is for drive and R is for reverse."

"What are the others for?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that now I will tell you later, those three are all you need to know right now, take the gear shift and pull it toward you until the green light is under the D."

I did as I was told, it took me a couple try's before the light was under the D, I looked to Edward for step five.

"Now, you only use your right foot, never your left. Take your foot of the brake and over to the gas."

I lifted my foot and stepped on the gas, we lurched forward fast, heading right for a tree.

"The brake!" Edward yelled. I stomped on the brake, we suddenly stopped making my head spin, I started laughing, and Edward glared.

"What you never told me how hard to push the gas." I said innocently.

"Turn your wheel to the right so we don't hit the tree and lightly touch the gas, pull onto the dirt drive.

I veered around the tree and onto the drive; I followed to the end and stopped right by a paved road.

"Now, on roads you always drive on the right side, to pull onto the road and stay between the white lines on the right side." Edward said nervously, I pulled out and lurched a couple times, when I was straight on the road I continued forward a little faster, hitting 40.

"The speed limit is 140." Edward growled.

"Yea that is a big no!" I smiled looking at Edward.

"Eyes on the road at all times!" Edward growled. I returned my eyes to the road, going down the road and a nice pace, Edward kept fidgeting, growling about something, too fast for me to hear.

"What are you saying?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"That you drive way to slow." He mumbled load enough for me to hear. I laughed,

"How fast do you think this old truck could go?" I asked.

"Maybe like 70 at the most." He mumbled.

"There is no way I am going any faster than this." I said stubbornly, "I don't like how you guys drive so fast anyways."

He laughed, I grimaced my eyes still on the road.

"So how am I doing?" I asked. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He directed me to do a u-turn and head back to the house. When we pulled behind the garage I climbed out of the truck grinning.

"I think I have a knack for this!" I grinned at him.

"Yea, a knack for the slowest driver in the world!"

I punched him playfully in the arm and he grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me onto his back. He ran around the yard with me hiding my head in his shoulder, trying not to barf, like I didn't do that enough I the morning. He slowed and flipped me over his shoulder and into his arms, he lowered me on the cool grass.

"You are most definitely the best driver in the world!" I grinned at his words!

"Told you so!" he lowered his cold lips onto mine. Alice bounded across the grass and interrupted me. I groaned,

"Guy's let's play baseball, Bella you can watch." She smiled playfully.

"Why couldn't you tell us later?" Edward grumbled his eyes still devouring mine.

"Because I don't want Bella to be a vampire right now, and you haven't hunted since Bella has started her morning sickness.

I frowned and tried to sit up, Edward moved at glared at Alice.

"Edward you told me that you were fine, and that you hunted at night.

"Well… I …" Alice interrupted him,

"He is too busy staring at you at night, and during the day he is trying to keep you busy." She smiled at him and he glared again.

"So you were lying to me?" I asked, confused and getting angrier as the minutes rolled by.

"Well no…" He started; I didn't want to hear excuses.

"Edward Cullen did you tell me that you hunted at night while I slept?" I asked.

"Yes." He muttered, his eyes on the ground, I stood now and stared at him still on the soft grass.

"Did you go hunting?" I asked.

"No."

"So you lied." I said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." He admitted shamefully, I shook my head and stomped away. My Edward had lied to me and maybe even put me in danger, I held back tears as I made my way up the stairs and into Alice's room. Jasper was sitting there; a wave of comfort fell over me.

"Stop Jasper, let me wallow in my emotions." I sighed, sitting on their bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming and kneeling before me.

"Edward lied to me, said he was hunting and he hasn't." I sighed, what else had he lied to me about?

"He only did it because he loves you. He can't stand being away for more than a second, thinks you will fall out of bed and hit your head or something." Jasper chuckled at the thought.

"So he puts me in even more danger by not hunting!" I cried.

"Do you think that Edward could hurt you?"

I sighed again, "No I don't." I admitted.

"Then what's the problem." He asked confused.

"The problem is that he lied to me, I have told him everything, from my past to what I am thinking in the present. It hurts that he isn't honest with me." I sighed, I felt like I was overreacting, but what kind of relationship could you have without honesty?

"I understand, just go easy on him, he had your best interests in mind." And with that he left the room. I curled myself into a ball and stared at the red walls.

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella stomped away angry.

"Why did you have to do that?" I lashed out at Alice.

"She had the right to know! She tells you everything, she doesn't keep a secrete to herself, she deserves the same treatment back." Alice replied hastely and walked away, graceful as ever. I sat there on the grass and looked where the green grass was bent and smashed, Bella's imprint on the ground. I sighed, the girls were right, no matter how much I didn't enjoy to admit it. I stood and made my way upstairs, past a sneering Rosalie, and to Alice's bedroom door. I took a deep breath, I had to fix this.

"Bella can I come in?" I called softly.

Bella's POV

"Bella can I come in?" He called softly, I ignored him. "Bella, I am really sorry can I please come in?"

"No." I replied shortly.

I heard a frustrated groan, "Bella I know I was wrong not to tell you."

"Go away!" I yelled, I didn't want to talk to him.

"I will break down this door!" He yelled.

"Go ahead, I would love to see how Alice would respond to that." I countered and buried my head into the pillow.

"I don't care, one… two…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I heard Alice scream, "No way Edward, the bathroom door was one thing but my door… no way I will key your Volvo if you do!" She threatened. I couldn't help but laughed at the image that popped into my head, Alice running her Porsche key along Edward precious Volvo.

"Fine, but I will get in there!" He growled and I listened as he pounded away, I sighed. Alice entered.

"If he breaks down this door, I blame you." She huffed and sat down on the bed next to me, I sat up jerkily.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You are hiding in this room, and if Edward gets frustrated enough he will come back, and not care about his car this time, you are much more important than his car, trust me the only reason he backed off today was because he doesn't want you any madder." Alice explained, like I was a little girl.

"What am I suppose to do?" I yelled, "He lied to me, I don't care if he would have hurt me, but the pain it would have caused him later! The guilt, he would have felt bad, that's the only reason I am angry." I ranted.

Alice laughed, "You are really weird, not caring about anyone but yourself. Humans are all very strange." She mused to herself. I crossed my arms and pursed my lips, pouting as I watched her leave the room.

Edward's POV

"She what?" I yelled, amazed by the conversation I was listening to upstairs, did Bella just say she was angry because I might do something that I would regret? That human cared nothing for her own safety? I was completely baffled with this girl, she had no sense of danger, and only cared how others feel. Alice bounded down the stairs smiling, I grimaced at her.

"You heard her, she is mad, mad, mad at you." Alice sung.

"Go find a mall and play dress up with Jasper." I muttered and strode up the stairs.

"Bella Swan open this door now!" I yelled lightly hitting the door.

"No." was her stubborn reply.

"Bella really I am fine, please?" I begged, staring at the door intently.

"No! Go do something productive!" She hinted, I groaned and stomped away, loud enough for her to hear. I got into my Volvo and speed away, I drove like a madman for hours until I was far away from all civilization. I parked my car on the side of the road and started running, laughing at a memory.

"_No way Edward I am not getting on your back"_

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_I don't know, the trees?"_

"_You think I would hit a tree? I have better reflexes than anyone I know, I am also the fastest."_

"_You might not but I will smash against a tree like a rag doll."_

I had to make things right again, I had to get her back. I raced through the woods as a soft scent rose into my nose, I breathed it in deep and smiled, I let go of everything, my problems with Bella, everything. I raced after the soft smell, gaining on my prey, I was hunched over and propelling myself faster, my torso 

almost parallel to the ground. I saw the animal, he looked up in fear and spotted me, the mountain lion leaped of the rock gracefully and ran away from me, he was older, slow, I caught up to him easily. I pounced and landed on his back with a sickening crack. The lion lay motionless and I lowered my mouth onto his neck, tearing away the upper part of his skin, tearing away the fur, and muscles until I hit sweet blood. I smiled as I drank it, feeling my strength return. Once I had sucked it dry I chased two more before I raced back to my car, eager to get back to Bella.

Bella's POV

I was still holed up in Alice's room. I had slept fitfully through the night and watched Edward drive in early morning. It was strange sleeping without him hovering over me. I sighed, I had already forgiven him. Edward didn't come straight to Alice's room; he most likely thought I was still asleep. I tried to go back to sleep, it was a waste of my time and by seven I gave up. I marched down stairs angry Edward hadn't come up yet. No one was around; I went into the kitchen and pulled out a cheerios cereal box, milk, bowl and a spoon. I sat at the kitchen table chomping away at my cereal. I heard a creak and I looked toward the front door, surprised to see Rosalie came through looking at me, or glaring.

"Hello Rosalie." I smiled gently.

"Hey Bella." She mumbled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Edward went for a run, something about given you space, Alice and Jasper went to find some privacy, and Emmett is trying to kill himself with his Jeep." She sighed.

"What do you mean Emmett is trying to kill himself?" I asked confused.

"Oh he is driving through mud or something, he is going to flip his jeep, and I will have to hear how sad it is that he wrecked his car." Rosalie huffed.

I laughed, "Buy him another one, he will stop complaining."

She smiled, actually smiled, "It will be his fourth one."

I laughed and watched Rosalie leave the room, I turned on the TV, not that I really watched it. I did manage to fall asleep.

Someone was talking to me; it was a familiar voice,

"_Bella? Vampires are dangerous, remember that." Charlie spoke harshly. _"_They take no prisoners, they feel nothing, and they have no human emotions. Vampires are evil, stay away from them at all costs." He continued._

"_I think they might have human emotions, why else do they pair up?" My mother asked._

"_They can't love, they pair up to hunt, like animals." He replied shortly returning his attention to me._

"_Do you understand Bella?" He asked, cradling me._

"_She doesn't understand a word you are saying; she is only six months old." Mom laughed, Charlie joined her._

I jolted up on the couch, remembering a memory, was more like a nightmare to me. My eyes focused on my surrounding's and I noticed Edward, looking at me sadly.

"Did you hear that dream?" I asked.

He simply nodded his head. "They didn't know any vampires; they didn't know what they were saying." I explained, rising from the couch I made my way to the stairs, suddenly Edward was in front of me.

"Move please Edward." I sighed. He shook his head and took a step towards me, grabbing my head and pulling me towards the front door, he opened it and a unpleased Alice stood there.

"No way!" Was all she spoke.

I frowned and Edward pulled me towards the back door, Jasper stood in the way, he shook his head, I was very confused now. Edward picked me up and ran up the stairs, jumping out of the window and landing smoothly, his grip on me never faltering. Emmett flashed in front of us, joined by Alice and Jasper.

"You are going to hand over the girl to us, now." Emmett snarled, what was there problem, this was Edward they were talking to, Edward shook his head and a two more flashes joined the ranks.

"Bella that is not Edward." Rosalie said as she came to a stop followed by… what the hell… Edward stood next to them, but wasn't Edward holding me?

**Well I hope you enjoyed that, little of bit of a cliff hanger, I had no idea what to write, I kind of went with the little flow I had going, I am at the moment having the worst writers block I have ever had, and my mom made me get a job, so now I am working at a movie theatre, with an old friend that I wished never to see again… but hey that's just my luck! Ok I am done ranting and raving enjoy, I accept flames. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	6. Edward's

**Well… its after work at two in the morning and I have to be at VBS (vacation bible school) at 8:15 but because I love you guys so much (and writing) I am going to start this chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… just made two Edwards ;) **

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

"Bella, trust me that is not the real Edward." Alice repeated what Rosalie had said.

I was completely confused, "So that's the real Edward?" I asked nodding me head towards Edward that was standing next to Alice.

"Yes." Alice urged.

"And the one holding me?" I asked.

"Is an imposter." Emmett roared.

I looked toward Edward that was holding me, and he smiled at me encouragingly and started to move the opposite direction but Jasper cut him off again.

"I want the real Edward to talk to me!" I screamed knowing that maybe I would be able to figure this out if I heard him speak.

"Bella it's me the real me." Edward screamed by Alice, grimacing and looking like he was ready to kill the Edward holding me.

"No I am the real Edward, my brothers and sisters are fooled by this imposter." Edward that held me soothed.

"Edward, I told you not to speak, now he can sound and look like you." Alice chirped angrily. I shook my head trying to clear it. Everything was too confusing.

"Bella, I won't let him hurt you, just believe that I am the real me." Edward yelled desperately.

I looked from the Edward holding me to the Edward feet away.

"I am the real Edward you just have to trust me that idiot has fooled my brothers and sisters but I know he can't fool you." Edward chimed in my ear, whispering.

"Bella, I can hear his thoughts he is not the real Edward…" I cut him off.

"Stop it all of you, I am too confused. Edward put me down please." I asked.

"No, I won't you are in danger." Edward stated. I frowned. Then an idea popped into my head.

"You have to; get rid of the fake Edward so I can go back inside." I said, shivering.

"No, I am going to take you away first." He said starting to back up.

"Edward wouldn't take me away from my home." I said slyly.

"He wouldn't?" Edward asked holding me.

"You aren't Edward!" I cried happily that my plan worked. I reached my arms toward the true Edward, suddenly a loud bang pierced the air, I fell from the fake Edward as his arms diseappered and I fell to the ground with a hard thump. Tears welled in my brown eyes, I had landed on my thigh and it was throbbing now, where the fake Edward had been a giant wolf now sat. I cried out and every vampire raced forward. The wolf grabbed my arm with his teeth and threw me on his back and ran in the opposite direction.

"Edward!" I cried, my voice getting lost in the wind, the wolf was going as fast as Edward could run, I held on the long fur as tight as possible and buried my face, closing my eyes tightly. My arm ached and I managed to sneak a look. I had a horrible gash in my arm right above my wrist; the teeth had sunk in and then made four long gashes when he threw me onto his back. I was losing blood and fast, I had to stop the wolf, I had to get to Edward.

"Please stop, I am going to fall." I yelled, I knew the wolf heard me because I felt and heard the vibration of the low growl he let out, he moved faster and suddenly we flew underground. I could feel him still running, faster and faster, I felt as he took numerous turns trying to remember where I was going in case I ever was able to try and get back out. My head was spinning, we took more and more turns.

I kept going over it in my mind, left…right…right…left… no wait right… left… left, I finally gave up. I couldn't keep up and suddenly we burst into a very open cave and sun light filled up the room, seeping in the cracks of the cave. Lounging in the ray of sun was a giant black wolf and a very light brown. They sprang up as we came to a bounding stop. The reddish brown one flopped me off onto the hard ground and I winced and watched all three leap behind separate rocks, the first to emerge was where the reddish brown one had vanished. It was James friend… I racked my mind trying to remember the name when it clicked it was Jacob, Jacob the werewolf. I groaned at my luck, suddenly a young girl emerged from where the light brown wolf had disappeared and smiled at me. She lugged a large box behind her. Followed by a man, he looked angry and amused at the same time.

"Hello, I bet you are frightened silly. My name is Leah and if you will let me I would like to patch up that wound my idiot cousin gave you." She smiled nicely. I looked at her like she was insane but I felt the weakness the wound was causing me and nodded. She threw open the box quickly and stared to clean my wound I winced when she caused it to burn even more, I directed my attention to Jacob and the strange man.

"I told you we would do this together." The man whispered.

"I did, I had Quill and Embry." He replied sourly.

"That doesn't count." The man snarled back.

"I had to do something, I mean look at her, she was being kept at a vampire coven, who knows what those filthy bloodsuckers did to her." Jacob yelled.

I blew up, "They didn't do anything! They were helping me I demand you take me back." I screamed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! I saved you, those bloodsuckers could kill you." Jacob yelled back like I was a stupid child.

"No he wouldn't Edward loves me and protects me." I retorted.

Jacob snorted, "Bloodsuckers can't love."

"Yes they can and I love him too." I yelled, annoyed these people would talk about my Edward that way.

Both the man and Jacob shook their heads at me, "You will understand someday, vamps are horrible, bloodsucking creatures that care for no one." The man sighed quietly.

"Let's go Sam." Jacob said and started pushing him away. So that was the man's name… Sam.

"Don't worry, Sam has an extra bit of hate for the bloodsuckers than us, they did kill Emily after all." She sighed when they left. I decided to take interest.

"Who is Emily?" I asked.

"Emily was Sam's wife, she was beautiful but scared from a sudden attack, she died last year when he was away, I was her protector I tried to save her but there was too many of them, they were everywhere." Leah shuddered as she relived the memory. She finished bandaging my arm and I curled up against the wall, away from Leah and a few other small and large wolves' that came sauntering in, followed by Jacob and Sam I kept a close ear to what they were saying.

"Quill and Embry led them off my scent; we most likely all smell the same anyways." Jacob said casually. I groaned quietly but they heard me, a quick glance and they resumed talking.

"We should still move, we don't want to take any chances." Sam replied hastily. Jacob nodded and was gone returning as the wolf again. He bounded over to me shaking his tail; he looked like he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"He wants' you to climb on his back, he is going to take you somewhere safer." Sam explained, I shook my head furiously.

"No! I am staying right here until Edward finds me, and he will find me; he promised never to let anything happen to me."

Sam shook his head and grabbed me and placed me on Jacobs back, I rolled off and scooted into a corner of the cave.

"I said no!" I yelled.

"You have too, I don't know if they have a brain washer with them or something, but vamps are not nice or kind and not loving. This Edward of yours is just lying, he does not care about you." Sam yelled back, every word stung as they hit me, silent tears rolled down my dirty face. Sam once again grabbed me and set me on the wolf, this time Jacob started moving fast as soon as I was on. I had no choice to hold on, closing my eyes and burying my face in the unfamiliar fur, my mind wandered to my safe place, a meadow with a sparkling vampire at my side. Before I knew it I felt Jacob's muscles and movement slowing and I opened my eyes to a clearing, I slipped off his back and watched as the wolf started dragging branches off a wooden door in the ground. An idea popped into my head and I smiled, I pretended to trip and fall, making sure my hand hit one of the branches hard and I braced for the pain. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be and I stood up, Jacob wined at me.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." I scowled toward the dog like creature. I rolled over and dragged my bleeding hand throw the leaves and bush's finally placing my palm on the wooden door and pushing myself up leaving a mark of blood, the best trail a vampire could find and follow. Jacob pulled the door open with his teeth and started in, I followed with a final glance around me, hoping Edward would burst from the tree's. I ran my hand along the damp wall, making sure that they had a trail to follow, it became very dark and I couldn't see anything, I climbed on Jacobs back and tried to touch the walls, I settled for the floor instead. He went at a leisurely pace, he wasn't worried we were being followed. I made sure my hand was trailing along the floor as I lay on my stomach across his back; my mind wandered again to my protector and wondered where he was.

Edward's POV

As soon as the dog bit her and took off my anger flared. We raced after them at top speed, only I was able to keep up. Suddenly they veered off and seemed to disappear into thin air, I gasped. The scent suddenly veered off in two directions. I growled.

"Which way Alice? I asked as she ran up.

"I don't know, I can't see anything when they have something to do with Bella, everything is black." She cried, her voice distressed and slightly scared. I groaned and threw my fist against a tree trunk.

"That doesn't help!" I cried.

"She can't do anything about it!" Jasper yelled back at me.

"We won't get anywhere with fighting, lets split up." Emmett growled and veered to the left followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I was alone; I liked it better that way. I followed the scent to the left and it took me down into a cave, I started down slower, waiting for anything to jump from a dark corner.

"Oh Bella where are you?" I mumbled and took off after the scent. I came skidding in to a small opening, three dogs and a man was waiting for me.

"Where is the girl?" I demanded, poison in my voice.

"She is safe, you are not so lucky." The man laughed.

"Oh well thanks for telling me where they are going." I smiled at his thoughts.

"Oh so you are the brain washer… is that why Bella thinks you _love_ her. Bloodsuckers can't love, or care, as a matter of fact you don't have emotions." The man sneered. I smiled at the small wolfs thoughts, so he was bitter about a loved one's death, oh and his name was Sam.

"Well Sam, I can't control how anyone thinks, so no I am not a brain washer, I just can hear your thoughts, now excuse me I have to run!" I smiled and started backing up, all four started toward me.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want my Bella." I reassured them.

"Bella isn't yours, Jacob likes her, and she will be his soon." Sam sneered, I felt a shudder rack my body as I lunged at Sam, I popping noise filled the room and echoed off the red stone walls, Sam and transformed into a giant pitch black wolf, we hit like boulders and I threw him against a wall, I heard a rewarding snap as his spine hit a rock emerging from the wall.

"I loud growl filled the air followed by whining as the smaller wolf bounded ungracefully over and started pacing next to him, listening to his instructions. I focused on the other two, they stood staring as I started to circle them.

"You really need to get out of my way, both of you are very young and I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"_Ha bloodsucker, you want to hurt us, for helping Jacob get your little pet Bella, she is pretty don't you think Quill?" _The wolf named Embry, I growled as they agreed.

I lunged at him, he wasn't expecting me as I threw him next to Sam, Quill followed them in a pile, I stuck my foot into the sand and started flying throw the tunnels, remembering the path as Sam saw it, the path to Bella.

Bella's POV

We finally stopped walking and I looked up, there was a large Metal door, I looked around and noticed that Jacob was gone; I sat for a moment when he bounded up to me, a man once more.

"Come on Bella, look alive, you are safe." He smiled.

"I won't be safe until I am in Edwards arms." I replied hastily, Jacob scowled and started punching in a code on a key pad by the door. A large grinding noise filled the air, bolts clicking and then air releasing, Jacob pushed against the door and pushed me threw. I looked around and sighed. It was nice, the walls were redone to look like a normal household walls, painted a light blue. The first room had a fur carpet and a nice big couch with arm chairs around it, there was an open kitchen to the left, the color changing to soft tan walls. It was nice, I followed the doors to find seven rooms down a narrow hallway each a different color.

"It's nice huh?" Jacob asked suddenly behind me. I flinched but responded.

"Yes, who made it?"

"Me and Sam, we made it for Emily for a wedding present, it was a good place to hide her."

"I thought she was killed?" I asked.

"She was, we moved her closer to where Sam went, and she and Leah were ambushed." He sighed shaking his head. I realized there was more to this story but I had no desire to know so I closed my mouth and returned to the living room, curling up at the edge of the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" He said suddenly, seating on the couch but keeping a distance.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"You always have a choice." He replied.

"Then let me go back." I tried, he shook his head, "Fine ask."

"Why do you like those bloodsuckers?"

I stayed quiet for awhile before I spoke, trying to think of the best way to explain, "I am a human that was forced into a Breeders home, the only way I got out was to umm… do my job." I started, I saw Jacob tense but I continued.

"They got me out of the Breeders and brought me to their home, treated me equally, took care of me. Edward loves me, and he would do anything for me, and he will find us!" I added harshly.

"So you are pregnant?" He asked, sounding so much like a child.

"Yes, and they have kept me from harm."

"They want to turn you to a vampire though." He said disgusted.

"Didn't you hear Emmett and Edward during the fight? They said I would change if it is what I choose, not what they choose."

He frowned and we stayed silent for awhile, he finally spoke, is voice in a whisper. "Would you choose to become a vampire?"

"Yes." I said quickly and smiling as I realized it was very true.

He suddenly whirled around to look at me closer, and moving toward me, his knee touched mine.

"What if that wasn't your only choice? You could stay here, we could protect you and you could be happy, keep your child. I already feel such a close connection to you." He babbled.

I shook my head, "I love Edward, I can't imagine living without him." I mumbled, Jacob frowned.

"You will come around eventually, you can choose any room, it's late and you should get some rest." Jacob stated, he rose and made his way down the long hallway and I heard a door click softly shut. I frowned at his reaction, wy couldn't they just understand. I stood and slowly made my way down the hallway, stopping at a soft yellow room, a matching bedspread and a table I entered and sat on the edge of the bed, I already knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, i pulled down the covers and after kicking off my shoes I slid under and closed my eyes.

Edward's POV

No one was following me yet, I kept a fast pace across the cool forest floor, following a scent, I every now and again caught a whiff of what I believed was Bella. I pressed forward and stopped at a small clearing, suddenly a scent hit my nose and I recoiled. It was blood and not just anyone's blood, it was Bella's. I growled and moved towards the smell, there was a spot where leaves and branches had flecks of dried blood, I kept sniffing, their scent just disappears. I sighed and started kicking around until my foot hit something that was not the hard earth. I lowered down to my knees and slowly started swiping away the branches and leaves, it took a few seconds and I was there. It was an old wooden door, used for a hurricane shelter most likely. I growled when I saw a huge print of Bella's blood on the door. I was going to kill someone before the day was out. If anyone hurt her, even if she fell, they would pay.

**Well i had no idea what i was going to do with this chapter two days ago. I just started typing and this is what came out... i hope you enjoyed it! I know it is taking longer for me to get chapters up but its the two jobs that are getting me, but tomorrow is the last day of one, soi will have more time ithink! I also go to scotland for two weeks in 8 days, so that will slow me down too... but dont forget about me! **

**-freaky vampire chick**


	7. Werewolf

**sorry it took me so long to start this, im in Scotland so it will be awhile before I actually get this up, when I do finally get it up I hope you enjoy it and im making it up as I go so any suggestions would be fantastic!**

**Oh and i know i put up the wrong chapter and confused thehell out of you, it was actually chapter seven of Unethical Love, so sorry, i got home yesterday and was up for 24 hour straight and was a little out of it... hope this makes more sense!**

Chapter Seven

Bella's POV

I was surprised to wake up in the yellow room and realized I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow, I shuffled out the hallway feeling my sickness rise I found a bathroom right in time and after emptying my stomach I shuffled away and out into the main part of the house.

"Morning Bella!" Jacob sang happily from behind a counter in what seemed the kitchen.

"Whatever."

"You don't look so good are you ok?"

"Morning sickness." I stated, I didn't feel so good.

"Oh, what makes you better?"

"Edward, he always makes me better." I laughed, remembering the things he use to tell me, or do to keep my mind from the sickness.

"Well we don't have bloodsucker, anything else?"

"No medication can hurt the little devil inside of me that s trying to kill me." I muttered unhappily, it wasn't that I wasn't already in love with the child, the child was just not making it easy on me today.

"Right, grumpy in the morning, go it." He laughed, "Hungry?"

"What part of morning sickness do you not understand?" I yelled loudly.

"Never mind, I think I will see what going on with the others." A ripping noise filled the air and echoes of the walls and a black wolf paced along the wall, whimpering, he walked behind the counter and stood up where I could see him as a man again. He looked worried and angry.

"What is it?"

"Seems you bloodsucker friend might be coming." He growled and my spirits soared.

"What happened?"

"He found my pack brothers and found where I was taking you, and any other place I could take you. Don't worry though, this place is such a maze he won't ever find us, I walked for an extra two hours last night, it will be nearly impossible to find us." I closed my eyes refusing to give up hope and hoping that Edwards high trained hears could hear me I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"EDWARD!"

Edward's POV

I reduced the wooden door to splinters and started down the tunnel, I had been walking for hours and I had lost her scent completely, her wound stopped bleeding and the trail was taken over more by the wolf scent. I was going crazy, I was the worst tracker in the world! I finally found the scent again near late morning and was following it when an angel's voice called out at me.

"EDWARD!" It was Bella; I took off and stood in front of a huge metal door. It was impressive but I didn't need to do much more than lift a finger, searching Jacobs's mind I found not only the key code for the padlock, but what his reaction was for Bella's sudden outburst. I growled and punched in the password and braced for one hell of a fight.

Bella's POV

When I stopped screaming Jacob stood still and stared at me in shock, suddenly he strode over and grabbed my shoulders shaking me violently.

"What the hell are you thinking? The bloodsucker could have found us!" Suddenly the metal door hissed and a white streak flashed by my head and Jacobs weight was suddenly lifted off of me.

"Edward." I breathed in relief. I watched as he tore Jacob to bits, his face bloody and his arms bent in the wrong direction. Thrown against a wall his back made a sickening sound almost like glass shattering, he lay there, barely breathing. I was standing against the wall and looked as Edward backed off to survey the damage. Both his arms where bent I the wrong direction, his face was ripped open and several bruises littered his body. I leg was gashed open. He was dying, I could tell. Edward turned to me and looked paler than normal.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry you had to see that." I remained completely silent and still.

"Bella I won't touch you just move towards the door, I won't hurt you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked quietly.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No." I replied bluntly and raced into his arms, he grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me high into the air and back down, my feet still not touching the ground, his arms wrapped around my back and I wrapped my legs around his back, I was home.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered into my hair.

"I thought I lost you, but I knew you were coming, somehow." I whispered into his shoulder, happy that I was finally back in his arms. He lifted me up and onto his back.

"Close your eyes sweetheart." He whispered and suddenly air was whipping away happy tears, my face hidden in his shoulder blade. The run was longer than I would ever want to do again but we finally stopped. There was a small highway Inn. Hand in hand Edward pulled me into a small, vampire infested building. The vamps at the front desk whirled around and started towards me.

"Don't even think about it." Emmett roared as four Cullen's rushed between us. Alice turned around and danced to me.

"Hello Bella, good to see you alright in person instead of in my head." She smiled lightly and turned to Edward. "Oh and nice job getting her back, it took all of what ten, eleven hours?" She scowled at him, I laughed lightly and buryed my head into Edward's chest.

"I don't mind, he got me back that's all that matters." I mumbled, I felt him smile against my hair.

"Did you kill that vile dog?" Rosalie asked absently playing with her well manicured hands.

"He was still breathing when I left him but no one could survive that attack." Edward scowled, I think he hated Jacob more than I did. We each climbed into separate cars, Emmett and Rosalie into the Jeep and Jasper and Alice into the Avalon.

"I don't know why we couldn't take my Lamborghini or any of my cars actually?" Alice whined at Jasper as she climbed into the car. I shook my head glad to be back with my family and curled up in the familiar passenger seat of Edwards Volvo.

"Thank you Edward." I sighed and turned to look at him.

"Don't thank me, I love you and wont let you get hurt. Which reminds me, why did I follow a trail of blood?" He asked, slightly angry. I looked away only to have his fingers pull my face to his, "Look at me." He mumbled his face still hard.

"I thought it would help." I started to explain.

"It did, im not sure I would have found you if you didn't." I felt my face light up,

"Good, I knew it would help."

"What did you do?" he asked again.

"I fell." I answered simply.

"On purpose?" I realized we were on the road and racing towards home.

"Yes I fell on purpose." I said giving up. His long white hand extended infront of me.

"Let me see." He muttered, sighing I placed my still bloody hand in his cold one, surprised it wasn't hurting. I heard him gasp and braced myself.

"Its not that bad." I smiled encouragingly.

"Not bad… Bella it has sticks and dirt in it, im surprised it didn't go completely through your hand." He cried in outrage. I cringed and pulled my hand back quickly.

"I little price to pay to be back with you." I explained.

"You shouldn't have to hurt yourself for me." He yelled slamming his hand down on the sterring wheel. I felt the car shudder underneath us.

"You said it was the only way you found me."

"So quickly, only way I found you so quickly."He yelled, I opened my mouth to say something but he wasn't finished. "I would have found you it just would have taken longer, I didn't need your help." I snapped my mouth closed and inched away from him, turning my back against him. I though he would be happy that I helped, I didn't expect him to be so angry. We sat in silence for the rest of the way home. I fell asleep halfway through, I had forgotten how far away Jacob had taken me. I woke up and finally noticed my surroundings we were back, we were home. I didn't bother looking at Edward and as soon as the car stopped I jumped out of the car, feeling Edwards eyes bearing into my back.

"Bella wait…" I starting running. Alice and Rosalie pulled me into the bathroom.

"Alice saw the fight." Rose explained, "I think it was smart of you." She finished bolting the door and leaning against it. I smiled back, I never thought Rose liked me but I had the feeling she was warming up to me.

"Lets get your cut cleaned up." Alice smiled sitting me down on the toilet.

"Why did you lock…" I started.

"You'll see, how mad are you at Edward?" She asked.

"Unbeleivabley mad."

"Good." She smiled and it changed to a frown, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." And a huge bang it the bathroom door making Rosalie move forward then back against the door.

"Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, open this door NOW!" I heard Edward shout.

"I think we should open the door." I whispered.

"I don't" Alice chirped, Rosalie handing her tools of torture called medication.

"Let me in!" Edward screamed.

"No! Not after how you treated my sister, she was only trying to help." Rosalie yelled back, my eyes opened wide at the word "sister", suddenly Alice sprayed me with something.

"Holy Crap Alice that hurts!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh stop complaining." She muttered.

"Alice you are hurting my Bella, let me in!" Edward cried.

"Shut up Edward!" Alice yell was followed by a series of thumps from the door. Alice pulled all the rock and tree parts from my hand and finished mummifying my hand.

"Can I go now?" I asked. She shook her head,

"I think he deserves a little more punishment."

"Bella Cullen open this door or I will break it down!" Edward yelled, is tone did soften for me though. I didn't know if I was more surprised by the Bella Cullen or the fact that the door may be at my feet in moments. I looked pleadingly at Alice, she shook her head.

"Bella in five second that door is coming down." Edward warned.

"He actually is going to do this." Alice mumbled, "Bella, don't talk to him when the door is down." I was confused for two seconds then the door came crashing down, Rosalie barley skipping out of the way. Edward strode forward, beaming at me, he looked like a god. I stood from the my toilet seat, stepping onto the door, almost falling. Edward opened his arms wide for me, "Are you alright my…" He trailed off as I ducked under one of his arms and past him. I could hear laughter and OOOOOHHHhh from both Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella?" I didn't answer, and I didn't look back no matter how much I wanted to, his voice was pained, hurt.

"She is angry at you Edward, get it through your thick skull." Rosalie explained like he was two. I continued up to our room and flopped down on the bed and started sobbing my eyes out. A cold hand rested on my back and I was up in seconds and across the room. Didn't he know all I wanted was to be held, after thinking I was never going to see him again. I didn't want to fight, I didn't want him to be so angry at me. I started towards the door but he blocked it.

"Bella please hear me out." I stopped staring at my feet.

"I'm so sory I shouldn't have gotten so angry, the whole situation put me on edge, I'm so sorry how can I make to up to you?" he asked, I looked up to see his face, full of concern and love. I ran into his arms, tears of relief and happiness rolling down my cheeks.

"Just hold me." I cried cluthing his soft blue shirt.

"I can do more." He whispered and I was suddenly in his arms, and moving towards the bed.

**I am in Scotland, actually I just got home, that's why this is so short, hope you enjoyed this though and I will update soon.**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	8. Ribs

**I know it took me forever to start this chapter but I was having a brain fart, now I am for my other story Unethical Love, so I will focus more on this one now… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn… glad I don't own that one.**

Chapter Eight

Bella's POV

He laid me tenderly down and he started kissing me lightly but it got more hostile, I attacked, my hand grabbing his shoulder and hair, anything I could to hold on. His mouth moved away from mine, to my jaw line, I felt his teeth lightly tap my jaw and I shuddered. His lips moved down my neck and to my collar bone. He continued down, the middle of my breast, ad down to waist, finding the small bit of skin my shirt wasn't covering. I shuddered, it tickled, he was suddenly on my lips again, his weight hanging over me by an inch.

"That was better." I whispered against his lips.

"I am sorry I got so angry at you when you were upset by me. I just wanted to help and…"

"Shut up you crazy human and kiss me." I giggle and his lips engulfed it. He pulled apart moments later and I was being cradled against his cold skin.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." I smiled up at him, he kissed my nose.

* * *

Edwards POV

"Bella sweetheart can I come in?" I called through the bathroom door, she should know by now that I don't care how she looks. At the moment she was throwing up her breakfast. She had morning sickness almost every day for the past five months. She had four to go, four and she would be a mother and I would be a father. Bella had decided to keep the baby's sex a surprise so we had painted the walls green and yellow, though I was sure as soon as the baby was born my sister 

Alice would come running home to redecorate and get the child a whole new wardrobe, I was still unsure how Bella would react to Alice redoing all she had done for her child, though I think Bella expected it.

"No Edward let me throw up my insides in peace." She begged. I sat against the wall. She had gotten really mad the last time I had broken down the door, I wasn't about to do it again. I heard a flush and Bella waddled out of the door. She had a hand on her back, her stomach covered by a one of my large shirts still stuck out, she looked beautiful. I slowly lifted her shirt and placed my hand on her hot stomach. It had gotten so big and the doctors say she will get even bigger. I kissed her tummy and was kicked by the baby.

"Oh silly, don't kick daddy." Bella muttered. I kissed her little bump on the stomach and the baby pulled his foot close again. "She has no room; I don't mind her stretching a bit." She smiled. Bella started calling the baby a girl, saying a mother knows her child. I didn't mind, a little girl would be just perfect. I picked her up carefully and carried her to out room. I had put a TV in so Bella wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs so much. She balled up on the couch against my cool chest, she was always next to me, she was always hot and I seemed to cool her down immensely. When I have to go hunting I come back to a ball of sweat, I don't mind though. Bella gasped all the sudden and hid her face in my chest.

"Bella honey what wrong?" I asked, she shivered.

"She is just stretching, kicked something." She relaxed for a moment then a large sickening crack filled the room and Bella screamed in pain.

"Bella!" I cried, she had tears streaming down her face. I picked her up gently and raced her to my car. I went as fast as my car would let me, my hand over Bella's stomach the whole time, she was slowly breathing normally and her crying died down a bit.

"Edward I am sure it's nothing." She whispered.

"Nothing that painful is nothing." I said harshly back, she sighed and winced as another wave of pain hit. I arrived to the Breeder's in record time and rushed her in.

"Hello Edward, Bella nice to see you again, your next appointment isn't for another week though." Guinevere smiled.

"I know, but Bella is in immense pain." I explained, the doctor suddenly rushed in. I loved his "gift". He could sense danger, pain, death. Let him help faster than any other.

"Edward she is going to be fine." He smiled through his worry. I knew that through his time with Bella and me he had come to think of her as more than another human, and more as my future wife.

"What happened?" I demanded as he laid her on the table, he hand grasping mine as tightly as she could, I barely noticed.

"If I am correct the baby kicked a little too hard and snapped a rib, common enough but causes great pain." He explained as he wheeled an x-ray machine over her.

"A broken rib?" I asked, that didn't sound good. Moment later he removed a nice picture of Bella's bones, bones I could snap like a twig.

"This is good, a nice clean break, no splinters, very good." The doctor smiled happily. "Bella can you sit up for me?" He asked. I helped her sit up as he tapped p her side, fresh tears rolling down her check. "There, she should heal just fine." He smiled. Ilet bella lay down for a moment as the doctor waved me over. Bella's eyes

followed us.

Have you heard from Carlisle or Esme yet?" He whispered fast enough Bella wouldn't catch it.

"No."

"What are you going to do when they don't come back in time for the child to be born?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could help me." I said.

"You know I can't do anything, the law is law. I am just a doctor." He said sadly.

"I was thinking you could say she wasn't able to have any more children." I begged.

"I turn in all my facts, paper work; all point to that she is very fertile. My hands are tied you need Carlisle."

"I know, I know, but they have been missing for over six months. I am worried about them; I am worried about what will happen to Bella. She sonly worried what will happen to her child."

"I can help you when it comes to the child, vampires do enjoy a challenge and so they do adopt, you can ensure a healthy an safe home if you adopt Bella's child when she is born, one less thing to worry about."

"I will and thank you you for all you help." I said, and moved away from the doctor. I carefully picked up Bella and head for the car. She didn't speak until we where away from the building.

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing of importance."

"I know, it was about me, what would happen after the baby is born. I knew I would have to go back, make more children." She said disgusted.

"Not if I can do anything about it."

"You can't Edward. I can deal with that, but my baby." She whimpered.

"She will be fine, I will adopt her and she will be fine. I will not let you go back Bella, I will find a way, and Carlisle and Esme will get back in time I promise." I said forcefully. I wanted her to believe me. She shrugged and leaned back. She was asleep when we got back, all she seemed to do was sleep, and eat and throw up. I looked t her sleeping on my bed and smiled. I walked through the small door and into the nursery. The walls where half green from the bottom up and then yellow from the middle up. Bella spent hours painting little white polka dots along where both colors came together. A little white crib was in the corner with cute little clowns hanging over. A matching changing table and desk, piled with books to read the little one, books for me to read my baby. I smiled as I looked over the books, Little Critter, Where the Wild Things Are, Mr. Clean, and Miss Naughty. I laughed at the silly names and stories that little children love. I decided to go for a hunt and made my way slowly down the stairs.

"Alice?" I called.

"Sure I can watch her, I had no plans anyways." She smiled up at me from the couch.

"Thanks." Go find a big lion just for her.

"Yea cause she will enjoy that so much." I laughed.

"Yea cause we all know you go far enough to get something other than yummy dear." Emmett mumbled coming in the room.

"Coming with me?" I asked.

"Are we going far enough to find grizzly?"

"No, more of that yummy dear, maybe a fox or something." I laughed.

"Fine, but I get the fox, not my fault you are so paranoid you can't get anything good to eat." He complained.

"Bye boys." Alice said loudly, she wanted us out, what did she see. She was busy translating the Bible from English to Latin.

"Alice what did…"

"Oh for god's sake Edward get out!" She said jumping up pushing me out the door.

"Ok, ok… im leaving." I sighed and stole a peak at Bella's window and suddenly I was in Emmett's Jeep and speeding away.

Alice's POV

Even after he was gone I continued to keep my mind busy, when I knew he was way out of range did I finally stop. A few minutes and Bella would come wobbling down, trip and I would catch her easily, sitting her on the couch. She had questions for me, questions I was still trying to figure out how to answer. How I wished Esme was here, she was the only one of us that was pregnant before. My mind wandered and I heard a soft creak, Bella was coming down.

"Ouch." She muttered as her foot hit the post and she started to tumble. I caught her just as I planned and sat her on the couch.

"Clumsy Bella." I laughed.

"Hello to you too Alice." She laughed.

"Guess what came to me today?" I asked, knowing her answer.

"A vision."

"Well duh… but after you made a certain decision on calling your baby a girl I was allowed to see what the baby actually is." I giggled.

"No way Alice don't tell me. I don't want to know." She screamed.

"I know, I know, but I already have the baby room plans for when it is born, when you are in the hospital I will have the boys fix it for you." I laughed, they baby was not having yellow and green if I had anything to do with it.

"Alice I like my baby's room. I worked hard on it."

"Sure you do." I smiled, "So why did you really come down here, and fake being asleep so Edward would leave?" I asked, serious now.

"Oh you saw?"

"Yes."

"You know what I am going to ask?"

"Somewhat, you still haven't made your final decision so I know a… bit." I said nervously.

"So I need to just come out and ask?"

"That would be helpful." I gulped.

She sighed, "I am afraid, what if I am a bad mother, what if I have to go back and I am not here for her? I trust Edward but I don't want to miss out on my baby growing up." She sobbed, I saw this coming and I still wasn't ready for it.

"Bella, we keep telling you we will find a way, and you will be a great mother, I promise." I said, pulling tings off the top of my head, I knew we would find a way, we had to.

"What is it like being a vampire?" She asked. I was taken by surprise by this question.

"I don't remember being human at all; I don't really even remember my transformation. Being a vampire is all I know, and it is wonderful sometimes and a curse others. Fighting the thirst, knowing you are a monster, makes it hard." I murmured.

"The wonderful?"

"You are forever with you love." I smiled at my thoughts of Jasper,"You can run fast, we have an alternative to being a monster, we can love, and then we have fun, I miss high school. I always thought it was fun." I laughed. She nodded. "Don't worry Bella, everything will turn out all right in the end." I whispered as she curled up next to me. Her eyes blurry with tears, she was afraid, she was afraid of losing Edward, she was afraid of losing herself. Her eyes went to the TV and didn't come off them until Edward walked through the door.

Edward's POV

I didn't go far but Emmett didn't let me get close enough to hear Alice's thoughts. I got a coupled does and started racing home, not bothering to take the jeep, I was faster. I walked through the door and saw Bella's eyes glued to the TV. She looked up and faked a smile. Something was wrong I ran to her side.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked, she nodded, wiping away tears.

"Just my stupid mood swings." She mumbled.

"What did you do to my Bella?" I asked looking at Alice. Suddenly her hot hands were on both sides of my face, pulling me down to look at her.

"She didn't do anything, she helped me." She smiled innocently. "Watch TV with me?" I smiled and picked her up, letting her curl up in my lap, I managed to scowl at Alice. She huffed quietly and left. "You shouldn't be mean, we were just talking." Bella sighed.

"What about?" I asked.

"You don't know, just read her mind."

"She is translating the Bible from English to Spanish, earlier it was to Latin." I mumbled. Bella chuckled.

"It's a god way to keep you head busy."

"Yes, and annoying."

"I was just worrying about you and her, that's all." She muttered to herself, I caught it though. I heard Alice stop translating and sigh.

_The least you could do is not pick the entire conversation from my head. Let her tell you what she wants._ Alice thought to me, I groaned.

"Bella you should not be worrying about me, I am fine, I am indestructible… almost." I smiled.

"I am not always going to be around, I know you will be a great daddy."

"Bella you will be here, I promise, my parents…"

"Will get home in time I know I know." She finished for me, "I have a feeling they won't be, and when that happens you need a plan Edward, how are you going to feed the baby, I made her a place to sleep, Alice handled the clothing and blankets. You just have to give her the love of both mother and father." She smiled.

"She will have you too Bella." He whispered.

"Yes, but just in case…" I cut her off with a kiss.

"But nothing."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

"Fine." I smiled. We sat for a few minutes watching TV.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You know what I am really craving?" She smiled.

"A mint chocolate chip shake?" I asked, knowing what she had been craving the entire week, the only thing she seemed to be able to keep down.

"No, I want a pickle." She said, "I hate pickles but I really want one."

"Ok, I will go get you a pickle." I laughed and still caring her, was up and at the fridge.

"Edward don't do that again, please." She begged, the running made her sick. I smiled.

"Sorry dear." She buried her head in my chest. I rummaged in the fridge and smiled pulling out little mini dill pickles.

"Mhhm… perfect." She smiled, I handed her one and she started chewing on it. I put three more in a bowl and carried her back to the couch.

Bella's POV

I sat in Edward cool lap, the only thing that stopped me from melting… and was eating a pickle, I absolutely hated pickled but man it was good. I was watching some reality house selling show, and Edward was playing absently with my hair. The baby was kicking, soft but still kicking.

"Stop it please." I whispered. Edward dropped the piece of hair he had been messing with. "Oh no not you, the baby was kicking… again." He smiled and resumed with my hair. I realized the baby stopped. I smiled and snuggled closer to Edward. He kissed my hair lightly, his fingers braiding my hair.

"You tired?" he asked, I chewed the last bit of pickle and swallowed.

"I guess." And I was suddenly hanging in air and flying through the room towards the chair, my stomach flopped.

"Edward… unless you want vomit shirt stop running." I squeaked. He skidding to a stop and walked slowly to our room.

"Better?" He asked I nodded. He helped me into a large nightie shirt. I fell back in the soft pillow on my back, my favorite way to sleep.

"No Bella, on your side, it's the safest way to sleep." He murmured and flipped me onto m side. I frowned but listened. He started humming my lullaby.

"Edward, when I go back…"

"You are not going back." He said sternly I ignored him.

"Will you put this on a CD so I can listen to it?" I asked.

"You aren't going back Bella."

"I have the worst feeling I will have no choice." I whispered. He started humming; I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the future.

**Well there was a slow chapter, it was fun to write though. Review because you didn't reveiw at all last chapter and I was sooo sad! Oh and i didnt bother rereading and editing so its probley worse than usual... enjoy!**

**-FreakyVampireChick**


	9. vistor

**Well I wrote this chapter and then my computer erased it and I was so mad. So I will re write and see if its better or what not… enjoy**

Chapter Nine

I woke up, just laid there, thinking… Carlisle and Esme were still missing. I was at the end of my sixth month. I had three more, three more months to be with Edward three more months until my child was born, and ripped from my life. Send to some Nursery Building, never to know me, you any life at all. I sighed,

"Bella?" A voice smiled.

"Mhhh… Morning Edward." I smiled and flipped over to face him. His face was twisted in sadness but he changed it when he realized I had moved.

"Morning."

"I already said that!" I laughed, I felt fine this morning like I had every other morning of that entire week, it was like my morning sickness was just gone.

"I know, but I had to say it too." He smiled.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Edward had kept be very busy over the past couple of weeks, drives, learning to drive stopped month two when I started to show, the meadow, small stores with Alice, hikes that ended up with me on Edward's back. Wrestling matches with the boys, us girls debating who will win. The baseball clearing, anything he could think of.

"I thought you could choose."

"Woo, that's a first." I teased, rewarded with his tongue sticking out. I stuck mine right back at him and with a white flash he had caught my tongue with his fingers.

"Eward, lemme goo, thabs me toueng you hab." I babbled, he laughed, letting go and kissed my nose.

"So what do you want to do?" I thought about his question, we hadn't gone to the meadow in a few weeks, seemed something quiet and peaceful to do.

"Picnic in the meadow?" I asked, he smiled.

"I will ask Alice to pack…" He stopped a second, "Never mind she already has, saw us already."

"Mhhh…" I laughed, and let Edward help me dress, maternity jeans and a huge t-shirt. I use to wear Edwards but now I wear Emmett's, I hope I never got too big to wear them, that guy was huge! Occasionally if Edward wasn't home to protect me Alice would try and put me in some cute shirts she found just for "pregnant people like you." I walked down the stairs, grasping Edwards arm I had become more clumsy if that was possible, now that I had extra weight. No one left my side for a moment.

"Alice where is the…"

"In the car." She smiled from the couch.

"Thanks Alice." Edward smiled.

"As always no big." She laughed, look at me and scowled, "Nice clothing."

"It's comfortable." I argued.

"Right."

"Goodbye Alice." Edward laughed.

"Yea yea, adios muchacho's." Edward chuckled and stirred me out to his Volvo.

"What's with the Spanish."

"She is bored so she is learning how to speak Spanish."

"That's takes up some time."

"Only three or so days, you get smarter when you change too." He winked. I smiled and let him pick me up and walk to the car.

"Can I drive? I begged, even though I knew the answer…

"No, it's too dangerous for you and the child." I sighed but didn't argue. I leaned against the passenger seat when Edward placed me down, it seemed I got so tired after anything I do. It seemed to take longer than usual and I had a feeling Edward was driving "safer". We started walking, but five minutes in I was already panting.

"Let me carry you." He said scooping me up without waiting for an answer.

"I must be so heavy!" I complained.

"I'm a vampire, super strong, you like a feather. He laughed, "Hide your eyes. I immediately buried my face in his hard chest, I could hear the wind whirling around me. Soon we came to a stop and I stood wobbly, still clutching Edward.

"Come on." He smiled and pulled me over to a sunny and soft patch of green, surrounded with yellows, blue, purple, green and orange flowers. I sighed and laid out on the grass, curling into Edwards body next to me.

"So have you thought what you are going to name the little munchkin?" Edward asked, rubbing my stomach. The baby kicked,

"Haven't I told you not to kick daddy?" I scolded, Edward laughed at my over used joke, like I haven't said it before. "No I haven't." I answered, he took the hint, I didn't want to think about when the baby will be born, it meant leaving Edward, if his parents didn't show in time.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, I nodded and he was gone, streaking across the cool forest floor. I leaned back in the grass and looked up, the sky was a beautiful blue. I stared at the rarely seen sky when something obstructed my view. She was beautiful, perfect angles, and strawberry blond hair. I sat up and she hopped away defensively. She eyed my perturbing stomach, and her eyes brightened.

"You're not a vampire, I can smell you." She complained, her nose wrinkling, maybe I didn't smell the same to her and I did to Edward… good.

"No, I'm not."

"Shouldn't you be in a breeder's home?"

"No, I am staying with a friend, a vampire friend." I explained hoping that would at least keep her from eating me.

"Oh, interesting, who is the friend?" She asked, holding perfectly still, lips moving fast.

"Edward Cullen…" I trailed of at her face, it had changed, her confused and scowling face brightened, and something burned inside of me.

"Yes… so I did come to the right town." She laughed and turned towards the wood. "Yes I can smell him now." Her and her smelling people…

"I'm Bella." I said simply.

"Tanya, a old FRIEND of Edward's." something about the way she said friend made the burning more intense, I wanted her to just go away, then I identified it, jealousy, I had never felt it before. Edward emerged from the tree's and we both turned, suddenly the basket of food fell and Edward was across the meadow and in between us, instantly protecting me.

"Tanya?" he asked, realizing who she was, I peered over his shoulder, glaring. "I didn't smell you."

"Don't know how you smell anything over her sweet scent." Tanya gestured to me, I flushed, so I did smell the same, less intense though. Edward chuckled a bit, never letting go of his stance.

"So why are you here, if I may ask?" He said politely.

"I have word for Carlisle and Esme, or at least I had word from two weeks ago before I lost all contact with them." She shook her head sadly. A little hope flared up.

"Why don't you come home with us and tell the whole family about it." Edward said, relaxing.

"That's fine, I think you have some complaining to do too." She muttered, eyeing me, I returned it with a glare, anger glowing in my eyes, Edward turned and 

caught a quick glimpse before I smiled. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "later" and I was up in his arms and he was running, I barely got my eyes closed. We were at the car sooner than before, Tanya was leaning against it as Edward slowly let me down.

"I do remember you being the fastest runner." Tanya teased, I blushed beet red, I slowed him down, Edward didn't respond and Tanya slid into the front seat, I paused then opened the back door, giving Edward an its ok shrug but when he got into the driver's seat I glared at Tanya, She was in my seat, I was the girlfriend not her. I crossed my arms and sat back, trying to settle down, she would leave son enough.

**I know that's short, but expect shorter chapters now, 1-2000 words. I don't know when i am updating my next, I live outside of Houston aka right where hurricane ike is coming, so im screwed and will probley die, ok jk but maybe you will see me on my roof on tv as a helicopter saves me! So have a great weekend everyone!**


	10. nursery

Chapter Ten

Bella's POV

The drive home was strange, Tanya babbled on about stupid things, she was a talkative person.

"So Bella how far along are you?" She spoke suddenly, the first time and I jolted straight and looked into Edwards's eyes.

"She is on her sixth month." Edward spoke for me, winking in the mirror, I blushed and smiled.

"Edward are you the dad?" She asked, this time Edward looked at me for help.

"Yes, but he is not the biological father, Edward took me from a breeders…" I trialed off and let her assume what she would. She remained silent as Edward pulled up the gravel drive and towards the white house. Alice stood tapping her toe on the front porch and swooped down on Tanya as soon as she got out of the car.

"Tanya it's so good to see you!" She chirped happily.

"Tanya has news from Carlisle and Esme." He spoke and led me inside, I was holding on for dear life all this excitement really wore me down. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all waiting inside for us and Tanya sat looking at Edward only.

"I talked to them almost seven months ago, I told them I had things to do, errands to run and favors I had to do. They told me it was fine but to come when I could, I have a feeling they knew something was up. They knew they may not come back. The rest of the world is like us, vampires rule all." She said sadly, they all nodded Alice must have told them the outcome. "Carlisle and Esme were headed to Italy to speak with the leaders, the Voltarra." She spoke softly. "They said for me to tell you that Edward must continue hunting for the last remaining wild humans and Emmett and Rosalie you too should adopt a new born child. Alice and Jasper they had very specific instructions for you, if I should come here and they weren't here you were to go to Alaska and pick up _her._" She whispered, Alice gasped and Jasper pulled her close. I looked at Edwards face, it was pained.

"I thought Rebecca has her safe." Alice argued.

"I'm only telling you what I know." Tanya said.

"It was so hard to _leave_ her the first time." Jasper winced. Alice nodded,

"Let's go." She whispered. "Now that vampires rule she is no threat, its time she came home. I have missed her so much!"

"Emmett lets go to the nursery right now and get a baby!" Rosalie cried in delight.

"Rose did you just hear what Tanya said? _She_ is coming home." Emmett said.

"I know, but I think this is why we need one, so we aren't so taken up by her this time, so I don't become so obsessed." Rosalie said her head hung in shame. "She is Alice's anyways." Emmett nodded and they also left, I looked at Edward but he refused to meet my eyes.

"Tanya please feel free to stay as long as you need." Edward said politely.

"No, I must be going I have more errands to run before I return home." She smiled and left just as swiftly as the others, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Who is Alice going to get?" I asked.

"You will see when she gets here," He muttered, "How about a movie?" He asked in a lighter tone. I nodded, I wasn't giving up yet. We sat down on the couch and Tanya still sat where she was.

"Tanya would you join us for a movie?" Edward asked. She stood and stared at me.

"No, I have to get going. I have one more thing to do before I return to Denali." She muttered and in a white flash was gone.

"She thinks we are strange." He explained when I looked up with question in my mind. I nodded, a human living with vampires was very strange, I was barley use to it.

"What movie?" I asked softly.

"Mhhmm… I don't know, scary or adventurous?" He asked.

"Scary." I confirmed, he laughed and slid in a old movie. The effects weren't the greatest but the story line kept me hooked. I was hiding my eyes in Edwards chest and jumping. Edward would just chuckle and hold me tighter.

Rosalie's POV

I was out the door in a flash and in the car before Emmett even opened the door.

"Aren't you exited?" I asked, he shrugged. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you can raise a human child?" He asked, my heart hurt. My husband didn't think I would be a good mother, I had always wanted to be a mother!

"You don't want a child?" I asked, my eyes blazing with anger.

"That's now what I said, I was asking you if you were ready."

"I have been ready for decades." I snarled. He nodded,

"I want a girl." He smiled, back to his old self, I nodded I wanted a girl too. I backed out and streaked out the drive, Alice and Jasper long gone. The Nursery building was much closer than the Breeders building or the Hunting building. The inside was not the white and tan of the Breeders, not the green of the Hunting but all different colors. Rainbows and animals were painted on the walls. In the main lobby a very simple vampire smiled up at me.

"Hello, I am Jennifer how can I help you?" She asked.

"I was told that we could raise a child?" I asked.

"Of course, we love to hear that our vamps are taking interest in the new way of life." Jennifer smiled and handed me a clipboard. I filled my name, my husbands, address, age, etc. as quickly as possible and handed it back. "What age are you looking for?" She asked, I looked at Emmett and he smiled.

"The youngest girl you have, I was hoping for a girl no older than a month." I asked, crossing my fingers as Jennifer scrolled through her computer.

"We have a new born girl that just arrived yesterday making her six days old." Jennifer smiled, I clapped my hands in excitement.

"She would be perfect!" Jennifer nodded and motioned to follow her down the hallway, we came to a small door and she opened it. Five boys and two girls lay in little cribs; I peered into one, the smallest. The child was beautiful even for a human. Her eyes wide and a dark blue, the perfect little button nose and suddenly her arm slowly rubbed her eye and my dead heart ached for this child. "She is the one right?" I asked, my eyes still glued to the child.

"Yes, she hasn't been named yet." Jennifer spoke softly.

"Madelyn, sweet little Madelyn." I whispered and Jennifer wrote it down. Emmett laughed as I picked her up from the crib and she immediately grabbed a long of my golden hair.

"Madelyn Cullen." He smiled and touched her head softly. My free hand grabbed Emmett's and I looked into his eyes, "She is perfect." I whispered, he nodded.

**So how did you like it? A few more twists, turns and who is the she/her than Alice and jasper ran off to get? Lol don't worry you will find out. So I survived the storm with only a tree in my pool and no power for 8 days. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Babies?

Chapter eleven

**This took me two days to write, most of my regular upsates wil now be on the weekends, but really its when ever i hae the free time, with 9 hour saturday practices coming up idk what i am going to do. which also explains the short chapers 4000 words to 1000 oe 2000 sorry i am just trying to get you guys chapters, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: dont own aything though Madelyn is mine ;)**

Bella's POV

The movie was just about finished when Rosalie came slowly in, a bundle in her hands.

"How'd it go?" I asked cautiously.

"I got a baby girl!" Rosalie exclaimed happily. She rushed over the side of the couch and sat next to me, shoving the little bundle into my arms. "Her name is Madelyn." I looked down at the child's face; she was so familiar, the little button nose and the small tuff's of blond hair peeking from the blankets. The little blue eyes peered up curiously at me.

"She is beautiful Rose, but…" She interrupted me.

"But what?" She snapped, I looked back down at the child and realized why she looked familiar.

"She looks like you… I know that's weird of me to say but Rose I think she will grow up looking like you." I explained Rosalie's face brightened up at the idea.

"Thank you Bella." She kissed my cheek and carefully took her finger, my hand rested on my belly when Emmett came in carrying a crib, the both shot upstairs, reading their room for the child.

"People like her make me feel better, maybe my baby will have a loving mom like Rose." I smiled at Edward, he frowned but nodded.

_Three days later…_

Bella's POV

A car screeched up the drive, I was sitting on a chair on the front porch watching it pull into the garage, Jasper and Alice in the front.

"Alice!" I called as she got out of the car. She waved and suddenly Edward was at my side. She opened the back seat and a little hand grabbed her finger and hoped out of the car. I gasped, it was a child, a girl, five at the most. Black straight hair that reached down her back to her waist, her skin white as snow but what scared me was the purplish bruises under her eyes, this child was a vampire! I backed up and Edward took my hand.

"Its fine sweetheart, I promise." He murmured as Alice skipped up to me, the child still hanging on.

"Jasmine this is Bella." She explained the child looked up at me with coal black eyes.

"Bewa." The child repeated and Jasper was suddenly at her side and throwing her in the air.

"That's so good Jasmine!" He praised.

"What is she?" I asked horrified.

"She is a child, a vampire child." Edwards explained. I just looked at him with horror. "You are the first person to not fall in love with her at first sight." He spoke softly.

"Maybe because she isn't a vampire." Jasper thought aloud.

"How could you stand to stare at this child and act like everything is fine? That you love her, she is damned." I spoke sadly. Alice came out me, a streak of white and black. I was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"That is my daughter and she is not damned!" She hissed, her eyes dark, but I could tell there was a little guilt behind the anger. I wasn't frightened for some reason, I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Alice let her go she just doesn't understand." Edward soothed, his hand on her arm, slowly she let go of me and I relaxed. Edward turned to me, his eyes begging me to understand.

"This child will never grow old, she will never learn, she will forever be stuck in this period of her life. Forever a child that didn't have the mental capacity to even understand anything around her." I spoke carefully, I didn't feel like being pinned to a wall again, "How could you do that to a child?" Alice's faced filled will sorrow.

"I didn't mean to." She shook her head, "And your wrong, her mind does grow, she was three when I changed her, she now thinks at a five year old level, it's just slow." She looked at me, wanting me to approve of the child though I didn't know why.

"This child will hate you when she can even register the reason for hate." I told her, she nodded, eyeing Jasmine. "I will tell her, I will explain it all to her and maybe she will understand, I am her mother." I shook my head and picked up the child.

"Hello Jasmine." I smiled and carried her inside, sitting her on the couch next to Rosalie and Madelyn.

"Alice raced to her side and produced a baby doll, which Jasmine took happily and threw, Alice raced to retrieve it, thrilled with her new game, I sat on the couch and watched the inhumanly beautiful child.

* * *

I was upstairs, Rosalie was putting Madelyn to bed, Alice was hunting with Jasmine and I was feeling my baby kick me. Edwards hand laid on my stomach feeling the child kick, his other was softly tracing my face.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Yes?"

"How… why…" I paused trying to collect what I wanted to say, "Alice said it was a mistake to change Jasmine," I started, "What happened, I mean how can you make that mistake?" Edward went stiff for a moment but almost immediately relaxed.

"Well before she came to us, before she found Jasper she had a friend a vampire friend, named Marcie. Now this was long before the vampires took over the world, Alice hunted humans. One day she caught the scent with Marcie and they went after it. It was a small family, a mother, father and their child. Marcie went for the mother, knocking her aside as Alice went for the man. Marcie finished the woman quickly and went for the child, Alice seeing her leaped of the man and defensively in front of the child. She told her to finish the man, for some reason Marcie listened. Alice picked up the child, wanting to save her young life. The child was so amazed with the way Alice sparkled she reached her small hand up to her face, and Alice smiled, she didn't realize that The child's finger slipped across her tooth, puncturing her finger. Alice took off running, finding an adoption agency, but the child wouldn't stop crying, then she had a vision, the child as a vampire, with Rebecca. That when she realized what she had done, that she had made and illegal being. She loved the child so much she had to save her. So she took her to Rebecca, a vampire who lives far away, no one even remembers her, I doubt even the Voltarra know of her. She willingly took the child and has been there ever since." I just sat in silence, after he finished, just sat there thinking of the sadness woven in the story.

"Are you frightened?" He whispered, his lips brushing my cheek.

"No, I just feel bad for being so disturbed earlier." I said.

"Don't be, you know that you baby will be fine, I know you get worried, seeing Jasmine."

"And hopeful when I see Madelyn." I added.

"You don't have to worry any more, I have come up with a solution, so you know the baby will always be safe and happy." He smiled.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I am adopting." He smiled proudly.

"You are going to adopt my baby?" I asked my hand flying to my stomach.

"I already have, I really am the father now." He smiled slyly. Everything was fine now, Edward would be happy and my baby would be safe. I leaned up and kissed him fiercely and pulled back.

"Thank you!" I whispered.

**thanks for reading now lets see if you can reveiw!**


	12. HideandSeek

**Hey everyone! So Fridays and Saturdays will be my normal update days, sadly I think I am going to die of no sleep, seriously I got 11 hours of sleep since Sunday… I know im crazy. I have practice every single day until 6 and 7 (it will get later soon…) then I go home and eat, then HW and bed from 2-4 and I get up at 5, and I am a nanny Wends and Fri's, and I go straight from practice to work and I get home at 11, then HW… so yea, sleeping just isn't an option and you can guess I never have time to write anymore which is the only thing that bothers me, so weekends are the only time I will have some free time. So please be patient BC the chapters will come slow…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, nothing… wait… yea still no.**

Chapter Twelve

Bella's POV

I tried to roll over on my stomach but a cold hand stopped me, and I groaned and opened my eyes.

"I can't stand sleeping on my back." I whined for the millionth time.

"I know sweetheart but its not safe for you or the baby." Edward soothed, hanging over me.

"Which would explain the dark bags under my eyes." I mumbled, he leaned down and kissed my eyes.

"I think you're beautiful." He smiled, I just grimaced, and no woman is beautiful, with a huge stomach. I sat up, Edward's cold hands supporting me.

"Seven months down, and two to go." He smiled encouragingly to me, I simply nodded, I was so tired these days. Suddenly Jasper was standing in front of me and I had to blink a few times.

"You have to help me, Alice left to go shopping and I'm suppose to watch Jasmine." He stuttered.

"So you've watched her before." I stated.

"Yes I know but I was playing hide and seek with her and she is really good." He laughed, eyes on the floor.

"You lost Jasmine?" I laughed.

"No! I just can't find her." Edward raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Ok, come Jasper we'll look outside." He rolled his eyes.

"But I told her just to hide outside." He whined.

"Yea, cause Jasmine follows rules so well!" Edward snorted, I followed them softly,

"Why don't you just smell you're way to her?" I asked.

"I can't find her scent, something is blowing a stranger scent and its masking hers!" He grumbled angrily, Edward stopped in one of his blinding movements and stared straight ahead at the door, He whirled around and stood poised in front of me, ready for battle, Jasper feeling his panic in the air, went rigid too. I quivered, he looked the way he did when Jacob had kidnapped me. Emmett and Rosalie rushed down the stairs in a blur. Rosalie handed me Madelyn and the four vampires circled me. I knew better but I spoke up,

"What's happening?" I asked.

"We have some unwelcomed visitors." Edward snarled, "Crap back up now!"

The four vampires pushed me back as a explosion of wood entered the room, remains of the door, I turned my back and cradled Madelyn from the danger. Rosalie glanced back at me and I smiled reassuringly, I caught a grimace as she turned around to face what was coming through the door. I watched as Sam and Jacob sauntered in like they lived here… wait JACOB? I thought… my thoughts were interrupted with an explosion of snarls, I gasped, Jacob was holding Jasmine, her eyes wide in terror seeing us so angry and frightened.

"Give her back!" Jasper hissed.

"So this _creature_ is yours." Sam smiled, finding his advantage, "Seems we have just what we need Jacob." He smiled.

"Wait Jacob? I thought he was dead?" Rosalie looked confused, Jacob shrugged,

"I heal fast." He flashed a smiled at me and I grimaced, he was creepy… the way he looked at me.

Jacob's POV

It had taken two days to fully heal, and countless pain filled hours, of breaking bones back into place. The injury's the bloodsucker caused was healed, but my heart wasn't, it throbbed for Bella, to have her in every way. Bella was always on my mind and I needed her! We were walking through the woods along the Cullen territory when a small white steak flashed by and into a tree, I glanced at Sam and went over towards it. A small girl around two hunched on a branch the way a human could never do.

"It's a vampire." Sam whispered, the child's head whipped around and stared at us. I wanted to throw up, this creature was sickening.

"Hey come down here!" I said louder, she slipped down the tree trunk and came to a graceful stop. "Who are you?" I asked, she looked at me for a moment then I realized no child this young would speak.

"Jasmine." A soft voice smiled. I took a step back, or maybe she could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked holding back my bile.

"Playing." She laughed. I scooped her up even though my instincts screamed to turn, morph and run.

"If I'm not mistaken this is a Cullen." I smiled at Sam, he nodded taking my meaning and we headed towards the Cullen house. I would get my Bella yet…

Bella's POV

"What do you want?" Edwards hissed.

"I want Bella, and you can have Jasmine." Jacob smiled.

"No!" Edwards hissed, and then I knew what to do, to protect my family.

"Then you don't get this." Jacob said looking at Jasmine with disgust.

"Her name is Jasmine." I piped up and handed Madelyn to Rose and her face filled with horror as I walked to Edward's side. "It's the only way." I smiled softly.

"No, you can't, I can't lose you again." He grimaced, he looked like a man burning, filled with agony, anger because he knew he couldn't do anything.

"You've saved me once, you can do it again!" I smiled sadly and kissed his lips lightly. I turned to the wolves and strode past them to the lawn outside, everyone followed, snarling as they went. Jasmine was still tight in Jacob's grasp as my family lined behind me, Jacob, Jasmine and Sam in front of me. I took a step forward when a cold hand grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, hard lips crushing mine, there was sadness in every movement, like this could be our last.

"We can find another way." He murmured, I tugged away as tears welled in my eyes. Jacobs hand outreached to mine, I slowly walked forward and slowly reached my hand out.

"No!" Edward screamed, I froze in place, searching Jacobs face, nothing moved, tears rolling freely down my face. Suddenly a white streak came up the lawn was propelled up wards in a flip above me and Jacob, Jasmine was suddenly gone from Jacob's hands and something hard hit me and we rolled across the ground away from the others. Edward hung over me for a splint second before he was up in front of me. I scrambled up as well, Alice was hunched defensively in front of Jasmine.

"I leave for two hours and you somehow manage to get yourself and my daughter in life threating situation." She grumbled at Jasper, he smiled.

"But you saved the day." She rolled her eyes.

"And so your leeway is gone." Edward hissed, ignoring Jasper and Alice.

"Bella close your eyes." Rosalie whispered and I closed them, along with my ears but I heard snarls, shouts and screaming then nothing, I slowly opened my eyes. Emmett and Edward were gone, Alice was taking Jasmine in along with Rosalie and Madelyn. Jasper was dragging Sam's body away. I sat on the porch and directed my eyes towards the drive and woods, expecting Edward to come sauntering out and smile, pulling me into his arms. Instead hour's went by, Alice or Rosalie was outside with me, my eyes never left the forest. They tried to persuade me inside but I refused, the usual the baby will suffer didn't even affect me, my aching back, and the kicking didn't faze me, I was content on Edward walking through the trees any moment. Suddenly Rosalie spoke,

"They will be back soon." But I could tell there was panic in her voice, worry for Emmett. They both gave up and brought me a pillow which I propped behind my back and later as it became colder a blanket. I eventually curled up in the step and stared at the dark forest for any movement.

"Bella you have been out here since nine this morning, please come inside." Alice begged, I knew it was late, it seemed for ever ago that it became dark.

"What time is it?" I asked dully my eyes never moving.

"Its ten at night, come in and try to sleep?" I shook my head and suddenly Alice's head whipped up.

Edward's POV

I knocked Bella away from Jacob as Alice came soaring over, I had heard her plan in my mind when she returned home. I heard Rosalie whispered to Bella to close her eyes. Jasper and Alice were suddenly on Sam, and Jacob took off running, and mid jump changed, I speed after him, hearing Emmett's thunderous footsteps behind me. I jumped up onto a tree branch and jumped from one to another, the wind whistling in my ears. I took one last jump and hit the ground in front of Jacob, he came to a skidding stop and turned right when Emmett skidded behind him.

"Give it up Jacob we have you, and you will never take Bella away from me again."

_Not without a fight. _His voice spoke in mine, Emmett jumped forward, tearing Jacob to shreds. I didn't even get a chance at him, a strong smell lifted with the breeze and I smiled.

"The whole pack is around here, lets finish them all." I would get my revenge. I turned and speed towards the appalling smell.

Bella's POV

I wrapped my blanket tighter as I watched the forest, a small white object appeared followed with a larger one, the skin glowed from the moon. I stood and the blanket fell from my shoulders, I wobbled as fast as I could towards the figures, Edward was suddenly before me and pulled me into his cold grasp.

"What took you so long?" I whispered into his shoulder, holding back tears.

"We had a mutt pack to smash." Emmett laughed as he passed and into the house.

"You killed him this time? Emily, Leah, everyone?" I asked, he nodded.

"All of them, I took Emily to the breeders." He said carefully, I buried my head deeper in his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." I smiled, his hand running through my hair.

"Have you been waiting for me all day?" He asked, eyeing my pillow and blanket.

"Yes, I was worried."

"You have no reason to worry about me." He scolded, "You could have gone inside and rested. He picked me up carefully and brought me inside. Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch and Alice and Jasper watched Jasmine play in the sink.

"You need sleep." Edward whispered, I shrugged,

"I'm not real tired." I argued and he chuckled as he set me on the bed.

"Sure you aren't." He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off gently and crossed the room, grabbing another from the drawer. I stood as he same back and kissed him gently, he froze.

"Bella…" He moaned into my mouth.

"What?" I breathed back.

"Put on your shirt please?" He begged,

"No." I smiled against his lips and pushed closer, very hard with a baby bump between us. He seemed to give up, kissing me back almost as urgently, one of his hands rested on my stomach and the other on my back, pulling me closer. Suddenly I winced in pain, breaking our kiss. I doubled over.

"Bella what wrong? Bella?" Edward asked, holding me up.

**Another Cliffy, and I need your help deciding what comes next so check out my POLL and VOTE for what you want to happen next!**

**FVC**


	13. Pain

**Well the votes are in, and im surprised! I thought u would want Edward to bite her but I only got one person vote for that! I also didn't want what you voted for to happen… but hey you the people made this chapter happen so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (me) Let's see, dear Stephanie Meyer, hand over all rights to the saga twilight or else.**

**Reply: Bring it on, ill sick my vamps on you!**

Chapter Thirteen

Edwards POV

She suddenly broke our kiss and almost fell, clutching her bulging stomach, her face was a mask of pure agony.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward…" She mumbled.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it hurts." Her eyes now watered.

"Bella what hurts?" She managed to move her hand to her stomach.

"The baby?" I asked, she nodded slightly.

"Did it break another rib?"

"No, it's worse…" She faded off, her eyes rolling back, I scoped her up and ran down the stairs Alice was heading up.

"How could you not have seen this?" I screamed at her.

"I don't know, it wasn't a decision, it just happened." She whispered back, she didn't want to lose her friend. I rushed out the door, Rosalie looked at me strangely from her car. I didn't bother even heading towards the Volvo, I could run faster.

Bella's POV

I looked up as Edward caught me, it hurt so much, but I didn't understand why.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked, his face masked in horror.

"Edward…" I tried to speak, the pain was just too much.

"Bella what's wrong?" He repeated, his eyes scanning me

"I don't know, It hurts." I whispered, my eyes filling with hated tears.

"Bella what hurts?" I slowly lifted my hand onto my stomach.

"The baby?" He asked, I nodded as much as I could.

"Did it break another rib?"

"No, its worse…" I started another sweep of pain over took me and Edwards beautiful face disappeared.

Edward's POV

As I was running I noticed Bella's pants became wet, she was having the baby!! I ran harder, trying to reach the Breeders. How humans in the old days could stand driving to the hospital I didn't understand. I skidded into the building and a new vampire was sitting at the desk.

"Oh my, a wild one?" She asked.

"No," I said curtly. "Where is the doctor." I watched as the door opened and he came out,

"Right here, oh my Bella!" He said startled but opened the door wide for me to go inside the white sterile room, the fumes reeked and my instincts told me to run, but I walked in, I had to help Bella.

"Her water broke." I said.

"But its one and a half months too soon." He said angrily, he quickly pulled out masks and gloves and placed a breaking tube into her mouth, insuring she wouldn't wake, I had to look away as he ripped my Bella's stomach open and taking out the bloody child, so small, a tiny pinch and it could die. I fought against the intense burning in my throat.

"Try and save her." I whispered.

"Oh she will be fine." He smiled as he sewed her back up.

"My child?" I asked.

"Right, you adopted, well looks like we have a baby boy!" He smiled at me, I grinned with pride. A nurse sauntered in and took the child. "He has to go under lights to keep him warm and be monitored for quite a while." The doctor spoke softly, my eyes were on my child as he was rushed out.

"Will he survive?" I asked.

"Maybe but we can never be too sure with this flimsy humans." He smiled, I nodded.

"Bella?" I asked, my eyes darting to her.

"We'll keep her asleep until tomorrow and monitor for the rest of the day to make sure she is ok." I nodded, kneeling at the table and holding her hands, the usual heat was cold and clammy. I started to hum her song softly, her body relaxed, I continued as I walked alongside the hall to her room and until the morning.

Bella's POV

I woke with a start, shooting up wards, a cold hand punched me back down. I looked up and relaxed when I saw Edward, his face sad and glum.

"Edward…"

"Shh… don't strain yourself." He smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were having the baby." He said quietly.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked, a girl? No a boy, just for Edward, to teach ball and play in the yard… A girl that I could Alice could dress and Emmett could stick up for, Edward could teach her music…

"A boy." He said shortly, my heart filled with happiness. I nodded and reached for him, he took my hand. When it dawned on me, "Edward wasn't I more than a month early?"

"Yes, you were." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"That could kill a child." I paused searching for the word. "A premature baby, is that what he is?"

"Yes, he is premature." I stayed quiet for a moment, premature babies die…

"Edward, is my child dead?" My heart raced waiting for an answer.

**Sorry, I know this was real short but I promise a long chapter soon, I just really wanted to end this here, I thought it was a good cliffy for you guys, maybe I will update again this weekend, but its Homecoming weekend (we won our game!) and tomorrow is the dance so I don't know when I will update…**

**Results of the POLL**

**21 votes total,**

**11 people voted (52) for having the baby early**

**5 people voted (23) for just birth pains**

**4 people voted (19) for losing losing the baby (miscarriage)**

**1 person voted (4) percent for Edward accidently biting her**

**So thank you everyone that voted, if I could get all of you too review this chapter (last was only 5) I would greatly appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the outcome.**

**FVC**


	14. I want to do it!

**Wow so I put up an AN for a new story Queen of Darkness and I'm getting an amazing response so please check it out! Now back to this story! I hope to have this finished by tonight but who knows…**

Chapter Fourteen

Bella's POV

Edward remained still, I could tell something was wrong, he always answered me, comforted me.

"Is my baby alright?" I asked again.

"He will be fine." He said his face full of anguish, I smiled at the him, so it was a boy, a boy to be raised by the best man I could ever have imagined.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, "If the baby is fine…" he interrupted.

"They wont let me bring you home, Carlisle isn't back yet." He shook his head. I sighed,

"Edward I was prepared for this, I knew he wasn't going to be back in time, I knew I would have to come back." I smiled trying to comfort him.

"I promised you that you wouldn't have to come back." He snarled.

"Edward it will be fine I'll just…"

"No!" He roared, suddenly gone from my feeble grasp. "Don't do it again." He pleaded from across the room, pacing, "Stay in your room, don't try to get pregnant."

"Edward it's the only way." I argued, he was suddenly next to me.

"No Bella please, it's a terrible thing to have to do, I couldn't imagine you with any other person, its kills me." He begged, his hand ran over my face, along each simple feature.

"Its my decision." I whispered.

"Please." He begged, "Don't do it, Carlisle…" I interrupted him this time,

"Carlisle is not coming! He was never coming! We have to deal with this on our own!" I screamed, my body shaking, he looked surprised and angry, but I knew he wasn't angry with me, but with himself.

"Don't do it." He said sternly, the doctor appeared at the door and cleared his throat. Edward stood in anguish and walked towards him.

"You'll visit wont you?" I asked, suddenly scared of being left alone.

"Every day, three times a day." He smiled, the doctor let Jessica in and Edward left.

"Bella nice to see you!" Jessica smiled and helped me out of bed and into a wheel chair.

"You stay in your room, but get bed rest for three days and someone will bring food to your room." She explained. She wheeled me to our room and I flopped on the bed, pretending I was back in our room, curled up in Edwards cold grasp, and slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella! Bella sweetheart wake up!" Edwards voice pulled me from my sleep.

"Edward?" I asked, opening my eyes and smiling, he smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes, they were dulled with sadness. "What are you doing here?"

"Im your keeper while your on bedrest." He smiled, cringing at the word keeper. I nodded and he helped me sit up, I was sore, but nothing truly painful. "I brought you cereal." He smiled as I took the bowl and started to scoop the soggy flakes into my mouth.

"So when am I allowed to try again?" I asked absently, his smiled faded immediately.

"Never, never do it again, I don't think I could bear it!" He buried his head in his hands.

"I'm not staying here, I will do anything to go home." I said stubbornly.

"Please just wait." He begged.

"How long?" I asked, he shrugged, "I can just ask someone else." I stated, he rose in one of his blinding movements that made him just a blur to me.

"Fine after bedrest!" He screamed and grabbed my empty bowl and stomped from the room, I remained still on the bed with shock, staring at the closed door, silent tears fell down my red cheeks, I layed down, my eyes still on the door and slowly pulled the covers over my head, when the door was out of sight I started crying, huffing and puffing with anger at Edwards sudden outburst. My covers were suddenly torn from my feeble grip,

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have yelled it was rude of me." He said quietly picking me up and rocking me like a child. I buried my head against his chest when the door was thrown open and Jessica sauntered in.

"Hey bella…" she stopped midstep and gawked, I had to suppress a giggle.

"Hey Jess, this is Edward." I smiled, she nodded and closed the door, coming closer eyes on Edward.

"He is a vampire." She said quickly.

"Yes." I smiled, my hand tracing his face.

"What is a vampire doing holding you?" she asked.

"I can understand you." Edward laughed and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry but the closest contact I have with your kind it the lunch vamps and occasionally the doctor." She blushed. "Bella is this who you were with when you were gone?" she asked, I nodded.

"I see, well have a nice day." She smiled and grabbed a book and rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"She thinks im going to bite you." He laughed.

"Why don't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's against the law." He stated.

"What could they do, were vampires after all." I laughed, he shook his head at my naivette.

"They could kill us." He whispered, or maybe you could kill vamps.

"I promise I will find a way." He put me back on the bed. "I'll be back at lunch." He whispered and was gone, I just had to wait three days, then I would get pregnant again, no matter how mad it made Edward.

Edward's POV

I couldn't let her do it again, it was degrading, I couldn't stand to think of another person touching her in that way. I left her room vamp speed and went to the doctors setting Bella's bowl on a random table.

"Come in." The doctor yelled.

"I'm taking her home." I told him, he shook his head sadley.

"You know I don't make these decisions, I like Bella and I want to much for her to leave this place. Unfortuantely its against the rules." He hung his head, "It wont do any good if they destroy you."

"I cant leave her here." I growled.

"If you want her to live you will." And strode from the room, I puched the wall, demolishing it easily, I stomped out, there had to be something I could do.

"There is a hole it the wall." I muttered to the vampire at the counter. I glanced at the clock and decided I could take Bella's lunch to her early. I ran down the halls, every human pushed themselves to the wall and out of my way. I knew vampires like taking there anger out o innocent bystanders. I paused at her door, about to knock when something stopped me.

"Get up!" Someone screamed, I heard a thump and a small wimper that I knew was Bella, another roar of anger, followed by another whimper and a hug thump, I burst in, Bella's eyes were closed and she was leaning against a wall, her face gushing blood, the burning in my throat was magnified. I watched as the vamp advanced on her, I grabbed him and though him back, Bella's eyes fluttered open but closed again.

"I already brought her lunch!" the vamp said standing quickly.

"Bella Swan is off limits to ever vampire, make sure to pass that around." I growled.

"And who do you think you are?" He smirked.

"Edward_ Cullen_." I sneered as his face changed, the name was enough to make any vampire fear me. I had the right to destroy, or at least people thought I did, being the "son" of ambassadors.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I'll pass the word." He said, eyes down and fled the room, I raced to Bella's side, lifting her into my arms.

**I meant to have this ready last weekend, but lets just say me and school aren't getting along real well… and I ate for the first time this week today and I, a drama geek have fallen for the Toyata MVP, the star football player. I know I am sooo stupid, everyone knows that doesn't work… so ive had an off week.**

**FVC**


	15. Wild One

**So sorry it took me so long to get this out but I have been trying to pull up my Spanish and Chemistry grade… let's just say I am not doing so well… anyways I did manage to write this during my geography class when I finished my map early! Oh and I made the musical!!**

**Disclaimer: wow haven't done one of these for awhile, I own nothing I just made vamps take over the world!**

Chapter 15

I just sat on the bed and stared off into space, well more staring off into my own fantasy… I was home with Alice next to me, jasper across the room like always, Emmett in front of the TV playing the play station five. Rosalie's head was in his lap, her fingers tracing his muscles. Edwards cool arms were around me, his chin resting on my shoulder gently I felt his neck vibrating, he was humming my lullaby. In the real world I heard the door open, I kept my eyes closed, desperate to stay in my fantasy land for as long as possible.

"How are you Edward… any news?" I asked to show him I knew he was there.

"I'm not Edward." I gruff voice spoke and my eyes flew open, my world snapping shut as the cold prison like room filled my vision, a vampire set a tray of food down, he was taller than Edward but less muscular, his eyes were a frightening red and his hair was cropped in all different lengths.

"I am sorry I thought you were Edward, he was supposed to bring me my food." I explained, hopping for some sort of miracle.

"Well he isn't!" The vamp snapped, I jumped in fright of his voice, he cocked his head, amused with the effect he had on me. "Get up." He snarled, I hesitated, I hadn't stood without Edwards support. "Get up!!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the bland walls, I jumped in surprise and tumbled off the bed. I landed with a loud thump, my leg already burning, he roared with anger and swiped at me, his nails slicing through my thin skin like butter, I smelled the red liquid before I felt it run down my face like tears. I managed to muffle my scream into a whimper. He picked me up by my arm, his nails impaling my skin, I winced and he threw me against the wall, I slid down in a crumpled mess. I watched through tears as he advanced towards me, my vision was going black and I fought to stay awake, suddenly Edward appeared in my muffled vision, he through the vampire and I closed my eyes, safe again. I felt a slam, muffled voices I couldn't really make out, then cold arms wrapped around me.

"Bella? Oh god Bella! Bella are you alright? Speak to me, please Bella!" Edward cried, I managed to pry my eyes open,

"I am fine Edward really." I assured him, my leg throbbed and my face and arm burned. "I am getting blood on you… are you going to be ok?" I asked, afraid the blood was too much for him.

"Of course you would be worried for me!" He growled and he was suddenly running and then a sudden stop and a worried gasp.

"What happened?" The doctor's voice asked.

"A vamp was in a bad mood." Edward growled, I felt poking and throbbing and realized that they were stitching my face up, along with my arm. Water ran down my cheeks, warm water that made me sink deeper into the darkness. I fought the sleep and opened my eyes; Edward was humming trying to relax me as much as he was trying to relax himself. There was blood all over his clothing.

"Is it hard? With me bleeding everywhere?" I asked, when I moved my face the stitches pulled and winced in pain.

"Stop worrying about me Bella I am fine, and don't talk it will pull the stitches too much.

"I am really fine." I argued, trying to move my mouth face less. "It's just a cut."

"Yea a cut! Three slices in your face that almost cut right through your cheek and two inch holes in your arm, that's nothing!" He growled and I had to smile, I rested my free arm on his. "You almost bleed to death Bella!"

"But I didn't you where there." I smiled.

"This will help the pain Bella." He smiled attaching a bag to my IV.

"That's going to make me sleep isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want to go to sleep." I argued.

"I know, now relax." He chuckled. I closed my eyes and let the medication pull me into a fog.

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up in a different room than the doctor's office or the room I shared with jess. I cold hand laid on my shoulder and I looked up to Edward face.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"How long did you keep me out?" I asked.

"Five days, enough that your arguing wouldn't tear your stitches." He laughed, I stuck my tongue at him, my face was still sore. "I would have kept you out longer but the doc said you wouldn't be in much pain and plus I missed you." He winked, his playfulness not quite reaching his eyes.

"Something is wrong." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have to go away for awhile, I am going to meet a family, I think they may be able to help us." He explained, his eyes searching mine, looking for a reaction, I played it cool.

"How long?" It was bitter sweet news, I would miss Edward terribly but it was my chance to get home, to leave this place once again.

"A week at the most, and Bella can you promise me something?"

"Anything." I lied, almost convincing.

"Stay out of other vampire's way." He pleaded, I kissed his cheek

"Of course." He nodded and stood, walking out of the room, I felt as he tore a bit of my heart out and took it with him. I felt a piece missing, I wouldn't see him for days, I had to do something to make sure I would never be parted form him again. Jessica dashed in a few seconds later.

"Bella! Edward told me to bring you down for lunch." She smiled, holding the door open for me, I dressed quickly in the drab outfits that Alice would throw a fit over and followed her out, listening to her random babbling.

"There is a new boy here." She smiled slyly.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and he is wild." She laughed, "Like you when you got here, his parents were recently captured and he has been hiding out, supposedly he is one of the last wild ones."

"How is he taking the life?" I asked, I wonder if he had it as hard as me.

"Terrible, he refuses to have sex until he meets the one person he wants to lose his virginity to, I think its romantic." She sighed.

"Yea if you call anything in this sick, twisted world romantic." I snorted.

I followed Jessica as we made our way through the line picking up a tray, Jess gasped, "he is coming over here."

"Who?" I asked, my eyes searching the huge cafeteria.

"Mike, the new one." She hissed as he stepped in front of her.

"Hello Jessica, who is your friend?" He asked, I studied him, he looked strong, result of being wild, his hair was blond and shaggy, his face was thing along with the rest of him, he looked like I did when I had been captured.

"This is Bella, she is our most recent wild one, but now we have you." Jessica smiled, he nodded.

"Did you let yourself get caught?" Mike asked, I shook my head, "I did, I thought this is where they took my parents but they didn't they took them to the hunting house." He shuddered, I raised an eyebrow.

"What's a hunting house?"

"When someone is no longer fertile and can't make more little babies, we are sent to the hunting house, a huge plot of land that they set free a certain amount of humans and then the vampires hunt us, most vampires aren't keen on animal blood and they keep a nice flow of us at the hunting house." He explained, I shuddered, that's where I was going to end up… if Carlisle didn't come back. We walked to the table in silence… well I was silent, Jess blabbered on and on.

"Oh and Bella just recently survived a vamp attack." Jessica smiled, Mike eyes grew huge.

"I friend saved me." I shrugged pointing to my face, the three long lines on my cheek.

"She has a vampire lover." Jessica giggled, god this girl liked to gossip.

"Why are you here then?"

"It's against the law to change me, he is away though trying to find a loop hole, anything." I explained, "But if I get pregnant again I get to go back and live with him again."

"Well it sounds like we need to do something about that." He winked, Jessica looked at me with horror, I ignored her.

"I heard they are going to assign us to men now, supposedly we aren't trying hard enough, and instead of having sex when we feel like it we are going to be forced to try once a day." Jessica said, trying to change the subject.

"What are they going to watch us as we do it?" I joked.

"Yes." Jessica frowned, I almost barfed right there. The bell rang and I jumped in my seat. Mike took my hand and rose.

"We'll see you Jess." He smiled and tugged me along, I looked at Jessica desperately, she shrugged. "I hear you have a room all to yourself." Mile smiled.

"Yes." I agreed, guessing the strange room I woke up in was now my own private room. I led the way down the halls; surprised I knew my way and stepped into my room. Mike closed the door and turned to me.

"I won't be rough, I promise." He smiled; I nodded painfully as I watched him advance on me.

"I don't kiss." I whispered, he nodded I wasn't even sure he heard me. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck; he lowered me down on the bed. It felt all wrong, worse than the first time because I knew who should be here with me and it wasn't Mike. The bed seemed extra hard, the blankets extra itchy. My breath hitched as my shirt was suddenly gone, followed by my bra. Slowly he pulled my pants and underwear down, his weight lifting from me, I closed my eyes, fighting my ever nerve. His weight returned as he straddled me, I fought the need to barf, this was for Edward, this was for getting out of here. I held my breath and Mike's fingers went to my opening and plunged in.

"I don't want it to hurt Bella." He explained. No! My brain screamed, bad, wrong, over and over in my head. I fought it all, the need to get up and run away, I slowly and painfully let him spread my legs and I closed my eyes fighting tears.

**I know, that was a difficult chapter for me to write too, and I hope this pisses you off because I am evil for doing this. Lol, I am hiding under a rock! Someone told me that it takes months and months after a pregnancy to be able to get pregnant again, sadly that doesn't fit my story line so in my alternate world, the vampires have super medication to heal a woman in three days, so there that works! I also would like to apologize for being so late with an update, times have been hard and I am trying to juggle the musical and homework and chores at home. Its not working but I am sure ill get the hang of it, so make me feel better and REVIEW!**

**FVC**


	16. Zane

**Long time no see you guys, I have been busy getting ready for the holiday season, and then try outs for our next play and then a week later finals so sorry for the super long delay hope you didn't think I died or something!**

Chapter Sixteen

Mike had left an hour ago, he didn't want to, he begged me to join him for dinner but I couldn't. Edward was going to be furious, Mike had been nice, gentle and held me afterwards. I turned over in my bed again and sighed, I had to get pregnant before Edward got back, I promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke and changed from the bland pj's to the bland clothing. I walked out and found my way to the cafeteria for breakfast, I spotted Mike and went right for him, he grinned at me and handed me a tray.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes." I lied, "I want to try again today." I said quietly.

"As many times as you want." He agreed and walked to a empty table, I sat next to him and pushed around my food. "Not hungry?" He asked.

"No, not really." He nodded and took my hand pulling me towards my room again. We repeated this for lunch and twice after dinner for the next four days, I woke again, feeling sorer than I had ever felt before and headed down to the cafeteria. Mike waved and came to give me a hug and a peek on the cheek, my eyes trained on a little girl tapping her foot impatiently, everyone avoiding her, it was Alice. I waved a little and she strode towards me.

"Bella we need to go, she looks like trouble." Mike whispered.

"You have no idea." I muttered as she stopped in front of us.

"Hey Alice." I smiled.

"Don't try and act all innocent with me." She snarled, "Edward is going to have my head, come on lets go home." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the exit.

"Bella!" Mike cried in alarm.

"It's fine, she is a friend, go talk to Jessica!" I called to him as I was pulled out the door. "Alice what is going on?"

"I'm taking you home, maybe I can run that way Edward won't come after me and find me, he won't want to leave you." He was rambling to herself.

"Why would he kill you and why do I get to leave?" I asked, as she dragged me down hallways, left, right, left, left, right, I was getting confused. We passed Heidi at the front desk as she nodded and I was suddenly bombarded by the bright sunlight. Alice handed me her sunglasses and I took them gratefully.

"I saw what you have been up to with that baby-faced Mike." She groaned, "But I saw too late and now…" She drifted off, pushing me into the passenger seat of her Porsche. Why was it too late? Then it hit me, if I was able to go home, and Edward was going to kill Alice for something then I must be…

"Alice I am pregnant?" I screamed as she opened her door as slid in.

"Yes, and you can't tell Edward… I mean… AHH! I don't know!" She hit her head on the stirring wheel and her eyes went blank.

"Alice?"

"He'll be home tomorrow." She groaned.

"I can't lie to him Alice."

"I know, we'll tell him the truth, he will be angrier with you than me." She sighed in relief.

"Great." I muttered and buried my head in my hands, "It was all I could do, it was don't get pregnant and get sent to the Hunting House or get pregnant and go home, not a hard decision." I looked at Alice, she nodded. We drove back home in silence and I made my way upstairs by myself, Jasper nodded at me and Emmett and Rosalie were who knows where. I ran down the halls and flung open our bedroom door, my bed was still there, blankets pulled back, Edward had been laying there, I pulled the covers over me and breathed deeply, it was only two in the afternoon but I was suddenly very tired, I fell to sleep easily with Edwards scent surrounding me.

Edward's POV

I was racing home, Rosalie and Emmett where suppose to bring home Zane home today, I was going to introduce him to his mother, my sweet Bella. I was not sad in the least to be leaving Denali the Clan that resided there. I had gone to find anything on the where bouts of Carlisle and found nothing, no one had any idea. As I raced up the steps my mind was bombarded with Alice's mind, frantically translating the bible from French to Arabic.

"Alice?" I asked, she was seated in Jaspers lap, rigid and her eyes wide.

"Hey Edward, umm I left something in your room for you." She mumbled, i rose and eye brow but hurried upstairs, what was Alice hiding from me? I opened my door and my eyes went straight to the bump under the covers. I slowly peeled back the blankets and Bella's all too familiar form was curled up, her long dark lash's against her pale but rosy cheeks.

"Bella." I whispered, she stirred and turned, her eyes locating me.

"Edward!" She yelled and jumped up and attacking me, she wrapped her warm arms around my neck and kissed my cheek over and over, I pulled her back and looked at her, her happy face, her twinkling eyes and gently pressed my lips to hers, why was she here, more important how did she manage to be here? I pulled away.

"Alice…"

"Don't be mad with her Edward, it's my fault really." She sputtered, her eyes down casted now.

"What did you do?" I asked, she shook her head and I groaned.

"You didn't!" I screamed and she jumped tumbling from my lap and back to the bed, I was standing now, towering over her. "I told you not to, cant you do anything I ask of you?" Someone had touched her, how many times, who?

"I'm sorry, you weren't going to find anything, I couldn't stay there any longer." She whispered.

"Alice Cullen!" I bellowed and raced down stairs I could hear Bella scurrying after me.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't see until she had already done it…"

"How many times?" I asked, pacing. Bella came to the bottom of the stairs, "How many bloody times?" I asked again.

"Around fifteen." Alice admitted and Bella whimpered.

"When did she get pregnant?"

"The eleventh try." Alice mumbled, I sat on the couch and Bella just stared at me.

"Edward it was the only way." She begged, her eyes glistening with tears

"How many times are you going to do this Bella? You can't do this forever."

"I am more worried about the now, about us now, I'm stalling I bought us nine more months give or take." She whispered.

"You have to promise never again." I begged.

"I can't promise that." She spoke, this time her voice filled with force.

Bella's POV

Edward stood and the door flung open, Rosalie stepped through followed by Emmett. Rosalie was holding a bundle, a tiny bundle and Emmett was laughing, I had never seen Rosalie so happy, her smile was gone when she smelt me and looked up, her face turned to horror.

"Here" She muttered and handed the bundle to Edward who took it willingly and Rosalie ran back the way she had came.

"Baby!" Emmett whined and ran after him.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, here." Edward smiled and handed me the bundle, I took it, surprised by its weight and looked down, a beautiful baby face looked right back at me. Little brown eyes stared intently back at me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"I told you I was adopting him, his name is Zane." He smiled and I sat, luckily Edward scooted a chair under me.

"Zane, my little boy."

"He doesn't look premature."

"He has had almost two weeks of growing up big and strong." Edward grinned.

"Like his daddy." I smiled and touched his nose, he whimpered and started a low crying.

"I need a bottle." Edward rose and rushed to the kitchen, they stocked up pretty well, I watched as Edward made a bottle with ease and handed it to me.

"At least I will have nine months with him." I smiled.

"I'll find Carlisle before that I promise."

"I believe you." I smiled and kissed his cheek and we looked down on out baby boy.

**Well I did the unthinkable, made Bella pregnant with Mikes baby… wooo drama ensues, will Carlisle get back in time? Haha Review my prettys!!**

**FVC**


	17. Runaway

**So I know most of u think I am dead but surprise im not! So let me explain my absence, 1) I got my computer taken away for a 67 on my report card I got it back last week but I have been in Disney world all week sooo no writing, but im home and I think you all deserve a chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Bella's POV**

I woke suddenly and flew forward, I looked around and remembered that I was home, a soft crying was coming from the crib to my left and I stood and went to it, I picked little Zane up and smiled, he was so beautiful. I heard another set of pipes down the hall and I decided to go out and see. Rosalie was walking up and down the hallway with little Madelyn in her arms, I decided this was a good time to confront her.

"Rosalie?" I whispered knowing she could hear be, she looked towards me.

"You too, they make so much noise for such little things." Rosalie teased, I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, patting Zane. He had stopped crying and seemed to be falling back asleep.

"Sure." Rosalie stopped but continued bouncing her child.

"Why were you so mad, when you handed Zane to Edward and fled upstairs?" Her eyes sparked with anger but she calmed herself quickly.

"I did not flee, I enjoy Zane, and he is a sweet child but he doesn't deserve this! It's not that I don't like you Bella, I don't like that you're a human. You will bring so much damage to this home, Zane will lose you, Edward will lose you and now this new baby." Rosalie grunted.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." I paused, "I don't mean to be ruining your home, I'm very sorry." I held back tears, but they rolled down my cheeks anyways.

"Oh Bella…" I didn't hear anything else because I slammed the door and laid Zane down carefully in his crib. I wasn't crying because what Rosalie had said hurt, it was because what she said was true. I had been so selfish; I wanted to get close to my child only to have to rip myself away from him. What kind of mother was I? Rosalie knocked on the door,

"Bella?"

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Hunting, Bella I…"

"Its fine, just leave me alone I need to sleep." I whispered, I heard her retreating steps and I knew what I had to do. I kissed Zane one last time and carefully started tying sheets together, I slipped down into Esme's garden and out into the cool night.

**Edward's POV**

I came to a halt when I neared the house, Rosalie was singing to Madelyn and Zane was crying, I entered expecting to see Bella in the living room with Zane but it was Alice and her mind was closed, she was completely focused on Zane. Rosalie heard me and her mind focused on changing Madelyn.

"What's going on?" I asked, Alice looked at me, guilt was in her eyes.

"I didn't see it, she didn't plan it, it was a spur of the moment." Alice babbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, she pointed towards Rosalie who was coming down stairs.

"It was my fault." She said her face twisted. I couldn't decide if she felt guilt or if she was secretly happy. I read her mind, her conversation with Bella in the hallway, her slamming the door, asking where I was, and then the lack of heart beat. When Rosalie went to check she was gone. I frantically searched for Bella's heartbeat but it was Zane and Madelyn.

"Where is Emmett and Jasper?"I gasped.

"Looking for her, Jasmine is with them." Alice spoke quietly. I raced upstairs and caught her scent, down a crudely made rope ladder out of sheets and across the garden and then the lawn and into the forest, Emmett was coming back to the house, followed by Jasper with Jasmine on his shoulders.

"We couldn't find her dude." Emmett hung his head, "She is good at hiding."

"I can track her scent; no one knows it better than me." I told him, trying to convince myself.

"I have to go back, Jasmine is being fussy." I nodded, Emmett started walking with me. I went human pace, making sure there was no way I could miss her scent. We followed it to a river where she waded in and I lost it.

"Damn!" I muttered, I could tell which way she went, downstream, and we started down, slower than ever but I could afford to miss anything, finally I caught her scent on a tree.

"God I'm a terrible tracker." Emmett muttered.

"You were just going too fast." I muttered, following her scent, it was weak, she was trying not to touch anything, she was good! She went into a small cavern but never came out.

"Got you!" Emmett whooped and I went in, Bella was huddled in a corner, asleep and I felt like scaring her for making me think for two second I had lost her. I picked her up and ran towards home, Emmett behind me.

**Bella's POV**

I woke to rushing wind and I looked up to see Edwards scowling above me, his eyes set forwards. I gulped, he found me, and I thought I had done such a good job of hiding my scent. I had barely been gone a day. We slowed to a walk and I could see the house, Edward looked down, his eyes angry and sharp. He didn't speak as he carried me upstairs and tossed me onto the bed.

"Edward…" He started, he paced, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella how could you do that to me?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Edward I can't hurt you anymore, and poor Zane!" I explained he stopped and was suddenly in front of me, arms on my shoulders.

"Bella you are my life, I will track you down for ever. I will find a way to keep you, I will turn you and I will find Carlisle and I will make you happy. I will not let you be taken and I will not let Zane grow up without his mother." He shook me, "Goddamn it Bella I love you!" he whispered, I reached out and took his head in my hands.

"What if you can't? What if you can't keep me?" I asked, he leaned forward and kissed my lips, hard then softly.

"I won't let it come to that." He promised, Alice burst in and Edward shot her an irritated stare.

"What Alice?"

"I found Carlisle." She whispered.

**Ohhhhh that was SO mean of me… don't worry too much though, I think ill update in a few days, can't make any promises though! REVIEW?? **

**FVC**


	18. Good To Be Home

**Hey Guys, ready for another chapter? I have the next three chapters finished, they just need to be typed up! I also have the rest of the book completely planned out, so look forward to some usual updates bc I am finally over that horrid writers block! **

**_FreakyVampireChick**

Chapter Eighteen

"I told you!" Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. He looked to Alice and she frowned.

"He is on his way; you need to go help Esme. Carlisle us hurt." Alice murmured the last sentence and Edward stiffened, I looked at Edward in alarm and the smile slid off his face. Alice was showing him whatever she had seen. He turned to me slowly,

"Bella I need to go and help them. You have to promise me to stay in this house." He begged me his eyes full of fear, that Carlisle was hurt and that I would run again.

"I promise, I'll be right here when you get back." I smiled trying to encourage him. He kissed my lips and then was gone.

"Come on Bella, Zane needs some attention." Alice smiled and tugged at me. Zane and Madelyn were lying on the floor next to each other.

"Bella!" Rosalie started, I lifted my hand.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"No its not. Bella before Zane was born I was beginning to think of you as a sister, then I got little Madelyn and I don't want her to have to deal with any pain. If she lost her Aunt…" She trialed off. I realized she was just being a mother, trying to protect her child. My child and Alice's child from the hurt of losing a loved one and I couldn't help but completely understand why.

"Rosalie I can't promise I won't die but I love Edward so much and I love Zane and I will fight to stay with them." She smiled, understanding that I wasn't going to fight her, but the law, to become a vampire and raise my child.

"That's all I can ask." She nodded and picked Madelyn up and rocked her slowly in her arms. I picked Zane up and Alice handed me a bottle, I took it nodding a thanks. I watched my child eat and smiled. I had a family, a child who could grow and be loved by everyone around him.

"Alice?" I asked, wondering how long Zane and I had to wait for Edward to return.

"Three hours Bella." She replied. I sighed and heard laughter from the stairs. Alice looked up smiling as Jasmine ran up and down the stairs.

Edward's POV

I followed Alice's direction to where she had seen Carlisle and Esme. They were hurt, I didn't know how or why but at the moment it didn't matter. I ran harder and faster than I have ever done before, I could hear Emmett way behind me, trying to keep up. I heard a voice and veered off in that direction, I knew that voice anywhere, Esme. I burst through the tree's to see Esme in a tattered and torn dress, her hair a mess and supporting a very hurt Carlisle. She lowered him to the ground and smiled.

"Edward." She cried, her face strained from pain, and worry. I rushed to Carlisle's side. His face was torn down the left, his back looked like someone had taken a saw to it and his arm didn't even look like an arm. He would heal, he would heal without a problem, but it would be slow… and painful.

"Good god Carlisle what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" I teased lightly. Carlisle opened his eyes and then closed them again.

"You know how am Edward, just roaming around picking fights." He murmured, I could barely hear his voice. Emmett burst through the tree's and skidded to us.

"Esme." He breathed relief and kissed her cheek.

"Esme is hurt." I heard Carlisle whisper to me, I patted his shoulder, letting him I know I understood.

"Emmett?" I hinted, he nodded and picked Carlisle up into his arms.

"Jasper has a car waiting." I told Esme and scooped her up in my arms.

"Edward I can walk." She protested, I shook my head.

"I know your hurt, don't even try and lie to me." I smiled and she sighed finally relaxing. Jasper was waiting exactly where I had told him. I placed Esme into the car and Carlisle laid across the seat of Emmett's Jeep, his head in Esme's lap. I climbed into the front with Jasper and Emmett and patted Jasper. His face was almost translucent white. He looked at Carlisle and shuddered.

"This isn't right." He whispered to me, I nodded and Emmett growled.

"I'll kill whoever did this." Emmett proceeded to look out the window and I sighed and turned to speak to Esme.

"The house is very different, it's filled with sounds of little feet." I smiled.

"So Alice got Jasmine? I am glad she did get our note." She smiled.

"Rosalie adopted too." Emmett smiled proudly, "I little girl named Madelyn, she is barley a few months old, just a bit older than Bella's son." He turned around.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Edward has found himself a girl, a human girl." Jasper chuckled and I elbowed him.

"Oh really Edward?" Esme cried in delight.

"Yes, I love her Esme." I smiled, "I adopted her child, Zane, he looks so much like her."

"I am so happy for you." She smiled and leaned forward, laying a hand on my arm before leaning back. "I can't wait to meet them all."

"How about Jasmine?" She asked.

"She still looks two so we can tell she won't grow but her mind has grown, slowly but she can talk and walk. We think she is about the intellect of a five year old." Jasper explained. We pulled into the gravel drive and I could see Bella sitting on the porch, her head in her hands, Alice was pacing behind her, Zane in her arms. She jumped up when she heard the car, I was out the moment it came to a stop and she ran to me, I lifted her high into the air and then let her down, engulfing her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered,

"Shhh, it doesn't matter now, Carlisle is here and as soon as he is better than everything will be set up. You will become a vampire and we will raise little Zane together, and of course the child that grows here." I smiled and placed my hand on her flat stomach. I glanced to see that Emmett was carrying Carlisle inside.

"Is this her?" Esme asked, I let go of Bella and turned to her.

"Esme this is Bella Cullen." Bella looked at me strangely and did Esme and Bella stuck her hand out.

"Bella Swan." She smiled and I realized I had called her Cullen, she just was to me.

"I am so glad Edward found you, I was beginning to think that Edward was turned to young." Esme smiled and I rolled my eyes, earning a chuckle from the both of them.

"Edward get your virgin ass in here, you are the new doctor." Emmett yelled. We went inside to see Jasmine rushing about.

"Emmett there are children." Bella scorned.

"Virbib, virbin, virbin." Jasmine sang and Bella's jaw dropped in the cutest way.

"Look what you taught her!" Rosalie yelled.

"Hey I am still trying to learn this parent stuff." Emmet muttered and started t chase Jasmine.

"It's good to be home." Esme smiled and I went to Carlisle's side.

"Ready Jasper?" I asked, he nodded and threaded the needle.

Bella's POV

I held Zane to my chest, my eyes closed shut as I heard Carlisle's muffled screams. Esme was dry sobbing as she tried to keep her husband's voice down for the children. Esme what happened?" Alice asked, I opened my eyes, keeping them directed on Esme. She shook her head and I understood that she would explain later, now wasn't the time. Alice handed Madelyn a doll and she started to chew on it ripping it to shreds.

"No Jasmine." She smiled sadly.

"They are finished." Emmett spoke, stepping away from Edward and Jasper. Madelyn lost somewhere in his arms. Edward turned and smiled at me. Jasper, Jasmine and Alice were suddenly gone. Emmett handed Madelyn to Rosalie carefully; I could tell she was asleep.

"How is he?" I asked when Edward sat on the carpet next to me.

"He'll heal, the worst is over." Edward smiled.

"It's not over." I whispered.

"What?"

"First he has to heal, and then he has to get permission to heal me, what if he can't do that?" I asked, looking up into his golden eyes.

"Bella I promise you will be turned. Carlisle doesn't need permission he is in charge of the United States." Edward explained, something told me it wasn't going to work, I nodded anyways.

"Trust me Bella." He pleaded.

"I do trust you."I whispered, I just didn't trust fate.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you." He took Zane from my arms and was gone, reappearing moment later.

"Edward." I hoarse voice called from the couch and I jumped slightly. We stood and wet to his side. Black stitches stood out o his white face; he was shockingly beautiful, his eyes the same yellow as Edward and the rest of the family.

"Yes Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I hear you have a new friend." He smiled.

"Yes, Bella." He nodded and I moved to his side so he could see me.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He nodded.

"I've heard so much about you." I smiled.

"All good I hope." He winced.

"Of course." I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Bella needs to feed out son." Edward explained.

"Your son?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes, I adopted him." Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. He paused and nodded. "I haven't forgotten."

"Esme?" Carlisle called and she was instantly at his side.

"Yes honey?"

"Let Edward help you." He asked, she nodded.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked, she rolled up the sleeve to see parts of her arms in shreds and her thigh was bitten and torn at.

"Carlisle got the worst of them, trying to be a hero and protect me." She smiled.

"I went upstairs and picked Zane from his crib and went back downstairs, grabbing a bottle from the fridge.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"They are going to tell us all tonight, at the same time, when the children are asleep." I heard Alice reply and then they were gone. I let Zane have his bottle and he greedily took it. What could have possibly happened?

**Well they are finally back! But what the hell happened?? Haha, I know and you don't!**

**If you REVIEW then I will send you a special SNEAK PEAK!!!**

**-FVC**


	19. A New Army

**Told you I would update quickly! Be proud!! Ready to find out what happened to poor Carlisle and Esme? ;)**

Chapter Nineteen

"Come on everyone into the living room!" Alice ordered. Edward took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I smiled reassuringly at him. I had become the master at doing things one handed, I was always holding little Zane, and if I weren't, Edward was. He was so spoiled, and I didn't mind at all, I was so happy that I could spoil him. I sat on the couch and rested little Zane on my knee's being careful to watch his head.

"Can I?" He asked, and I nodded handing him his son. Edward was a very attractive man but him holding a child, my child made him down right sexy. Alice settled on the floor, slowly brushing Jasmine's hair, the child held completely still and I had to admit it was still unnerving to me. Jasper grimaced in pain and I wondered how many different emotions were in the air. Rosalie was in Emmet's lap and Madelyn in Rosalie's lap. Carlisle was already sitting up, yet still leaning against the couch back. Esme hurried in with a plate, it was steak and rice.

"Oh Esme thank you." I smiled, "I can cook for myself you know, I've been doing it all my life." I reassured her.

"I think you need to rest, with the baby and I like to cook anyways." She shrugged and I knew she wasn't going to budge an inch. She sat next to Carlisle and he pulled her into his lap. She nodded at him to begin.

"We made it to Italy, spent several months with Aro and his men. Aro has acquired a team of specially talented vampires and insisted you joined. I told him that now was not the time but if you all changed your mind he would be the first to know. He agreed that we must et adjusted to this life. I was also surprised to find that he had an entirely new kind of army, two actually. One was more of a group than an army. They're were six of them and they were born of a vampire father and a human mother making them… hybrid." Carlisle paused and I looked around, shock was on there faces, I swore Edward said that vampires cant have children. "The other was an army, hundreds of them, so many had been awaked around the world because of the take over and in order to survive decided to take the winning side. They were… werewolves." I gasped,

"More of them?" I looked worriedly at Edward, we had dealt with them before. I thought Edward had killed all of Jacobs pack. Then I understood he did, these were new packs, from around the world.

"More?" Carlisle asked.

"That's why I couldn't see you." Alice yelled and I jumped in fright. "If you were with wolves then I couldn't see you, that makes so much sense." She babbled.

"Did you know wolves?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Yes, they kidnapped Bella, we killed them all though. That's a story for another time." Rosalie said impatiently.

"Jane, Marcus, Jeannette, Kyle, Esme and myself headed back here, we had five wolven guards to protect us. When we got off the plane we headed here when out protectors ambushed us. Jane put up an incredible fight but was torn to shreds, Marcus, Jeannette, Kyle, Esme and myself managed to kill the other wolves and Marcus gathered Jane and is on his way back to Italy. Jeanette and Kyle are visiting other Senate's and warn them of the new danger." He paused and looked at Edward. "I know there is something you have been dying to ask me." He smiled slyly and I looked at Edward.

"Yes… it's about Bella." He started, "The doctor will not allow her to be turned without your permission." Edward bounced Zane lightly.

"Of course, Aro won't even notice, nor would he care. He officially put me in charge of the United States, I haven't decided if I like it or not." He winked. I started to cry, warm tears rolled down my cheeks, I was smiling broadly. These were tears of joy.

"I told you." Edward whispered.

"I said I trusted you." I whispered back and kissed his lips.

"We'll go and speak to the doctor when I am healed, and we will also have to wait until Bella's child is born." He reminded us, but we didn't care, Carlisle was back and I had a future, a bright future.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." I told him.

"Oh I think I do.' He muttered and his eyes went to Esme. I nodded and left the room, going into the kitchen. They had been gone so long because Aro was getting them ready to rule, and then they were attacked. I was so happy they were ok, I was so happy we were all going to be ok. I was going to be with Edward forever, see my children grow, find there loved one's. Be turned and live forever with me. I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway grinning his crooked smile.

"What?" I asked teasingly.

"This is it, we made it." He smiled, I nodded happily.

"I'll be with you, forever." I grinned.

"Forever." He agreed. Alice bounded in and silently took Zane, winking at Edward before vanishing with my son. I raised my eye brow in question as Edward strode across the kitchen floor. He knelt on one knee and suddenly a small box was in his hand and it was open. A small ring sat inside, its silver band was slim and one diamond rested perfectly on the top.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" He asked, my hand flew to my mouth as I gasped. I was truly speechless, I couldn't say anything. Several long seconds past and Edward's face twisted. "Bella I love you so much, you are my entire world and I want to marry you." His eyes begging me to say something, I nodded slightly. "Yes?" He asked, I nodded again.

"Yes." I whispered, "Oh Edward yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He pulled me back, his face exploding with joy. He slipped the ring on my finger and I looked up at him.

"I'm yours forever." I told him, Edward smirked.

"Mine." He growled and kissed my lips viciously. Next thing I knew I was sprawled on the kitchen floor underneath Edward and his mouth left mine, trailing down my neck and stopping right in between my collarbones. "Mine." He growled again.

"How much time are you giving me?" Alice asked and I jumped slightly. Edward didn't seem to care, just pulled me up into his arms and looked at me.

"I want to get married before I'm all fat, and I don't want anyone here that isn't family, I don't know anyone else." I shrugged.

"Way to ruin a girl's fun." Alice muttered.

"Two weeks, on Friday." Edward told her. She nodded,

"Good pick." She winked and then was gone. Esme walked in and smiled, handing me Zane.

"Thank you." I nodded and Edward took Zane from me.

"I'm marrying mommy, what do you think of that?" He asked, kissing the baby's forehead. Zane remained asleep.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" He turned to me.

"I have one condition to getting married." I whispered.

"Your wish is my command." He assured me.

"I want us to try… I want us to… I want us to have sex." I blurted.

"No, no, no, no. Bella I can kill you and I won't even try!" He yelled, I was shocked and stood up glaring.

"Edward please, I want this last human experience without it being my "job". I want to actually enjoy it before all I care about for years in blood." I begged, keeping my voice low and desperate.

"I can hurt you, I could kill you." He roared making me shrink back.

"I trust you." I whispered reaching towards him, he stepped back.

"I said no Bella, it's not a good idea." He said evenly.

"Fine." I smiled coldly, "then I won't marry you." I turned on my heel and stomped away. Rosalie clapped and I rolled my eyes as I stomped upstairs, Alice was immediately at my side. I closed the door to her room and she winked at me, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen.

"Bella sweet heart please." Edward called through the door. I slid down the wall and stared blankly at the door. He had never raised his voice at me like that before.

"He is changing his mind; you get exactly what you want." Alice had written on the pad of paper and she winked at me.

"Bella let's talk about this!" Edward pounded on the door.

"Fine talk!" I yelled back.

"I've come so close to losing you, I can't… I can't lose you again. I can't lose you because of me." He sounded wounded, sad.

"Stay strong." Alice muttered.

"Shut up Alice!" He roared. I threw open the door to face him.

"I trust you Edward and I know you aren't going to hurt me. Why cant you believe it?" I asked softly, my eyes brimming with tears.

"I just can't risk it." He whispered sadly and I groaned.

"Then I am not marrying you." I repeated and ran back to our room, tossing myself on the bed.

"You can sleep on the couch!" I yelled, knowing he didn't sleep but I knew he would understand exactly what I meant.

Edward's POV

Alice took Zane from me as Bella ran down the hallway, slamming out door.

"You can sleep on the couch!" She yelled and I cursed myself, I was in trouble now. I knocked on the door and she refused to reply. I carefully opened the door, Bella was either asleep or one hell of an actress, I decided she was really asleep. I sat on the rocking chair staring at her, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Bella moved, sitting up she turned to glare at me.

"I thought I told you to stay out." She growled and I had to hide smile, she was so cute when she tried to act fierce.

"Alright Bella." I smiled, she raised an eyebrow asking what I was agreeing to.

"We will try but if for one moment you are in any way in pain we stop. You have to tell me!" I told her.

"You won't hurt me." She smiled.

"Bella." I groaned.

"I promise." She patted the bed and I crawled in next to her.

"You are so stubborn." I whispered.

**There we go, I have officially set up for the ending of this book. Don't get all worried, there is still a number of chapters to go before its finished. Now review and you will all get a sneak peak again!!!**

**FVC**


	20. Wedding Part One

**Here is the next update… I most likely will be updating on weekends, fri or Saturday night. They should come in regularly since things have calmed down a bit. Enjoy!!**

Chapter Twenty

Tomorrow was my wedding, I was actually having a wedding with flowers and a white dress and my family around me. I only wished my parents could be here to see it but I knew they would be so proud of me. Only vampire's had weddings but humans use too, I heard stories about it and I was literally jumping of the walls with excitement and nervousness. I heard a knock at the door and jumped a bit, laughing at how silly I was today.

"Come in." I called and Edward opened the door, smiling. Zane was in his arms.

"Well hello are you as excited as I am?" Edward asked as I took Zane from his grasp.

"You have no idea." I whispered and kissed his lips lightly. I placed Zane in his crib and listened, I could hear Rosalie singing to Madelyn when Alice suddenly burst into the room and I jumped, into Edwards arms. He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Come on Bella it's your last night as a free women we have to get you out! A traditional batcheralette **(I have no idea how to spell that and my stupid spell check is working!)** party!" She smiled. Edward groaned and pulled me closer.

"Alice no, just let her be." Edward pleaded.

"Nope no way, she has one more human experience to have before she is married and your boring ways rub off on her." Alice laughed lightly. Edward looked confused and frustrated and I knew Alice was blocking him from her thoughts.

"Come on Bella." Rosalie called from the door.

"Watch Zane for me?" I asked he nodded.

"Bella I will always be watching that child, he is my son." He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"See you later, and have some fun." I smiled at him. I let Alice practically drag me out of the room, down the stairs and then out the door to her car.

"So what human experience is so important?" I asked, and Rosalie held up a bottle and I gasped, how the hell did they find that?

"Carlisle use to keep it in the house as a front if people visited, he just hasn't gotten rid of it." She shrugged. I didn't even know that stuff was still around. They didn't let humans drink it in the buildings and it's been years since the Vampires had taken over. We drove for awhile before Alice skidded in front of a deserted building.

"So Bella?" She smiled as we got out of the car. We went inside it was exactly how I pictured it, dark, and reeked with alcohol.

"This is a true blue dance club from human times." Alice whispered and hit a button the lights started dancing and the music blared. Rosalie whipped out the bottle again and poured me the first drink.

Edward's POV

I waited for what seemed all night but it was only two when I heard their car pull up into the drive way. I glanced at Zane, he was sleeping soundly. I made my way downstairs my mind reaching out to Alice's, she was still blocking her mind. I growled with frustration. Suddenly she let her guard down and almost lost it as I sifted through her thoughts. She had taken Bella to a dance club and gotten her drunk! I watched as they taught her to dance and her finishing glass after class, finally just drinking straight from the bottle. I rushed outside to see Rosalie laughing, clutching her side as Bella attempted to walk across the lawn towards the house, Alice supporting her as she too laughed.

"Oh Bella." I sighed and went to pick her up. She gasped a bit when the ground vanished under her. She laughed and then looked up at me.

"Edward!" She touched my face. "You're kinda blurry." She laughed again. "I like being drunk."

"Well enjoy it while you can because it will never happen again." I snorted.

"You couldn't stop us this time, what makes you think you can stop us next time." She asked, running her hand up and down my chest seductively, I shivered, she had done it, I could feel myself strain against my jeans.

"Wow you really need to go to bed." I shook my head and headed up the stairs.

"Fuck I'm flying." She gasped, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm holding you sweetheart." I told her.

"Oh Edward you are very sexy. Alice told me you were a virgin, why didn't you tell me that?" She asked, kissing my neck, I was so turned on and I wiggled my hips trying to relax. I could hear Alice and Rosalie laughing downstairs.

"Bella just relax." I told her, she stopped kissing me as I continued up the stairs. She looked at me strangely.

"You mad aren't you Eddie?" She asked, giggling at my nickname.

"Of course not, I am angry at Alice and Rose." I snarled.

"But I had fun." She whined.

"I am very glad you had fun. Now you are going to be so sick." I told her. Her hands went to my hair and my chest and I stopped in front of our door. "You know alcohol can affect the child." I hissed.

"I checked, it didn't, her decision didn't affect the little thing at all." She assured me and skipped away. I placed Bella on the bed and laid down next to her, suddenly she was sitting on my chest, pushing up my shirt.

"Bella." I groaned and suddenly my shirt was off. How the hell did she do that? Her full lips came down right above my pants and she kissed hot kisses all the way up my chest and then to my mouth. She kissed me and I kissed her back, out tongues battling for dominance, suddenly her hands were at my belt and it was gone. I stopped kissing her as her little hands worked on my button. I grabbed them.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Though my body screamed to let her have her way, she looked at me then kissed right above my pants and I could feel my arousal as it pushed against my jeans. Bella's hand was resting right on it and I groaned.

"I just want to help." She murmured and I shook my head.

"Let's get you to the bathroom." I smiled and pulled her away from my lower regions and into my arms. I needed to distract both of us.

"Why do I have to pee?" She smiled.

"I don't know do you?" I asked.

"My stomach hurts." She muttered and her face went from happy and carefree to pained.

"Oh no." I whispered and went vampire speed to the bathroom. Placing her on the floor she looked at the toilet and then emptied her stomach of everything she had eaten today. I held her hair back and Rosalie came in and handed me a hair tie.

"Nice timing." She laughed and then was gone.

"I'm going to get you some water, stay here." I instructed, knowing she was about to sober up.

Bella's POV

I barely remember half the night, I remember bright light and Alice and Rosalie. I remember dancing and then flashes of different things. I was now curled up on the cold tile floor trying not to puke my insides out. Edward came in and I winced, I knew he was mad.

"Drink." He ordered and I managed to sit up and sip from the cup he held. "Come on let's get you into bed." She whispered and I was reminded of what I had tried to do and I blushed bright red. "Oh so you do remember trying to get in my pants." Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I am so sorry." I buried my face in his chest, horrified at myself.

"Bella it's nothing, I was very turned on." He promised me, I refused to meet his eyes and I felt him lay me down on the bed. His arms wrapped around me and I felt blankets covering us.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked.

"You already asked me that." He chuckled.

"I did?"

"Yes you did and no of course I am not angry at you, I could never be mad." He assured me.

"My head hurts." I said softly but it still sounded like I was yelling.

"Sleep." He whispered and I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing.

* * *

I was shaken awake by a little pixie hanging over me.

"Come on Bella we have to make you drop dead gorgeous if that's possible you already are so pretty." She smiled and I rolled my eyes at her silly compliment.

"Come on the boys are watching the children while Rosalie and I get you ready. I looked next to me, Edward was missing and then I glanced at the clock, it was twelve; they had let me sleep in. I was rushed into Rosalie's room, they had a vanity all set up and a stand where I could be elevated at they tended to my dress. Alice had managed to get me out of the house week ago and to a small boutique where I had found the perfect dress.

"Let's start with makeup." Alice whispered and Rosalie nodded, I took a deep breath and retreated to my happy place.

Edward's POV

Alice and Rosalie managed to block their minds all day so I wouldn't see Bella's dress.

"Poga." Zane babbled.

"Daddy, can you say daddy?" I asked and Zane giggled and rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes looking for someone then he spotted her, Madelyn was in the play pin, sleeping. He was growing so fast, I picked him up and kissed his little baby nose.

"What is taking your mother so long?" I asked him.

"Uncle Edwid, da are weady." Jasmine chimed as she skipped in.

"Who is?" I asked.

"Aunt Bewa." She smiled and raced back upstairs. I quickly picked Madelyn up and hurried outside. Alice had done a amazing job outside. White chairs had been arranged to face the alter, and a white carpet was down the middle. White lights were strung everywhere and barely shined as the sun set. I handed Madelyn to Emmett and Zane to Esme before I took my place next to the priest. It surprised me that vampires even practiced to be priest but then again vampires got married too. I glanced at our guests, the Denali's and our family. Alice rushed out the back door followed by Rosalie and took their seat with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. The door swung open and Bella stepped out. She was beyond stunning, beyond gorgeous, beyond any words. Her dress was white of course, bunched up on her rib cage, lace around the best and down to her feet, she had a small train which was good because knowing her it would get stuck on something and she would trip. She had lace gloves on her hands which clutched nervously to her flowers. Jasmine was holding the end of her train and Carlisle was beaming next to her, honored that she had asked him to give her away. She stepped next to me and gave Carlisle a quick kiss on the cheek before he took his seat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the binding of these too people." The priest started and I glanced at Bella, she was beaming, she winked at me and my heart melted.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as you wife, to love and to cherish, to be bonded for eternity?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said loudly.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as you husband, to love and to cherish, to be bonded for eternity?" He asked, all eyes directed to Bella and she didn't miss a beat, didn't hesitate and with a clear, strong voice,

"I do." She smiled.

"Then for the first time I announce you as Mr., and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss the bride." He announced and I pulled back the veil and pressed my lips firmly to hers.

**And… cliffhanger!!! Next update will have the after party and then the honeymoon! Don't worry I am not like Stephanie Meyer you will get every little juicy detail! Review for a SNEAK PEAK!**

**FVC**


	21. Wedding Part Two

**Well I wrote this the same day I posted the other, but no one really reviewed and I was hoping to get a few more. I am contemplating not finishing this until much later since no one has much interest in it. I could use this time to work on my other two or my own books. Tell me if you want me to continue…**

Chapter Twenty One

Bella's POV

As soon as his lips pressed against mine I felt it, I really was his now. I was a Cullen pure and true, I was safe. I heard clapping and turned to see my family and another coven of vampires. I did notice Tanya and she smiled at me, I nodded and noticed her hand was laced with another. He was handsome, bright flame red hair and almost baby face yet still somehow very manly. He wasn't as big as Emmett but his muscles were larger than Edwards. He kissed Tanya's hair and she giggled.

"Happy?" Edward whispered.

"More than you can imagine." I whispered back. We had our first dance, Me standing on Edwards toes as he moved us across the dance floor gracefully. The others joined in, we danced for hours, I noticed Alice or Rosalie would be gone for some time and I had to remember to thank them for watching Zane for me. Rosalie pulled me aside and dressed me in simple jeans and a gray baby doll shirt, before I knew it, it was dark and people were lining up by a car and Edward was pulling me towards it. I waved good bye as flower petals rained on us. I hadn't met any of Denali clan or barely spoken to my own family. I had danced with Emmett and Jasper, even Carlisle but I was so wrapped up in Edward.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a beach house in California, it won't be a long drive." He assured me and I looked up, Emmett was grinning in the driver's seat. Edward was right, we got to Florida around three in the morning. Edward carried me across the threshold laughing and then was gone bringing back our suitcases. He set them down and then turned to me.

"Husband." I smiled.

"My wife." He answered and then he was in front of me, his lips on mine as I parted my lips his tongue plunged in and I let him have dominance. We kissed like this for a long time before he pulled back, leaving me gasping for breath, his lips were on my neck, sucking gently and kissing down my neck. He stopped for a moment

"The moment I hurt you it's over, we stop." He whispered.

"I promise." I whispered and he picked me up and brought me to a bed. It was a big queen, white comforter and big feather pillows. He laid me gently onto one and I pulled at his shirt. It came off easily, he kissed my neck again before I felt his cold hand on the flat of my stomach, it was slowly moving up when I felt him let go and pull my shirt over my head. She flipped us to I was on top of him. He closed his eyes and I gently ran my fingers down his stomach, his chest rising and falling gently. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans, my hand trembling as I unzipped them and pulled them down slowly, hearing them land on the floor with a soft thud. He groaned and flipped us again so he was now hovering above me. His mouth was on my neck, kissing right below my ear. I could feel his hand on my stomach, traveling down and then my pants were unzipped and he suddenly was gone from above me, pulling down my jeans painfully slow. I groaned,

"Edward." I muttered. He was staring at me and I suddenly felt self conscious. I tried to cover myself but he was over me again, grabbing my hands and pulling them above my head.

"Don't hide, did Alice pick these out?" He asked, I nodded. I had thin see through black lace panties, if you could call them that and a matching bra. "She sure can pick it." He growled, "You look beautiful, please don't hid from me." He whispered before he was kissing my lips again and I forgot everything but his touch. I felt his hand under my back, pulling me closer.

"Edward." I muttered.

"Yes darling?" he answered.

"I need… more." I managed to choke out and I felt his hand travel down my back and snap the side of my panties and then the other side. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra and I heard it hit the wall behind me. I shivered as I reached forward and pulled down his boxers.

"Will you even…" I started.

"It will be fine." He answered and leaned back down, out body molding to each other like every one of my curves was the key to his. I shivered in anticipation ad felt him slowly lower his body down till his face was at my knees.

"Edward." I whispered. He placed both hands on my knees and I melted, my legs falling apart, spreading for him. His face disappeared in between my legs and I felt cold hit me and I gasped. It hit me again and I groaned. Edward cold tongue flicked across my wet folds and then plunged between them. I groaned and wiggled my hips trying to get him deeper. He did it twice more before I felt him kiss all the way up to my lips, my eyes boring into his. His hand slowly kneaded my breast, my nipple harded under his hand. He continued to kiss me, I groaned into his mouth, my hand running through his hair as my other traveled down his side and touched him with the edge of my finger tips. He was so big and I knew I was going it was going to hurt. I closed my eyes and closed my hand around him, I wasn't able to circle my hand around it completely. He gasped and I knew what we both needed. I felt Edwards fingers at my entranced and he slowly pushed them in and I gasped a bit, the pressure was slight but I could still feel it. Then he added another and I winced slightly. He let my body get use to it before he pulled out.

"Ready my sweet?" He asked, and I nodded. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"It's fine." I promised and I felt his erection slightly between my folds as he pushed himself deeper and moved through my barrier. It wasn't as horrible as the first, but Edward was much larger than the other two and it was still slightly painful.

"Edward." I groaned as my body slowly got use to him.

"Did I hurt you, do we need to stop?" he groaned, obviously not wanting to.

"No its fine, just let me get use to it." I muttered, then nodded and he moved in deeper and I winced again, then he pulled out a little and back in, I could feel my hips moving with his. It seemed carefree and wonderfully easy. I knew exactly what to do and my hips wiggled and moved in ways I never knew they could. He was moving painfully slow and I groaned, he moved faster and I could feel us coming to the edge. He thrust once, hard but I could tell he was holding back immensely. I heard a distant snap, and he was deeper inside of me then ever and we both released. Edward collapsed to my side, still inside me, I was breathing heavily and we just stared at each other. I had never every felt anything that amazing in my life. With the others I was forced, and mike was gentle but Edward it was all love. Every move, touch and kiss was pure.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I answered. He pulled out and hovered over me, kissing my lips, his fingers trialing down to my still wet folds.

**Well I don't really do Lemons, I've never had sex and I only know the basics so I hope you slightly liked it? I got a friend (who will not be named) to help write it and this is what I came up with. I haven't gotten many reviews but I hope you tell me if this was good or bad, flame me, love me, anything you want to say please take a few moments!**

**FVC **


	22. Honeymoon

**Well my computer was taken away then school ended and i got it back, then as all computers do at some point, it crashed... blah! so after this weekend ill take it to Best Buy and have it looked at, ill try to update through my familys computer but, idk... there is always someone on this thing and its soooooo slow! Well here goes...**

Chapter Twenty Two

I woke curled up in Edward's cool arms, he had wedged a blanket between our body's but I didn't mind, I knew I would have froze if he hadn't.

"Good morning sunshine." I heard him whisper and I smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Morning to you too!" I paused, "Last night was..." I trialed off hoping i hadn't disappointed him.

"Amazing?" He offered and I could feel my face light up, he continued, "No amazing is an understatement, I cant even Begin to describe to you how wonderfully incredible last night was." I felt heat swell in my cheeks as I blushed tomato red.

"I agree, though im sorry you had to hold back." I whispered.

"Don't be, don't ever be, it was perfect exactly how it was." He pointed behind me and I rose a bit to see the entire head board shattered into pieces of wood.

"Wow, how did I not notice that?" I chuckled, he looked at me sadly, "What?"

"Look in the mirror." He suggested and I stood feeling incredibly sore in between my legs, more so then my first time. Then again Edward was stronger than any of my other... partners. I looked in the mirror with confusion before Edward appeared behind me.

"I dont know what im looking at." I sighed. He pointed to my neck, then to my stomach, I looked closer and laughed.

"This is not funny." He snarled and I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Those are the tiniest bruises Ive ever had, what is your problem?" I asked, turning to him.

"I gave you them, my pinky finger, Im so sorry." He hung his head.

"You are probley the most ridiculous man Ive ever meet." I grinned and kissed his lips softly. "I couldn't even see them and I doubt that you would have if not for the whole amazing eye sight that comes with being a vampire." He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What if I hurt you again?" He asked.

"You won't, you never hurt me to begin with." I snapped, "I wont put up with this self pitying crap either. Now that's enough... promise?"

"Fine, you have my word." He grinned and kissed me, softly but fiercly and more passionate, he broke to let me break as I became lightheaded. He picked me up in his arms and opened the shower door, pulling me inside. He took care of me completely, washed my hair and my body, with such loving care and always so gentle. The water flowed over us both and I clung to him as he kissed my neck.

"We have to go home tomorrow." He reminded me.

"I know, cant stay away from Zane for long and the others... I'm going to get fat soon." I huffed as he dried me with a fluffy towel.

"You still will look beautiful." He reminded me.

"Beautiful, fat and round, mood swings and crying, that definitely sounds beautiful." I snorted.

What happened to no self pitying?" He teased.

"That was for you, not me." I smiled angelically.

"You are completely unfair." He snarled and pulled me onto the bed. I curled up with him, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around his neck. "So whats the first thing you will do once you are a vampire?" He asked.

"Have unrestrained sex with you." I giggled, he growled lowly but was smirking.

"It will be hard, the first year or so, you wont be able to be around our children. You will miss the first year of the new ones and Zane at age 2, which I hear is the worst year for a child." He added, trying to ease the pain that was in my heart. Missing my children's lives, even for a year would be the most difficult thing.

"I know, but its worth it for a lifetime with you, and with my children. I will die if I don't." I reminded him. He didn't speak and i decided not to make him. We spent the rest of the day in perfect silence, staring at each other, just relaxing in each others presence. We had to go home the next day. I had doctors appointments and I couldn't expect the family to care for Zane for very long, there was two other children and Carlisle was still recovering. I was going to enjoy this perfect bliss why I could. I prayed that it would continue, that I would indeed become a vampire and spend eternity with Edward and my amazing family.

**Well there is a chapter for you. I know its not long but its all i have, its a filler chapter before the real madness comes. So brace yourself! I am going to have this story finished before school can start again. So look forward to many regular updates!**

**FVC**


	23. Future

Chapter twenty Three

Bella's POV

The honey moon had been wonderful even if it was short. I was so happy to be home with my family and my child. I was currently laying on my bed with Zane curled up against Edwards bare stomach, my slightly large stomach opposite them. I was just watching Edward, watching Zane. Both so peaceful and beautiful. Edward looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back as Zane yawned and stretched his little legs. I giggled at how little and cute it was.

"I love you." Edward smiled.

"I love you too, I love you more every day I look at you." I reached out and let little Zane's fingers wrap around my pinky, marveling at his strong grip.

"Are you worried?" Edward asked.

"About me, after the birth, becoming a vampire? Of course but I know you'll take care of me…" I smiled slightly. Hiding what was truly bothering me for the past couple of weeks.

"That's not what's bothering you. I know you never worry about yourself. What's really wrong? I have waited for three months to see if you come to me about this and you haven't. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like you don't trust me, or that I have to make guesses. I don't understand why you can't just tell me, I'm your husband for God's sake!"

"Please Edward, don't ruin this moment for me." I begged, I knew this was a long time coming. I noticed how he eyed me, waited for a few second for me to speak and tell him why I had been on edge.

"Too late, now please. I can't always be the one to come to you, you need to be able to come to me. To know no matter what happens I will protect you." He snarled.

"And my children? Even if they aren't yours you will protect them too? What happens when they have to be shipped off to a breeding house? I can't raise my kids knowing that is a foreseeable future for them!" I yelled, making Zane jump and start whimpering. I cursed under my breath and picked him up, soothingly singing to him as I left the room, and a seemingly frozen Edward, just staring after us. I placed Zane in his crib and turned to see Edward in the doorway.

"Do you think I don't look at that boy and not see him as my own? I don't care if it wasn't my seed that made him. I am raising him, he is my son and he will not be shipped off like some sort of animal! Nor will my wife, nor will my babies yet born." He placed his hand on my stomach. I flinched.

"How do you know that? That three healthy humans can survive this world?" I yelled and shut Zane's door.

"You have to know the answer for that. They won't have a choice like you will. It's the only way they won't be harmed."

"What are you talking about?"

"When they are sixteen to eighteen, it's their decision, they have to be turned. They will have to be in order to be safe. Us as a family will be able to protect them from nomads till then." Edward explained, my stomach plummeted.

"It's the best we can offer them in a world like this." He spoke. I nodded and moved away from him.

"Bella please, I don't know what else we can do." He pleaded.

"I understand. Hun, it's not your fault, how did the world take such a turn? That we have no choice in our lives anymore." I hung my head and slowly accepted my children's fate.

"I wish we could do something, make the world go back to what it used to be but we can't. Aro's plan was set to motion and there is no stopping it. Never can, and part of me, sadly, no matter how horrid the living for the humans is… I'm happy just as I am right now. With you and my children and being able to be myself and not worry what people saw or trying to keep our secret constantly. I love Zane, more than my own life, I love you and our unborn child. They are mine just as much as they are yours." He smiled, brushing he hair from my face. He kissed my forehead and pushed me lightly onto the bed, slowly unbuttoning my pants.

"Wont the others hear?"

"Their hunting." He winked. Suddenly we heard the door down stairs slam.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled and Edward leaned back in a huff. I giggled and kissed his lips then pulled away as Emmett barged through.

"Really Emmett, what if I was naked?" I teased.

"Wouldn't be the last time." He shrugged.

"What do you need?" Edward asked, just wanting him to leave as again we heard the door open and close downstairs. He groaned and I knew the whole family was home. "We really need our own place." He said looking at me, I blushed.

"Oh, we wanted to know if Bella wanted to watch a movie with us, and well you too I guess Edward." Emmett winked and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"A movie sounds great!" I smiled and looked at Edward who now looked at me like I was crazy.

Six months later

I was currently standing in the middle of the floor, staring at the ground.

"Edward!" I screamed, every Cullen was in the room in a second. Zane in Esme's arms. He was so big, and almost a year old. Jasmine looked at me strangely.

"I thought grownups don't pee in da pants." She looked up at Alice.

"Oh my god, her water broke!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett looked like he wanted to barf if he could and Carlisle took my hand, Edward the other as they slowly moved me up the stairs.

"This time is so much easier, Carlisle is here and I'm not having to drive or freak out." Edward smiled happily as I doubled over in pain. Edward scooped me up and rushed me up to the birthing room, Carlisle had set up.

He laid me on the bed, looking nervous.

"I take back the whole not freaking out thing." He mumbled. I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach.

It took twelve painful hours for them to finally decide they were ready to come out. Edward had already put three holes in the wall from anger. Smashed the desk before Carlisle sent him out so that he would frak me out any more. When it was time I screamed for him. He was there in a second, hand in engulfing mine and smiled at me happily. It took another two hours to push them out. Forst, a girl, cried a few moment and then was a happy little thing. Esme came to wash and wrap her in a blanket. The second, another girl, twin girls. She came out screaming at the top of her lungs and an hour later she still was angry about being taken from her dark warm home. Both wrapped and in each arms, Zane sitting in my lap. He was well beyond sitting up but Edward's hands were still behind him, near him incase he toppled over. Zane looked at the girls like they were aliens. They both were finally silent, I decided to name the first, quiet one Annalee, and the second, my little screamer, Kathrynne.

"We have a beautiful family." Edward told me when suddenly the door burst open and Esme, Alice and Rosalie entered. Taking the girls form me, and Zane. They smiled sadely at me and I nodded. I knew what I had to do. Carlisle entered, shots in his hand as he injected them into my iv bag.

"Morphine, im hoping it will help." He whispered, he stood there watching.

"What pain?" Edward asked.

"You have to bit me now Edward. We talked about this, the sooner the better." I held my hand out and he looked at me.

"Now?" He whimpered.

"Now, this second." I nodded. He shook his head. "You promised!" I pouted, then turned to Carlisle.

"Then you know what to do." Carlisle nodded and walked to me, taking my hand.

"Bite her Edward or I will." He told him. Edward looked at me, tears now rolling down my cheeks. I wanted Edward to do this.

"Fine." He whispered and bit my hand, then my shoulder, my other hand, my ankles and finally above my heart. I didn't once make a noise, even if it did hurt. He looked at me sadely.

"I love you." He told me and held my hand as the fire took over and I passed out.


End file.
